Zoids / Zero : Revenge
by Maxindpogster
Summary: *Finished!* How can you beat the Blitz team as a token of revenge? Make a team of your own! Dr. Layon did. So see for yourself and dont' forget to review. (New ending)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
  
****************************  
It was a dark gloomy and rainy night as usual when a Whale King floated over the desert. And inside that Whale King was Dr.Layon,the man who swore revenge on the Blitz team. He was out of the hospital and now was in the sky wondering about all the things he's been doing wrong. He's been waiting to get revenge on them for a long time. There he was in the main control room, sitting in his chair and doing the usual: eating noodles.  
  
Layon: *I don't get it!I has tried battling the damn Blitz team for about 5 or 6 times already. But time after time,I still keep on losing. I remembers every single thing that happened in each defeat. I remembered it all as if it was my birthday! I tried to get them using the Tigers team, the Saber Fangs, the Fuzzy Pandas or whatever the hell their names are. I brought them up to fame and fortune and what did they do for me in return? They lost! For heaven's sake! I had my special weapon backing them up! Next,I used an anti-gravity surge with the addition of an unsancioned battle. But what happened next? They shot that god-forsaken Liger Zero Schider at his me! After that,he joined the Backdraft group and got 4 of the best troops to pilot my custom Stormsworders. But that traitor Pierce betrayed me and ran away with my Stormsworder. It was MINE! But that was nothing compared to what happened to my precious Shadow Fox. (slurp)...That Zoid represented all of my life's work and studies. All that now has been reduced to a common fighting machine,no thanks to that no good Brad. A week passed and I was so desperate that I stole Leena's boyfriend. And what the hell happened in the next battle? My Neo Warsharks were beaten because they have modifyed my Shadowfox! But then at the Royal Cup...I helped the Blitz team...No...I helped Leena from total destruction...(slurp)...Every time I have been defeated,it was because of a different cause..hmmm. *  
  
Just as the obsessed doctor was thinking,the Whale King has found an unidentfied object rolling around the desert.He pressed a few buttons here and another few buttons there and then started to see the object in a closer view.Just from looking at it has gotten him to drop his noodles in amazement.What he saw was the rarest thing...scratch that...was something that has never been seen before any human eye before except for just one.Seeing this has put images of victory and revenge on his face.He could see it all now.The road to victory relied on his genius and what he has seen just right below him.  
  
It was a hot sunny day and the sky was burning like hell. And under that sky stood nothing but tons of sand being blown through by the wind.The only good part about this seems to be the fact that at the end of the trail was Leena laying under the sun in her bikini. (author's note: Now tell me.Who saw that coming?) Well anyway, as she was laying there in the sun, getting a tan, the others, Brad, Bit and Jamie were playing volleyball with a few other people.The Blitz team were still on their vacation at the finest hotel and beach possible with all their prize money.They couldn't really see through the victory of the Royal Cup to know the fact that they needed all that money to pay for all the Liger parts,so I guess they're wasting away good money. Anyway, the game was over in an instant and Bit, Brad and Jamie lost.They were walking down to the Ice cream vendor with Leena, arguing over who made them lose the game.  
  
(author's note: Brad might be a little OOC in the near future)  
  
Bit: I'm telling you! It wasn't me! I was paying full close attention to...  
  
Brad: That girl in the red bikini walk down the net?  
  
Bit: Well what about you, Brad? You didn't go for the ball because of a quarter you found on the ground!?  
  
Ice cream guy: So does anyone want ice cream or what?  
  
Leena: Does anyone have any money?  
  
A few seconds have passed for them to realized while some sand blew through out the beach. Bit and the rest then started to search for any kind of money. They searched their pockets, the sand, they even tried to get take some from the ice cream guy.  
  
Jamie: Hey! Didn't Brad get a quarter just a few minutes ago?  
  
Brad: What quarter?  
  
Bit: Let's jump Brad and get his money!(tries to mug Brad's quarter)  
  
Leena: This is hopeless. Where can we get money?  
  
Harry: My name's Harry Champ! I'm a man destined to be king!(his BG music plays.Yay!)  
  
Harry came out of no where with his 2 companions Benjamin and Sabastian, who happen to be carrying his things.No one was suprised that he would be here in a blink of an eye. So no one jumped, screamed or ran away crying to mommy or anything like that.  
  
Leena:(in a dull kind of way)Hey Harry.  
  
Harry: When my Leena's in trouble, you can always count on the fact that I'll be right by her side, where I belong!  
  
Jamie:It's no big deal, Harry. We just need money to get some ice cream.  
  
Brad( stops fighting) You heard that Bit?My quarter's no big deal. Now give it back!  
  
Bit: No! I want ice cream! (continues fighting)  
  
Harry: Don't worry Leena! I, the man destined to be king, have all the money you can ever get!  
  
Leena:Then how much do you have?  
  
Harry: Oh you name it!  
  
Leena:...Ok Harry. What's the catch?  
  
Harry: Nothing! I just want my precious Leena to be happy.  
  
Bit: (stops fighting) Ok then. We'll take ten dollars!  
  
Harry: Anything for my sweet Leena!  
  
Well anyway, Harry gave ten dollars to Leena so they can get some ice cream. Brad and Bit got up and then went with the others as well. But when they went to order,the ice cream guy said that they were all sold out.  
  
Leena: What!? Who took the last scoop of ice cream!?  
  
ice cream guy:That guy over there. (points to the guy who took the last scoop)  
  
And without any sign of hesitation, the extremely pissed off girl ran to the boy. She was followed by the others, who were trying to calm her down before she causes a huge riot on the beach.  
  
Leena: HEY, BUDDY! YOU TOOK MY ICE CREAM!!!  
  
???:What are you talking about? I bought this with my own money.  
  
Leena: THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY ICE CREAM! GIVE IT TO ME NOW OR ELSE I'LL GO WILD ON YOUR ASS!  
  
Bit: (Holds back Leena) Sorry, but she's a really stubborn girl.  
  
Leena: I'M NOT STUBBORN!!!  
  
Bit:...See what I mean?  
  
The person they were all talking to,by the way, was a boy somewhere around sixteen years old. He was wearing black trunks and was wearing matrix-like sunglasses. He was a little bit muscular and stood about 5'5 feet tall. He also had dark hair with spikes coming out the front.  
  
Harry: Don't say that to Leena! How dare you! If I was only in the S class, I'd make your team lose so bad that you'd go all the way down to class C!  
  
???: You're in class S?  
  
Bit: Yeah! Ever heard of the Blitz team?  
  
???: Who hasn't? You're the guy with that Liger Zero.  
  
Bit: That's right!  
  
Leena:(back to normal) Say, do you know me?  
  
???: Of course I do. You the one who keeps wasting ammo!  
  
Leena: WHAT!!!???  
  
???: Well anyway, what are you doing here?  
  
Brad: We're on vacation so we can celebrate our victory from the Royal Cup.  
  
Jamie: And what about you?  
  
???: I just stopped by and thought I'd take a short break.  
  
Harry: Are you going anywhere?  
  
???: Me and my coach are trying to assemble a team and we need the best of the best.  
  
Bit: Well why don't you join us?  
  
???: Nah. I want to have the honors of fighting you one day.  
  
Bit: I could see it all now: the Blitz team vs...  
  
???: We didn't come up with a name yet.  
  
Jamie: Well good luck then...by the way, what's your name?  
  
???: Max.  
  
Brad: In that case, we'll be looking forward to seeing you on TV ,Max.  
  
Max:Thanks.(looks at his watch) Ah hell! I gotta go now.  
  
Bit: Okay then. Later Max!  
  
Max: Nice meeting you.(starts running)  
  
Leena: WHAT ABOUT MY ICE CREAM!!??  
  
And with that, Max departed with his new friends,the Blitz team....and the Champ team I guess...But anyway, somewhere out on the city stood a noodle stand.(author's note:10 bucks says you don't know who this is.)And in that stand was Dr.Layon. He was just sitting looking at the clock as if he was looking for someone. A few minutes later, Max ran into the stand and sat right by the doctor.Max was wearing loose blue jeans and a green large shirt and still with the sunglasses. Layon just stood there and looked at the panting boy.  
  
Layon:...(slurp)...You're late.  
  
***********************************  
  
What did Layon mean when he said that Max was late? (author's note: well it's kind of obvious right about now) Who will be on Max's new team? And what's so special about this boy? Well there it is.The first part of my first Zoids fic.Please review.Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over.(Mainly who you want to be on the team)  
  
*Attention*  
I would be very happy if anyone can do this for me:  
  
-what are the names of the Tigers(fuzzy pandas) team?  
  
Thank you for your cooperation. 


	2. The Iron Monkey

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this stoy. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
Layon:...(slurp)...You're late.  
  
Max: Sorry, doc. I ran into a few people.  
  
Layon:(still eating his noodles) That's not a good excuse you know.  
  
Max: This is different, Doc! This is the Blitz team!  
  
As soon as Dr. Layon heard the name "Blitz team", he lost his connection with reality. He stood up and hurled his noodles at the floor. The sudden reaction has gone through everyone's faces as they all looked at the boy's coach. It only took a few seconds to calm down. So now that Layon came back to reality, he got red in the cheeks when he figured out that everyone was looking at him and the noodles he slammed to the floor.  
  
Layon: *Oh great! You just had to do that. On front of all these people. Come on Layon! This is a noodle stand. Not the superbowl. Ok..be calm...*  
  
Max: Are you alright?  
  
Layon:Yeah...So, Maxi boy. Did you say the Blitz team?  
  
Max: Yeah! All four of them were there!  
  
Layon: I don't give crap about the Blitz team! Where was Tauros!?  
  
Max: Leena was there.  
  
Layon: NO STUPID! WHERE WAS HER DAD!!  
  
Max: He wasn't there.  
  
Layon had to sit down and rest for a few seconds. He couldn't believe that the Blitz team was here. Just the thoughts of them gave him some kind of way to get his revenge on Tauros.A few seconds later,the doctor got up walked outside.  
  
Layon: Come on Max, we're going to the Whale King.  
  
Max: Ok.  
  
Up in the Whale King, Layon was wondering how the Blitz team even got so damn good. He was thinking of all the times the Liger Zero transformed and all the times the Gunsniper made direct hits and all the times they caused him to lose every single battle.Then he got an idea.  
Later in the matenance room, Max was polishing his Zoid until his coach came into the room. He could already tell that Layon was excited to make him do something. But the question is,"What?"  
  
Layon: Max, you're going to be in your first Zoid battle as part of my team.  
  
Max: Really? Against who?  
  
Layon: Well, the Fuzzy Pand...I mean the Saber Fangs!  
  
Max: Oh...  
  
Max wasn't really much excited as he was before he heard the name of the Saber Fangs. He knew that they were easy to beat just from watching the Royal Cup on TV. Their command system froze as soon as they heard the name,"Fuzzy Pandas".  
  
Layon: Yes I know. A battle with three Zoids as your opponents does seem unfair, but your Zoid(looks at Max's)..this is unstoppable!  
  
Max: But why couldn't you give me a match with someone more A-ranking?  
  
Layon: You're inexperienced! You need to battle with someone your own leauge!  
  
Max: And what about the parts?  
  
Layon: They'll come later! But until then, you won't need them! So are you going to get ready or what?  
  
Max: Can't we get about 2 more people on the team first?  
  
Layon: I'm not listening!(leaves the room)  
  
The next day, at a nearby resturaunt, 4 certain people were at the table, eating their food and watching the next battle on TV. They were going to watch the Fuzzy Pandas,or Saber Fangs, go up against a new team called the Alpha Team.  
  
Brad: Hey! Didn't that Max guy say that he was forming a new team?  
  
Bit: Oh yeah! What if this is it?  
  
Leena: Who care about him? If it was, then his team's gotta be retarted! I mean, who the hell would want to go up against someone like the Fuzzy Pandas?  
  
Jamie:Let's just see who their opponent is,alright?  
  
The scene now shifts to Max in his cockpit,where he's dressed in a black jumpsuit. He also had armor on his chest, arms, legs and mostly everywhere. This is the only time he takes off his sunglasses. He then got ready and pressed on a button.  
  
Max:Testing...It's okay Doc.  
  
Layon:Good. Now get off the Whale King!  
  
Later on,somewhere around the desert where the Saber Fangs. They were busy with their little pep talk. And at another part of the desert stood a judge capsule, where the judge said all what he had to say.  
  
Judge:The Saber Fangs Team vs. the Alpha Team.Ready..Fight!(author's note:I don't know the battle mode for unbalanced team battles)  
  
As soon as the battle started, all three zoids tried to find their enemy.But the problem is that the opponent was nowhere in sight. A few seconds have passed and straight from nowhere, something shot one of the Saber Tigers (AN:Does anyone know the name of the leader?)so bad that the computer system froze.  
  
Lineback:Omari! You saw that!?  
  
Omari:It came from the north!  
  
They both then started to shoot at the north.They felt pretty confident, knowing that they are the Saber Fangs. But their luck changed when they figured out who they were up against. At the resturaunt, all four members of the Blitz team couldn't believe what they have seen before their eyes. What was running at the Sabers had some resemblance of an Iron Kong, but it was smaller and had a gun-like tail. It's legs were just like the arms and the hands seemed to be claws.Running on legs and arms, this Zoid seems to run faster than the Liger Zero.Maybe even the Jager. The head was even more scarier. The head even had sharp teeth sticking out.  
  
Bit: What the hell it that?  
  
Jamie: It's an Iron Kong!  
  
Brad:Only smaller.And with a tail.  
  
Leena: That's a monkey!  
  
Bit: An Iron Monkey!(AN:Yes I know.Iron Monkey is a movie.But what else can it be called?)  
  
Up in the Whale King, Layon was laughing like there was no tomorrow.He always thought that nothing could ever be better than a man-type zoid.And a monkey-type couldn't get any more manly-typed.  
  
Layon:(laughing evily)*No one can stop me now! The Iron Monkey has got to be the most superior Zoid ever! Something this rare has got to be an ultimate X. And if that's so, I will make sure this monkey knows everything there is to know about Zoid battles!*  
  
As the battle continued, the 2 remaining Sabers kept shooting at the Zoid.But every shot always,seemed to miss from all the dodging this zoid can do.Inside the cockpit, Max was looking at the fact that the more he runs,the more scared they become. As the Iron Monkey ran closer, the more afraid the Sabers were,causing them to badly miss. Then their opponent jumped at the 2 Sabers as the arm claws began to glow.  
  
Max:Time to end this! Srike Laser Claw.  
  
The Iron Monkey slashed through Omari's Zoid and just went passed Lineback.As soon as the last Saber turned around, he saw the tail move,pointing it to its neck.At a split second, the last zoid fell with a laser shot to his neck.  
  
Judge:The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is...The Alpha Team!  
  
At the resturaunt,the Blitz team were amazed at what they have just seen. They were so shocked to what they have seen that they couldn't even talk about who the pilot was or what would happen if that monkey reached the S class.Back in the Whale King, Layon was still laughing at how sad the Sabers look before their command systems froze.  
  
Layon: *I've never been this happy in a long time. Now to check the computer with whom I should fight next. Afterall, if you want to beat the Liger Zero, you gotta think like one. And if you wanna think like one, you gotta battle the same battles.*(looks through computer)*Ahh.Now what do you know? It seems here that our next opponent better look out!*(laughs evily)  
  
Back at the Blitz team's base, Bit and the others were telling Dr. Tauros about what happened at the battle they have seen on TV.They were all talking at once, so Tauros couldn't hear anything that was happening.  
  
Tauros:QUIET!!! Now one at a time. What happened?  
  
Jamie:There was a new Zoid that looked like an Iron Kong!  
  
Brad: Only smaller.  
  
Bit: And it has a laser gun tail!  
  
Leena: And it does a strike laser claw!  
  
Tauros:....Are you on drugs?  
  
All four: NO!  
  
Tauros: Look! We all know that there is no small Iron Kong that does a strike laser claw. There's no model like that! The Shadow Fox existed and I already got a model of it as soon as we stole it from Layon.  
  
Brad: Just think of all the prize money we could get if we battle against something as powerful as that.  
  
Bit: Against a B class zoid?  
  
Tauros: Alright! I'm only going to tell you this once! So listen up! Stop taking drugs! You're hallucinating!  
  
Somwhere in the middle of the night, at a parts shop, on man gave a blueprint to another man. After that, they turned on the lights. The one who gave the blueprint was Dr. Layon and what was on the blueprint were plans to make parts for the new Zoid:The Iron Monkey.  
***********************************  
  
What kind of parts will be built for the Iron Monkey?Who will be the next victim of the Iron Monkey? And what kind of effect will it have on the Blitz team? That's the second part of my Zoids fic.Please review.Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over.(Mainly who you want to be on the team) 


	3. The Typhoon team/The first S class battl...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
One day, I was thinking that we need to see a little bit more Blitz Team in their S-class battles. So I did it and now it's here for you all to see!  
************************************  
It was early in the morning at the Blitz team's base, Bit was eating a doughnut, thinking about the Iron Monkey and how it would be if he got to fight against it. But until then, he could always go with the Berserk Fury. He then went up to the Liger Zero for a little talk.  
  
Bit: Hey Liger. You should've seen what happened. There's this new zoid. It looked like an Iron Kong, but looked more like a monkey. I told that to the doc, but he just thought that I was on drugs. What do you think Liger?  
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
Bit: No! I don't smoke weed! I saw it with my own eyes! Brad, Leena and even Jamie saw it too!!  
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
Bit: Come on Liger! Do you really think I'm on weed?  
  
Leon: Sure sounds like it.  
  
Bit looked out the garage door and found Leon Tauros, the brother of Leena and the son of the doc. Everyone seemed to be sleeping, so no one knew that he was over at the base. Bit, looking a bit surprised and a little frustrated, looked at Leon.  
  
Bit: Well what do you know? You didn't see it!  
  
Leon: Well that's because I don't smoke weed. Right Liger?  
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
Bit: You want proof? Fine! Ask Leena! Wake her up!  
  
Leon: Alright. If you want. But I don't think she'll like it when she finds out you're eating her doughnut.  
  
But it was too late. When Bit figured out what that he was eating Leena's doughnut, he just stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. After a few chews,he started to choke. Leon then came up to Bit and gave him one good slap on the back to spit out the doughnut.  
  
Leon: And what about the box of doughnuts you left on the ground?  
  
Bit: (finds it empty) ...Liger ate it. Right?  
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
Leon: You do know that everyone's going to wake up if Liger keeps roaring, right? (looks at the sun) Well it looks like I gotta get going.(walks away)  
  
Bit: Hey wait? Aren't you going to stay for breakfast?  
  
Leon:(stops and looks at Bit) No. I don't eat knuckle sandwiches. Besides, Naomi wants me to go shopping with her. I don't know why. Maybe something better for her to wear . Later.(walks out the door)  
  
Bit: ...Knuckle sandwich?  
  
As Leon left, a strange shadow figure walked straight up to Bit. The person then grabbed a chair and tapped Bit on the shoulder. The sudden tap has gotten Bit to stay at the position he is right now. He then turned around.If you're a genius, you'll figure out that it was Leena.  
  
Leena: You ate my doughnuts! (whack)  
  
A few minutes later, Brad and Jamie were walking to the room, all tired and rubbing their eyes while they watch Leena whack and smack Bit, even though he's on the ground. Knowing that this wasn't anything special, they moved to another part of the base. While walking around the base, the two began to talk.  
  
Brad: You know, Jamie. This whole thing could cause a problem for the whole team.  
  
Jamie: Yeah. I mean, who's gonna polot the Liger Zero if Leena keeps beating up Bit with that chair?  
  
Brad: No. I mean the Alpha Team.  
  
Jamie: Oh...Well they're not in the S class. So I don't have a problem.  
  
Brad: But they will one day.  
  
Jamie: And what? They'll get payed in money and individual points?  
  
Brad: ..Basically, yes.  
  
Jamie: You're one greedy man, you know?  
  
Brad: What about you? You're a little computer nerd who likes to call himself ,"The Wild Eagle."  
  
Jamie: Shut up! At least I cut my hair!  
  
Brad: Well at least I have a better chance of getting a girlfriend!  
  
Jamie: Give me at least one person!  
  
Brad: Well, there's..  
  
Bit: LEENA!! STOP!!!  
  
Bit ran past Brad and Jamie. He was all bruised and injured so bad, that it didn't even look funny. Anyway, he ran so fast, that he looked like he ran as fast a the Jager. Not far from behind was Leena...with a giant tub above her head. (AU: Bear with me. It's also a humor fic) As soon as she left, not being far behind was Harry Champ.  
  
Harry: You know where Leena went?  
  
Brad: Do you always have to be here?  
  
Jamie: And who invited you here?  
  
Harry: Leena's love, of course! I'm here to help her take care of Bit and then I'll sweep her off my feet and take her to my place, where we will live happily ever after!  
  
And without any second wasted, Harry ran to where Leena went to, leaving Brad and Jamie behind. Just for a few seconds, they thought about how else this day could get screwed up. Then the doc came in.  
  
Tauros: Hey! Where's Leena and Bit?  
  
Jamie: They went over there. (points to where they went)  
  
Tauros: Well anyway, you now have your first S class match.  
  
Brad: Finally! Now we can get more prize money.  
  
Jamie: *Greedy* So who are we up against?  
  
Tauros: You're up against the Alpha team.  
  
Brad and Jamie: (shocked) WHAT!?  
  
Tauros: I said you're up against the Typhoon team. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to tell this to Bit and Leena.  
  
The doc then left to find Bit and Leena. And Harry, I guess. Brad and Jamie, on the other hand, decided to go the other way. They just don't want to be in the way of whatever the hell was happening over there.  
  
Brad: You know Jamie? Maybe it is the drugs.  
  
Jamie: We never used drugs!  
  
Brad: Well let's go then. We're going on our first match in the S class!  
  
A few hours later, all three zoids were launched to the desert. The Shadow Fox, the Gun Sniper and the Liger Zero Jager. At the other side of the battlefield, ..well there wasn't anyone at the other side of the field. Also, up in the sky stood the Whale King, where Dr. Layon watched the battle. He wasn't planning to distract or anything. He just wanted to show Max a little bit of what the Blitz team is made of. Then the judge capsule dropped. Inside the cockpit of the Jager, Bit wanted to see who he was fighting, so he popped up a video screen of one of his opponents. The person he saw was, to him, the hottest girl he has ever seen. Bit then looked around the screen to see any more of her, just in case.  
  
???: Hi.  
  
Bit then thought it was getting a little bit hot in the cockpit. She had dark hair that goes down to the neck pulled back, nice dark eyes and the sweetest battle suit he has ever seen. Just to make things plain and simple, All the girls he know are nothing compared to her. As soon as he heard her talk, he responded back.  
  
Bit: Hi! I'm getting hard!  
  
???: What?  
  
Bit: *oops* I mean I'm Bit Cloud.  
  
???: Oh! You're the one who has the Liger! I'm Anne. Let's make this battle worth it. Got it rookie?  
  
Bit: Rookie!?  
  
Anne: Take it easy, Bit, that's what new people are called.  
  
Leena: (pops in Bit's window) Hey! Now's not the time to be social with whoever you're talking to and get ready!  
  
Bit: Right!  
  
Judge: ...The Blitz Team vs. the Typhoon team. Ready... FIGHT!  
  
As soon as the battle started they missles and all sorts of gunfire began charging at the Blitz team. During the gunfire, two missles went to Bit and Brad while the rest went after Leena. Before the Gun Sniper could even run away, Leena deployed the Weasle Unit Total Assault. Each missle collided with whatever missle came across it's path. But then all of Leena's missles have been used up, having the rest blast into her.  
  
Brad: Hey Bit! I have an idea! Run to the other side and when I give the signal, run straight at me. And then jump! Got that?  
  
Bit: I see what you mean!  
  
While Bit ran one way, Brad ran the other. Somewhere while running, Brad turned the Shadow Fox and ran toward the Liger. Not knowing what's happening, Bit kept on running like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Brad: Now Bit!  
  
The Jager then turned around and ran at Brad. The two then ran at each other at the speed of light. They, then, passed each other by jumping, causing the missles following them to crash into each other. The both of them were lucky to get out of something unfortunate like that. But Leena's was another story.  
  
Bit: Great! Leena's out!  
  
Brad: Hey BIt! Go to whoever's shooting those missles.  
  
Bit: But what if they see me?  
  
As soon as the question was asked, the mercenary shot out a smokescreen, making them unable to see. The smokescreen was so big that if covered most of the battlefield. Bit then got the idea and ran to the source of the problem. Brad was left behind because he picked up something on his radar.As soon as Bit left, someone started shooting at the Shadow Fox. Brad then saw throught the smoke and figured out that it was a Helcat. So he shot it down with no problem at all.  
  
Brad: Two more to go Bit!  
  
Anne: No! That's one Zoid down!  
  
While Bit was running down with the Jager, someone was shooting it from the sky. It was a Ptera Striker. So Bit charged the Ion Boosters and ran passed it with a sonic boom. The Pteras striker then crashed to the ground, freezing its command system.  
  
Anne: What!? (sighs) Looks like I'm left. * Kinda figures. Might as well end this* ...Megalo Max!  
  
While the Jager ran towards the last Zoid, a giant blast came through the sky. Bit kept running while the blast devided to two directions. One headed for Bit while the other headed for the Shadow Fox. Back to the other side, the Shadow Fox ran to where the missles came from. A few seconds later, a blast of missles came crashing down on the Zoid. Bit, on the other hand, managed to get away from any damage, thanks to the ion boosters.At the Whale King, Max was watching and was starting to doubt about what he has seen.  
  
Max: Hey, Doc? The Blitz Team aren't this weak are they?  
  
Layon: Of course not, Max. You haven't seen anything yet.  
  
Max: But that's when they were all in the B and A classes.  
  
Layon: * Well he does have a point. But my revenge on Tauros! I must get even! But Max is only interested in the strongest team ever.* Just see the Liger and everything will be alright.  
  
(at Anne's cockpit)  
  
Anne: *No! That was suppose to take care of all the Zoids!*...Well that takes care of two. Only one left seems to be the Liger. *why the hell am I talking to myself?* Anyway.. Looks like I'm out of ammo.*I'm in deep trouble without my ammo. But I might as well stay calm.*.. Time to get ready to rumble Liger. Cause I'm gonna get you!  
  
(at Bit's cockpit)  
  
Bit: Hey Liger! Where's the last Zoid?  
  
Jamie: (window pops up) Hey Bit! Do you even know who the Typhoon team is?  
  
Bit: No. But who cares? We're gonna win this!  
  
Jamie: Who did you get rid of?  
  
Bit: A Helcat and a Ptera Sriker.  
  
Jamie: (freaking out) AAHHH! My Pteras!  
  
Bit: ...What?  
  
Jamie: Sorry Bit..bad memories. Anyway, one Zoid's left. It's probably the leader of the Typhoon team and her Dibison.  
  
BIt: A Dibison? That's gonna be no problem. It probably wasted all of its ammo by now.  
  
The Jager then stopped. Right before him was a black Dibison. Bit didn't if it was green, black, or purple as long as he knew that he can win the battle. The Jager then went up for a strike laser claw but got stopped when the Dibison rammed it in the air.  
  
Anne: (pops out) What was that?  
  
Bit: Anne?  
  
Anne: You were expecting your mamma?  
  
Bit: (gets the Liger back on its feet) Well it looks like a one on one battle between us. Huh?  
  
Anne: Looks so. Let's end this quick, Bit! I got better things to do than to stick around here.  
  
The Dibison then charged into the Jager's head and flipped it into the sky. While the Jager was in the air, Bit turned on the Ion boosters and charged into the Dibison with a strike laser claw again. But this time, the Dibison fell.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is...The Blitz team!  
  
Anne: I can't believe it! I lost! *punches controllers* And we were on a great winning streak. If I knew the Liger Zero was that good, I wouldn't have wasted all of my ammo. I need a vacation.  
  
Bit: Yes! I can't believe we won our first battle Liger!  
  
Brad: (standing by his wrecked Shadow Fox) This is gonna cost alot for the repairs.  
  
Leena: What was that!? I didn't even get to shoot anyone down!  
  
Jamie: We did it Doc!  
  
Tauros: (playing with a Dibison beating up a Blade Liger) Boom! That's what happens if you make fun of Beak! (back to reality) What? Oh! We won!! Yes!!  
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
Up in the Whale King, Layon and Max turned were looking at the aftermath of what was happening. It was silent up there. No one spoke about what just happened but just watched. What they have just seen was an S-class battle.  
  
Max: Woah... And that's why they are the unstoppable Blitz Team.  
  
Layon: But we're the Alpha Team. We know that we are the best.  
  
Max: By going against the fuzzy pandas? Yeah right!  
  
Layon: Fine then! If you want to know, your next battle is a one on one with one of the Lightning Team's members.  
  
Max: Now that's what I'm talking about!  
  
Layon: But first, we've got to get the monkey back from the parts shop.  
  
Max: Oh yeah. Forgot about that. I gotta go check on a few things. Later.  
  
As the young boy left, Layon went to his microwave and grabbed some noodles to eat. While eating his noodles, he then looked down and saw the judge capsule launch back up into space. He then looked closely at the Dibison, who was trying to stand up. A few seconds later, something popped into his mind. He then smiled and started laughing an evil laugh...But then the cup of noodles spilled on his shirt.  
  
Layon: AHHH HELL!!!!  
  
***********************************  
So who from the Lightning team will be facing the Iron Monkey? Is that all we'll be seeing of the Typhoon team? And why was Layon laughing so hard that he spilled his noodles. Maybe because the Dibison looked funny when it tries to stand up or maybe none of us knows how the losers get their busted up Zoid back in their base for repair. But anyway, That's one more part of my Zoids fic.Please review.Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	4. New Boosters/1 on 1 with Jack Sisco

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
Author's note: Jack Sisco will be in this chapter in favor of a reviewer.  
************************************  
The next day and a few hours later at a parts shop. Dr. Layon was coming to pick up the Iron Monkey from the shop. After getting the zoid into the Whale King, with the help of a few people and a million questions on what that Zoid even is, he finally got up into the air with the new parts of the monkey. Max then got down to go see what kind of new parts he has for the monkey. Nothing really seems to be different at all. So he didn't really seem that excited.  
  
Max: So...What's so special about this?  
  
Layon: What's so special about this? What do you mean? It got installed with new ion boosters! Just look at the hip armor!  
  
Max: It's not "hip" if it's still the same, doc.  
  
Layon: I mean the sides of the buttocks!  
  
Max: Oh. (looks at it) Well I do notice the hatches. But aren't the boosters on the back?  
  
Layon: I'm saving that for later. But your speed has been increased about 3 times the rate.  
  
Max: So I can do a sonic boom?  
  
Layon: If you do it the right way.  
  
Max:This is gonna be so cool! But wouldn't it be cooler if I got a partner?  
  
Layon: I'm working on that also. So don't you have a match with one Lightning team member?  
  
Max: So who's it going to be against?  
  
Layon: Well based on your debut, they've probably chose their leader.  
  
Max: Jack Sisco...High speed battle...I can see it all now!  
  
Layon: Yeah yeah. That's nice. Now get on monkey. We're going to start testing.  
  
Max: Alright!  
  
It was sunny when the Whale King flew down a few feet to the ground.As the mouth opens, the Iron Monkey ran out of the ship and landed on the ground. The zoid then started to run for testing. Layon then started to anylize. The doc was sitting in his chair and eating noodles, watching the Iron Monkey run through the desert. The whole thing was making him sick.  
  
Layon:(window pops) What are you doing!? Put up the ion boosters!  
  
Max: Got it!  
  
On the Monkey, the hatches on the back and the back and the two sides opened, causing the zoid to go faster than the normal rate. It did go about 3 times the normal rate. Layon then gave the order to stop, just to see if anything bad happens. The monkey closed the hatches and tried to slow down. But the Iron Monkey was unable so stop. So it tripped and fell down.  
  
Layon: (window pops) What was that!?  
  
Max: Sorry, doc! It's only my first try with this!  
  
Layon: Sorry's not good enough! Do you want to face the Blitz team!  
  
Max: Sure.  
  
Layon: And if you want to do that, you have to defeat the LIghtning team! At least one Lightning Saix! Just one!  
  
Max: I'm trying!  
  
Layon: Don't try it! Do it!! Now go!  
  
The Monkey then got up and started running again. It kept running like there was something he was waiting for at the end of the run. As soon as it reached top speed, it instead of stopping, jumped on the Whale King.  
  
Layon: What are you doing!?  
  
Max: Trying to stop.  
  
Layon: Not on my Whale King!  
  
Max: Fine then!  
  
The young boy then got the monkey to jump down to continue its running. Once again, at top speed, Max started running for the Whale King. Making sure that no heavy damage happens to the Whale King, Layon gained altitude and headed to the sky.  
  
Layon: Now, dammit! I'm getting impatient! Stop the monkey right now.  
  
Max obeyed and went on the controllers to stop. It started with the boosters stopping and the hatches closing. Then Max slowed down the acceleration to slow the monkey down. A few seconds later, the Iron Monkey came into a complete stop. Happily, Layon got the Whale King to land on the ground. He came out with his sunglasses on because of the fact that it's a sunny day. The monkey's head-door thing opened as well,revealing Max smiling in victory.  
  
Layon: You see? It wasn't that hard if you just obeyed me.  
  
Max: Sorry doc. So when am I going to have my match?  
  
Layon: In a few hours. Get on the Whale King for last minute check ups.  
  
At a nearby town, at a cafe, Leon Tauros and Naomi Fluegel were sitting down drinking a cup of coffee. It was pretty much of a boring day and they didn't have any plan for a battle at all. So they just decided it spend the day away looking around the town. They were also talking about the fact if Bit's really seen a small Iron Kong that does strike laser claws.  
  
Leon: You think he was telling the truth.  
  
Naomi: I think he's taking crack.  
  
Leon: Even his Liger thinks he's taking drugs. (laughing)  
  
Naomi: Now that's really sad. (laughs)  
  
Leon: And then I left him because he was eating Leena's dounughts! (laughing)  
  
Naomi: (laughing) Now that's just mean! Why did you leave him there?  
  
Leon: This is Leena we're talking about!  
  
Naomi: So how many cups of coffee did we have today?  
  
Leon: Not much.  
  
???: Hey! The Alpha team is going to have a one on one battle with the Lightning team!  
  
???2: He's doomed! This is the Lightning team, not the Fuzzy Pandas!  
  
???: Wanna bet?  
  
Leon: The Alpha Team?  
  
Naomi: We might as well stick around.  
  
(at the battlefield)  
  
Max: Moblizing the Iron Monkey!  
  
The Whale King came out of the sky and flew a few feet above the the ground. While on the other side, and I mean WAY on the other side, stood the Lightning Saix. And inside the Zoid was none other than Jack Sisco. And straight in the middle of the battlefield was the spot where the judge capsule fell.  
  
Judge: The area within a 7 mile radius is a designated zoid battle.   
  
During the talk, Max was setting up his controls, gears or anything to keep him up and going. The Whale King then went up to see what's happening. Inside, Doctor Layon was starting to doubt himself if he did the right thing.  
  
Layon: Well the Lightning team are a big threat if it's all three of them. But one Lightning Saix should be no problem.  
  
(in Jack Sisco's cockpit)  
  
Jack: *The Alpha team, huh? I heard this one guy beat the Fuzzy Pandas a few days ago. I also heard that he has a strange new Zoid. But I have speed for my advntage*  
  
Judge: .....Area scanned....Battlefield set up!...Jack Sisco vs Max Leunam (AN: wierd last name huh?) Battle mode 0992...Ready.....FIGHT!!  
  
Max started off by looking at his radar for any Zoid nearby. He saw one running to his side. On the other side, Jack was tryiing to run pass Max at the longest distance at which he could be seen. But from what he heard, he knew the Iron Monkey had a laser gun tail. So he decided to shoot from the side. Max finally found Jack's trace and has popped up a new window on the screen. Outside the Zoid, the Iron Monkey sat still while the tail moved up, pointing at Jack. In the cockpit, a new console of controls appeared, which happens to be a snake like rifle, like the one from the Gunsniper, only more movable. He then started to aim at Jack. Jack was surprised, seeing that his Zoid, the one everyone keeps talking about, really was a small Iron Kong. And if that's so, then he could be sure that it can do a strike laser claw. He also knew that its tail is a laser gun pointing at him.  
  
Jack: Oh no you don't!  
  
Max pulled the trigger and a shot of laser started charging at the Lightning Saix. Being aware of the situation, the Lightning Saix avoided the shot and ran to the other side as soon as the monkey faced him.  
  
Layon: (pops up) What are you doing!? Use the boosters and stay away from his aim!  
  
Max:Okay.  
  
Max needed to get out of the aim, but first he looked at his radar to find the Lightning Saix. He found it going to his sides. So the Iron Monkey started to run pass the oppenent's Zoid. Before Jack knew it, he started to shoot at nothing but sand and air.  
  
Jack: What the? Where'd that damn monkey go?  
  
Max: You don't know Jack!  
  
The monkey was running in circles around the Lightning Saix. And while doing this, Max grabbed the rifle and aimed it at the Lightning Saix. Jack then ran out of his range. Jack then got the Lightning Saix to chase the Iron Monkey.  
  
Max: You're going down!  
  
Jack: Ready to lose, Monkey?  
  
(AN:Now's a good time to play an exciting song on your computer or your radio)  
  
The Lightning Saix was still chasing the Iron Monkey. But the zoid he was chasing it was also chasing it. They both started to chase each other in circles. At the cockpit of the Iron Monkey, Max got one hand on the controls while the other hand grabbed for the rifle. Jack then stopped and ran away from the monkey, using its boosters.  
  
Layon: (pops up) Now, Max! Chase him and shoot him down!  
  
Max: Got it!  
  
Max then started to chase the Lightning Saix, with the help of his boosters. The monkey then started placed it's tail on its sholder, so he can shoot Jack down while running after him. The monkey then started to shoot at it.  
  
Jack: Oh yeah!?  
  
The Lightning Saix turned around. But sadly, the tail of the Iron Monkey shot it from the side, laying him flat on the floor. The Iron Monkey then slowed down to a complete stop, leaving them at a distance of a few miles. The Lightning Sykes got up and started shooting at the Iron Monkey. The Monkey got damaged a little bit, but counter attacked with the laser tail, but the Lightning Saix wasn't the target. It was the gun on its back.  
  
Jack: No!  
  
Max: (in a disappointed tone of voice) This is not a match at all, now was it, Jack? Wanna give up?  
  
Jack: Who are you?  
  
The Lightning Saix then ran at the Iron Monkey to at least do some more damage. But the Iron Monkey ran to the Lightning Saix and struck with the strike laser claw. Jack's Zoid then fell down as the Iron Monkey danced around in victory.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is....Max Luenam!  
  
Max: Oh yeah! I am victorious!  
  
Layon: (pops up) Hey Max! Congratulations with your win against the Lightning Team. Maybe next time, you can go up against all three of them. Oh! And by the way, since you beat someone like Jack Sisco, You are now in the A class!  
  
Max: Really!?  
  
Layon: Did I studder?  
  
Max: Sweet!!  
  
At the cafe, Leon and Naomi were looking at the screen in amazement. They then got back to reality and took a good look at their cups of coffee. Then they looked at each other, both trying to find a good explanation on what just happened. It wasn't long enough until they both went outside the cafe.  
  
Naomi: That's going to be the last time I drink coffee.  
  
Leon: Did you see that Zoid's unlimited..  
  
Naomi: If you talk about potential one more time for the rest of the day, I swear that I will get my Gunsniper and shoot down your sorry...  
  
Leon: Okay! No more potential talk for the rest of the day.  
  
Naomi: Good! Back to the Gustav.  
  
(AN: Ok. Now you can stop the BG music)  
  
Somewhere around night time, Dr. Layon was going to a nearby store in a hurry. It seemed like he was late for something. When he finally made it to the store. he went to the shelves and grabbed a whole pack of noodles. As soon as he paid for his noodles he went outside the door and stayed there. He saw that right next to him was Anne, the leader of the Typhoon team who is now on vacation, leaning against the wall. He looked at her for a few seconds and then she looked at him.  
  
Anne: You passed streets with passing cars, you crashed into newspaper stands and you push people over and steal their drinks, thinking that this is a marathon all because you ran out of noodles?  
  
Layon: ...Sorry..Well back to business.  
***********************************  
Why is Anne here? Will the Lightning team take this loss lightly? And will the Fluegel team be able to drink coffee again? That's one more part of my Zoids fic.Please review.Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	5. New Partner/Harry's song and unexpected ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
Author's note: Harry Champ will be featured in this chapter.  
************************************  
Somewhere around night time, Dr. Layon was going to a nearby store in a hurry. It seemed like he was late for something. When he finally made it to the store. he went to the shelves and grabbed a whole pack of noodles. As soon as he paid for his noodles he went outside the door and stayed there. He saw that right next to him was Anne, the leader of the Typhoon team who is now on vacation, leaning against the wall. He looked at her for a few seconds and then she looked at him.  
  
Anne: You passed streets with passing cars, you crashed into newspaper stands and you push people over and steal their drinks, thinking that this is a marathon all because you ran out of noodles?  
  
Layon: ...Sorry..Well back to business.  
  
Anne: You said about a spot in this Alpha team.  
  
Layon: Oh yeah. Let's go to the Whale King for the moment. (walks with Anne) So you're on vacation right?  
  
Anne: Uh huh. The team's getting lousy at the battles and we keep on losing every single time.  
  
Layon: And you said you were on a good winning streak right?  
  
Anne: Yeah.  
  
Layon: By how much?  
  
Anne: Three wins.  
  
Layon: And you want to join my team because you heard of the Iron Monkey?  
  
Anne: And I heard that it's great at battles. I saw that one battle with him and the Fuzzy Pandas!  
  
Layon: You do know that we're an A class team right?  
  
Anne: Our team is losing so badly that we would've dropped to class C by now.  
  
Layon: Well I guess you made the right choice.  
  
They were walking down the road. Earlier, Dr. Layon made wanted to talk to Anne if she wanted to join his team. After he said the words,"join", she willingly accepted without any problem at all. Layon saw something in her. She was basically the whole Typhoon team. She was great at long range assaults and could've beaten the Blitz team if she hadn't wasted all of her ammo on that Megalo Max assault.  
  
Layon: So how long are you going to be on vacation?  
  
Anne: A few months.  
  
Layon: Why don't you just ditch them?  
  
Anne: They're planning to split up anyway.  
  
Layon: Good.  
  
Just then, Layon noticed what she was even wearing. It was a tight black tanktop and tight black shorts. He then looked around and noticed that a whole bunch of people were looking at her, especially the men.  
  
Layon: Do you always dress this way?  
  
Anne: In what way?  
  
Layon: You know. Like a...  
  
Anne: Oh! Is there a problem with that?  
  
Layon: You're attracting alot of people.  
  
Anne: Oh yeah! We couldn't afford new clothes either, so we just either wear our clothes when were younger or buy the cheapest ones.  
  
Layon: Well I guess you're in luck. Don't worry Anne. Once you're in this team, everything will be alright. You can have all the clothes that will make you a champ! But we have to first give you a test.  
  
Anne: Oh really? Like What?  
  
Layon: We have a battle with the Champ team in a few days. The leader is Harry Champ and 2 robots of his. Think you can handle them?  
  
Anne: No doubt!  
  
Layon: Great. Now let's go to the Whale King and I'll introduce you to your partner.  
  
Up in the Whale King, Layon went to Max's room. Were it was dark and nothing made any noise. Layon then looked at how peaceful Max was sleeping. He remembered that every time he slept, he always had nightmares of his love being taken away by Tauros. All this was making him sick.  
  
Layon: (turns on lights and starts screaming) WAKE UP MAX!!!  
  
Max: (wakes up and screams) What was that for, doc?  
  
Layon: Okay, Anne. Get over here.  
  
At that point, Anne stepped into the room. She was now wearing a red tanktop and a black denim jeans. Her hair was still tied back and now she had a black collar around her neck. She saw Max and then stared at him with great interest.  
  
Layon: This is Anne from the S class. She'll be your new partner.  
  
Max: Then why are you with us?  
  
Anne: Because my team split up and now I have nowhere to go.  
  
Max: Nice to meet you, but (yawn) I really need to get some sleep.  
  
Layon: Ok then Anne, let's show you to your room. (turns and leaves)  
  
Anne: Later Max. (winks and leaves the room)  
  
Max: ....*who's gonna turn off the lights? I hate being lazy.*  
  
They were going to go to their room, but instead went to the hanger, where their Zoids were. Layon went down and introduced her to the Iron Monkey. Anne now has found herself in shock. She has never seen anything as cool as what she's seeing right now.  
  
Layon: Isn't this a beauty?  
  
Anne: So this is the Iron Monkey..The one everyone keeps talking about?  
  
Layon: Uh huh. And your Zoid deserves the honor to be standing right by it. The Black Dibison!  
  
Anne: I can't believe what I'm seeing!  
  
Layon: Yeah. I know. We're going to get new parts for this baby. But it's getting late. We should go to sleep.  
  
Anne: Oh alright...  
  
The next morning at the Champ base. Harry was sitting on his couch, playing a guitar and writing on a piece of paper. He was trying to write Leena a love song, (AN: now this is another kind of the same side to him that we don't see everyday) but he just can't get a few things: What words could express his love for Leena and how songwriters can actually put up to this?  
  
Harry: Hey Benjamin. Get Sabastian over here.  
  
Both robots then came over, wanting to see what Harry did for Leena. Normally, he would really be trying to battle Bit just so he can get Leena to like him. But that's when Bit's around the place or in his mind. But now, he would try to be serious this time and maybe even do what he thought was the impossible: propose to Leena.  
  
Benjamin: What do you think you're doing?  
  
Sabastian: He's writing a love song for Leena, Benjamin.  
  
Harry: You think Leena's going to like this?  
  
Benjamin: Well why don't you sing your song to us.  
  
Harry: I'm not much of a singer.  
  
Sabastian: Well then why are you writing this song to Leena?  
  
Harry: Alright...  
  
(AN: I don't own the song ,"Nothing's Gonna Change my Life for you". George Benson deserves credit)  
  
If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever oh so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong  
Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through but  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead a way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are  
So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you   
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through but  
Nothing's gonna change my love for   
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more your love  
  
(guitar solo)  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through but  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
Harry: So what do you think?  
  
Harry didn't get any response. Just snoozing came out from Benjamin and Sabastian. They thought that the song was so boring that they fell asleep. Harry, growing in frustration, looked at the paper of all the words he wrote. Then he picked up a picture of Leena.  
  
Harry: Oh Leena. When will you stop doing this to me? It's like no one will ever listen to my song but you.  
  
Mary: No, little brother. I listened also.  
  
Harry: Mary!?  
  
Mary came in with about 5 large bags. Harry couldn't believe that his sister was watching him sing a song and she didn't even let him know that he was here. She dropped the bags and went up to the couch Harry was sitting in and started to check the lyrics Harry wrote down.  
  
Harry: So what do you think Sis?  
  
Mary: I think someone already sang this song.  
  
Harry: Wait! Are you calling me a copycat?  
  
Mary: No. I'm just saying that it's like someone else wrote the song.  
  
Harry: Well what about my singing?  
  
Mary: Well I think I should give you a few singing lessons.   
  
Harry: What!?  
  
Mary: Father was right. He said you did need to go get singing lessons, but you said you never liked to sing.  
  
Harry: But this is important, Mary! This is for Leena!  
  
Mary: Leena! You mean that girl you mentioned in the past?  
  
Harry: Yeah.  
  
Mary: What did I tell you Harry? I said that she isn't your type.  
  
Harry: But I know she is!  
  
Mary: (looks at the table) And what's this? (notices wedding ring on the table) You're not going to, are you?  
  
Harry: I was, but I didn't get the chance to.  
  
Mary: And you're never going to get the chance to.  
  
Harry: Oh come on! (notices pile of bags at the door) So what's with the bags?  
  
Mary: I'm planning to stay with you, Harry.  
  
Harry: WHAT!!!!  
  
Mary: Now that's no way to talk to your older sister Harry. Apoligize now.  
  
Harry:... sorry.  
  
Mary: Great! So who's the next opponent you're up againts?  
  
Harry:....Some group called "The Alpha Team" at 0982.  
  
Mary: Great! What should you use this time?  
  
Harry: I heard they have a small Iron Kong, so I'll just use my Dark Horn custom.  
  
Mary: Fine then. I'll use the Iron Kong and the others will use...  
  
Harry: It's a 2 on 2 battle.  
  
Mary: Oh! Then I'll just use the Iron Kong.  
  
Harry: But you can't be in this battle!  
  
Mary: I am now. Now be a gentleman and put the bags in my room.  
  
Mary went to another room, leaving Harry all by himself. He then thought to himself what would happen if Mary stayed on the Champ Team. He would never get the chance to ever see Leena again. He then sighed and went for the bags Mary left.  
***********************************  
I guess this fic's a little bit on romance, so tell me this. Who deserves Leena more? Do you think Harry deserves to have something bad like having Mary as a new team mate of the Champ team? Did you like the song I picked? And how's the Alpha team going to be now that Anne joined? That's one more part of my Zoids fic.Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	6. New Wings/Against the Champ Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
At the parts shop, Dr. Layon came to pick up a few new parts. They later took it to the ship for Max and Anne to see. When they came down, all they saw was a giant backpack like booster with two really sharp wings attached to the sides.  
  
Max: So what's this, Doc?  
  
Anne: It looks like a school bag with wings on the sides.  
  
Layon: It's the back boosters!  
  
Max: And the wings are for flying?  
  
Layon: They're the blade/wings. They cut through things and they help you fly if you didn't know that.  
  
Max:We were kinda wondering why you were never a comedian.  
  
Layon: ...I hope you were joking on that, because I could cut your pay! Now anyway,the wings are devided in different places. You will be able to move the wings in many different directions.Also, if you check closely at the wings, you'll see that they have hatches at the tip. That's where the energy shield is activated.  
  
Max: Ah sweet! But why wasn't it installed in the Iron Monkey?  
  
Layon: We want this to be like a surprise kind of thing. So no airborn Zoids will come in the later battles. Besides,it will slow down it's speed. Am I clear?  
  
Max: I get it. But won't the back boosters help?  
  
Layon:It will just make things worse. Believe me.  
  
Anne: But how are you going to install that in the Iron Monkey?  
  
Layon: Right now, I'm building a special convertion system for that. Don't forget that it also comes with a helmet for the Iron Monkey.  
  
The three of them then took a good look at the item of what's beside the parts. They found a helmet that covers up to the nose. The nose part, however, had a point at the end and it looked like there were edges from the nose to the two horn like ends of the helmet.  
  
Max: This is going to help us in our battle with the Champs?  
  
Layon: Of course. The whole point is that the monkey can go to the air. And while in the air, the Iron Monkey can use it's tail gun and shoot whoever's on the ground.  
  
Anne: Oh! I get it now!  
  
Max: And where's the convertion system?  
  
Layon: It's on the cieling of the mouth.  
  
The three of them then ran to see the roof of the mouth. They then opened the door to see whatever's on the ceiling. What was there was a hatch they haven't seen until today. Surprised with what Max has, he couldn't find the right words to say.  
  
Layon: So what do you think?  
  
Max: It's the coolest thing I've ever seen!  
  
Anne: So when's our match?  
  
Layon: Tomorrow. So right now, let's just test the boosters for any minor problems.  
  
The doctor then left to the main controls. He was thinking to himself why he even wanted these parts anyway. If he wanted to beat something like the Liger Zero, he needed an air advantage. The only one that could get in his way was the Gunsniper. But on the other hand,that's what the energy shield is for.  
Then a Dibison fell down. The battle was over. The Judge in the capsule behind it raised its red flag hand. The winner of that match was the Blitz team. They were up against the Arrowhead Team, which had 3 Dibisons and a Command Wolf for a leader.  
  
Bit: Alright Liger!  
  
The Liger Zero Schniderr was what Bit chose to win this round. He got some help Brad's long range gun, Leena's Weasle Unit Assault, Jamie's Raynos, which is right now flying in the air, and a little bit of the "Wild Eagle". These teams were now the average S class team, but the Blitz team beat them with confidence. After the fight with the Typhoon team, who were like the Sabers of the S class, all four of them seem to think that this was like the A class all over again.  
  
Tauros: Congratulations bit! Guess what? We 're going to go on a vacation!  
  
Brad: Alright!  
  
Leena: Yes!  
  
Wild Eagle: The Wild Eagle is immortal (faints and Raynos crashes)  
  
Brad: Not again!  
  
Back at the base,somewhere at night, everyone was minding their own business. Jamie was thinking of new tactical stratagies for their next Zoid battle and some study on the Iron Monkey. Brad was Up in his room, drinking some coffee. Leena was eating Bit's cookie and Bit was at the hanger, talking to his Liger.  
  
Bit: Hey Liger! We did it again! We beat the Arrowhead team! And now we're going on vacation.  
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
Bit: Who knows who our next battle is with.  
  
Harry: My name's Harry Champ! I'm a man looking for some help about his sister!  
  
Bit: No Liger! The Champ team's on class A right now, so ...How did you talk?  
  
Harry: I said it!  
  
Bit turned around and found Harry Champ, only that he wasn't being himself for the time being, he was looking over his back and was hiding behind Bit from something. Bit then , out of curiousity, checked outside to see if anyone was coming.  
  
Bit:* I should really shut the doors at night.* So what's up Harry?  
  
Harry: My sister's come to stay with me. She said she want to do some Zoid battling for a few month or years.  
  
Bit: You mean Mary Champ!? That girl who wanted my Liger!?  
  
Harry: Well it's not excactly Mary Poppins! Now help me!  
  
Bit: What do you want me to do?  
  
Harry: Get her out of my base! She's ruining my chances between Leena and me!  
  
Bit: You know what happened last time she saw me!  
  
Harry: What do you mean!? It wasn't you she was after! It was your Liger Zero!  
  
Bit: Is there any other reason why I should take care of her?  
  
Harry: Because we have a Zoid battle tomorrow and she wants to be in it.  
  
Bit: Against who? I might know this team.  
  
Harry: This new one called the Alpha team.  
  
A few seconds later, Brad came down in a instant and ran up to Harry's face. Jamie heared it and got off of the computer and ran to the room also. Leena didn't even bother because she knew it was Harry. She also needed some milk to go with the cookie she ate.  
  
Brad and Jamie: What!!!???  
  
Harry: The Alpha team, you know. The one with the small Iron Kong.  
  
Bit: You mean the Iron Monkey!  
  
Brad: You're screwed. You know that, Harry?  
  
Jamie: Quit now before you get in big trouble!  
  
Bit, Brad and Jamie continued to tell what the Alpha team is going to do to him. Some of them were encouragements, some were discouragements and the other one was all about the Iron Monkey. It took a while for an idea to get into his head.  
  
Harry:* If I can defeat this Iron Monkey, than maybe Leena will like me and leave Bit!* Okay! Shut up! I'll give up. So is Leena around?  
  
Brad: She's somewhere around.  
  
Harry: Then tell her I said ,"Hi!" (walks out)  
  
Bit: Wait! You're just gonna walk away!?  
  
Harry: Leena deserves her privacy!  
  
Jamie: Don't you have a Zoid to go home with?  
  
Harry: I got my Dark Horn!  
  
Leena: (stands with the others while eating the cookie and drinking milk) What's up with him.  
  
Jamie: Harry's gonna quit in a match between him and the Alpha team.  
  
Leena:Oh...(bite..drink...ahh)..He's not quiting, you know?  
  
Brad: What else is new?  
  
Bit: (looks at Leena) Hey! That's my Cookie!  
  
The next morning, a red Whale King landed on the ground. It opened it's mouth and out of it came an Iron Kong and the custom Dark Horn (AN: I like saying Dark Horn custom better. It sounds more Gundam Wingish). At the other side, the black Whale King came down from the sky and started flying a few feet above the ground. Before anyone came out, the Iron Monkey had the roof hatch opened for the new booster. The hatch of the roof opened and a few robotic arms attatched the booster. Some of the robotic arms even stuck the helmet into place. While that happened, the black Dibison ran out of the mouth of the Whale King. It wasn't long until the Iron Monkey,with it's new armor,came at the edge of the mouth. The wings extended out of the back boosters..  
  
Max: Iron Monkey! Now ready to go!  
  
The Iron Monkey then flew off the Whale King and landed on the ground, right next to the Dibison. Both Anne and Max on a stratagy on blasting them out of the skies. At the other side of the battlefield, the other Champ sibs waited for the signal. Then the Judge Capsule fell.  
  
Judge: The area within a 5 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield...  
  
(at Whale King)  
  
Layon: Remember what I told you to do. Ok?  
  
Anne: It's clear as crystal doc. But why are we using the booster back now?  
  
Layon: The radar says that the only ones you're facing are ground Zoids.  
  
Max: Ok then. Now let's see this duo in action!  
  
Judge:.....All others must evacuate at once....  
  
(at Dark Horn)  
  
Mary: (pops up) You know what to do right?  
  
Harry: Yeah, Mary. I do.  
  
Judge:Area scanned...Battlefield set up! The Alpha Team vs. the Champ team! Battle mode 0982! Ready....fight!  
  
The Iron Monkey has spread it's wings and flew up into the air with the help of his boosters. In the cockpit, Max went for the side console and took out the rifle. Outside, the monkey's tail went down and in between it's legs. The Dibison then ran towards the field. At the other side, Mary and Harry were looking around for the monkey. What they knew was that the monkey couldn't fly, so they didn't bother with the sky. In the cockpit of the Iron Monkey, Max found the Iron Kong and the Dark Horn on his radar.  
  
Max: (pops on Anne's screen) I found them. They're dead straight ahead. There's an Iron Kong up ahead. So stay sharp.  
  
Anne:Thanks Max.  
  
And then started to adjust the cannons on both the Iron Kong and the Dark Horn. At the other side of the battlefield, Harry picked up something on his radar. He found something circling both him and Mary, but it was nowhere in sight.  
  
Harry: Hey Mary. Do you notice something wrong with the radar?  
  
Mary: Yeah. Something's circling us.  
  
Harry:But there' s no one in sight.  
  
It took a few seconds for Harry to realize that he was the enemy was in the sky. But at the same time, the monkey's tail started shooting at the guns of the Dark Horn. Harry then started to run while Mary tried to shoot the Zoid.   
  
Mary: Oh no you're not!  
  
As the Dark Horn ran, he found a Dibison running along the way. Not having any more weapons, he tried to run around (way around) the Dibison so he can attack from the back. Anne just deployed a missle, which busted the Dark Horn and got him out of the battlefield. Anne was talking to Dr. Layon at the cockpit after.  
  
Anne: Are you sure you don't want me to help Max?  
  
Layon: We're still in testing.  
  
Anne: But this is an Iron Kong!  
  
Layon: And this is an amatuer warrior.  
  
(at Mary's cockpit)  
  
Mary: Hold still, so I can shoot you!  
  
Mary Kept on shooting the Zoid as it flew in the air. And every shot she made kept on missing. Layon then gave him the signal to fly away from the Zoid. Max did as told and Anne got a signal to do a Megalo Max. The Iron Monkey then flew to the Iron Kong. At the cockpit, Max gave a little smile on his face.  
  
Max: Final Cut!  
  
Outside, the wings layed flat sharp and the tip of the edges of the wings started to glow. Layon forgot to mention that the edges of the wings are made out of blades of a Blade Liger. But no one seems to care a bit. Max used the back boosters to hurry up the pace. He past through the Iron Kong's legs in a split second. Unable to stop, the Iron Monkey used it's wings to resist air, slowing down its speed.  
  
Mary: What was that?  
  
What Mary didn't know was there was a sonic boom coming her way. She tried to walk, but something on her radar went wrong. When her Iron Kong tries to move, she falls down because she has no legs. Then the sonic boom kicked in, which blew her out of the sky. Just to make things worse. A Megalo Max blast went through the Iron Kong. Mary came down on a parachute and landed in safety.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is....The Alpha Team!  
  
Anne: Oh yeah! We did it Max!  
  
Max: New wings and another victory. What could get better than this?  
  
Layon: (pops up) Congrats again! You seem to be doing alright so far. You deserve a break.  
  
Max: Really?  
  
Anne: And it's still my vacation.  
  
Max: So where to?  
  
Layon: A theme park with pools, jacuzzis and hot springs.  
  
Anne: YES!!!  
  
Max: Oh yeah, baby!  
  
Somewhere around a resturaunt. The Blitz Team were just watching the match and where just amazed every single time. First, it was an Iron Monkey. But now what they just seen, it's now an Iron Monkey that can fly.  
  
Leena: You see. Harry never had a chance.  
  
Brad: Even his sister stayed longer than him.  
  
Bit: That's sad.  
  
Jamie: Now a flying monkey?  
  
Somewhere at another resturaunt three people were laying around, drinking coffee. They were Stoler, Sanders and Pierce. They were just watching some of the match between the Alphas and the Champs.  
  
Stoler: The monkey's not bad, huh?  
  
Pierce: I always thought this guy was going somewhere.  
  
Sanders: I don't think he's that good. I think we should face them.  
  
Stoler: Who told you to talk?  
  
Sanders: We quit the Backdraft group. So I can do whatever I want.  
  
Pierce: Well the Backdraft group is no more. Everyone in it got arrested.  
  
Stoler: That means no more of that annoying Gold Team.  
  
Pierce: I never liked them.  
  
Stoler: I liked the name, but not the team.  
  
Sanders: Why don't we take their name and form our own team?  
  
Stoler: Sanders! Be quiet! Hey! Why don't we take the name ,"Gold team", form our own group and go against the Alpha team?  
  
Pierce: (sarcasticly) What a creative mind you have.  
  
Sanders: But wait! What do I get for a Zoid? You have the Elephander and we took your Stormsworder in our Whale King.  
  
Stoler: You get nothing Sanders!  
  
Pierce: I was thinking of wanting to go back to Zoid battling the right way.  
  
Sanders: Then let's going!  
  
Stoler: Who's the leader of this group, Sanders!?  
  
Sander:....you.  
  
Stoler: Then let's get going!  
  
Somewhere around the parts shop, Dr. Layon gave new plans to the workers. They looked at it very much closer than usual and were stumped. Lately, what he wanted were new boosters and a bigger back booster with wings. But this over here was just too much.  
  
worker: Are you sure you want this?  
  
Layon: Of course I do! What's so bad about it?  
  
worker: This could take about a week if we work on this.  
  
Layon: I don't care! I want it and I want it now!  
  
worker: Okay! Hold your horses for a week this will be fixed in no time.  
  
Layon: (drops thousands of dollars at the worker)  
  
worker:..make that four days.  
  
Layon walked outside and up into his Whale King and took off into the sky. They were heading to the place Max and Anne liked to call, "Paradise: the land of pools, jacuzzis and hot springs" But on another place, a certain Hover Cargo was going up to the same place.  
  
************************************  
Stoler, Sanders and Pierce are the new Gold team! How will this affect teams like the Blitz team and the Alpha team? What will happen on the Alpha team's vacation? And what new parts are the workers making for Dr. Layon. That's one more part of my Zoids fic.Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	7. The Pauper arrives/Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
It was a nice sunny day when the Whale King flew to Wild Water World: the place with all sorts of fun. Max was with the Dibison and the Iron Monkey, cleaning out some things. Anne was in her room. She was trying to figure out what to wear when they make it to the WWW. Earlier, Dr. Layon had given her about 200 dollars to spend at a store they were going to go to. The only one who didn't seem to be excited was Dr. Layon. The only thing he was concerned with right now was revenge.  
Not far behind was the Hover Cargo, where the Blitz team was. They were getting ready for all the fun also. Dr. Tauros, like Dr. Layon, wasn't excited. He was just looking forward to making new Zoid models and is trying to get away from those, whom he thought, took drugs.  
At the Champ base, Harry was playing his guitar on the couch, writing down more words for Leena to hear. He thought that this might as well be his hobby as long as Mary is still around. Mary then came in, so Harry flipped over his paper to a side that has lyrics to another song. Mary then sat by him and started reading what was on the side Harry flipped over.  
  
Mary: (reading) I tried so hard and got so far...in the end it doesn't even matter? (stops reading) What's this for?  
  
Harry: ....the ....uh....my cousin....  
  
Mary: Who then? Gary? Jerry? Or is it Terry?  
  
Harry: Well it's for none of them..  
  
Mary: You mean that dispicable Larry!?  
  
Harry: Uh...yeah.  
  
Mary: Harry! You still talk to him? He was the first who left the Champ foundation just to battle Zoids for a bad reason you know? He even took our best Zoid! You wanna know what he's doing right now because of that?  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Mary: Well he now...  
  
At WWW, a little girl started to drown in a swimming pool. Apparently, it's because she doesn't know how to swim. Not much people were around, so no one was called for help. But right by the swimming pool was a life guard. He had blue eyes and brown hair combed back. He was all muscular and was all thin. He ran to the drowning girl and pulled her out. She was breathing hardly but was glad to be alive. Not only that, but she noticed that she was saved by who she thought was the ,"Man of her dreams". She thanked the lifeguard and left for another part of the pool. Out of curiousity, the lifeguard looked at the level. It was kind of pathetic, knowing that someone as young as her could drown in two feet of water.  
Later in the hours, the Alpha team came into the resort, where they saw people playing and running through the place. Excited to even talk to each other, Max went to wave pool while Anne went to the jacuzzi. Layon then stood next to on of the officials.  
  
Layon: Excuse me. Is there a noodle stand in the food court?  
  
The official pointed to where the food court as fast as Layon ran there a few seconds later. Just one minute later, the Blitz team was there. Dr. Tauros tagged along too because he remembered that there were hot springs over there. All five of them were at the official's face.  
  
Bit: Where's the wave pool?  
  
official: Over there (points to where it is)  
  
Bit: Thanks! (runs there)  
  
Leena: Where's the jacuzzi?  
  
official: Over there. (points to where it is)  
  
Leena: Thanks! (runs there)  
  
Brad and Tauros: Where are the hot springs?  
  
official: Over there. (points to where it is)  
  
Brad and Tauros: Thanks! (runs over there)  
  
Jamie:.......  
  
official: If you walk straight, you'll find the water slides.  
  
Jamie: How'd you know?  
  
official: Live your life with a water park and you'll know soon...  
  
Jamie: Okay then... (walks there)  
  
At a resturaunt, Leon was eating some food with Naomi and watching the news on TV. A Zoid battle was going to come in a few seconds, so they first were watching a news flash. They were talking about a gang of crooks with 2 Helcats and a Storm sworder were around Wild Water World.  
  
Naomi: I wish I was at Wild Water World.  
  
Leon: Yeah. But we're booked in alot of battles you know.  
  
Naomi: So what do you think of the Alpha team now?  
  
Leon: Can you believe it? The Iron Monkey now has flying parts!  
  
Naomi: And what about the new partner of his?  
  
Leon: The black Dibison? Now the team's strong at both short range and long range battles.  
  
Naomi: And to think that they're at the A class now!  
  
Leon: And we're in the same class...  
  
Naomi: .......I'm scared!  
  
???: Hey! Some new team called the Gold Team's going against the Fuzzy Pandas!  
  
Leon: Well see what happens if you see this!  
  
At another battlefield, Mary and her Iron Kong were running away, screaming, from a Red Horn. Harry then came in with his Iron Kong and punched it to the skies. The battle was over and they won. They were up against the Red Fire team. Back at the base, Harry was laying on his couch wondering about what his sister said about his cousin, Larry Champ.  
  
Harry: *No way..Did Larry really do that? I mean, I haven't seen him in a long time. On the other hand, five years isn't really that long..is it?*  
  
Mary: (from distance) Oh Harry! For the next battle, do you think we can all be Cannon Tortoises? We'll all look so cute in it!  
  
Harry: * One thing for sure..from what I've heard, Larry would make a better partner than Mary. Especially with that Zoid he stole.*  
  
At WWW, at the food court, Layon just ordered his sixth cup of noodles. He was thinking to himself how long it would be to get to S class. And in order to get one step closer to revenge, he needed two more people to join the Alpha team. The worker of the stand he was in then came up to him and started talking to him.  
  
worker: Hey! You feel a little bit low.  
  
Layon: I was wondering. How, besides the Royal Cup, can you make it to the S class?  
  
worker: Well, there is that tournament coming up the next month.  
  
Layon: (eating and slurp) Tournament?  
  
worker: The Eighth annual Gold cup tournament.  
  
Layon: (slurpedy slurp) So how do you join this?  
  
worker: You need about 3-4 people to join.  
  
Just from hearing that, Layon snapped and started to hurl his cup of noodles to the floor. But as he raised his noodles to the air, he came back to reality and sat down. He couldn't believe it. He needed a new member. But where can he get that new member?  
At the hot springs, Brad and Tauros were just sitting in the hot springs with a lot of other people who are just taking up space. That's not important for now so, at the water slides, Jamie was screaming through a tunnel-water slide he was riding. It was a water slide that was as high as 70 feet. He kept on screaming like a girl through the whole ride. He screamed so loud, that even Harry could've heard it in the comfort of his own home. But somewhere in the middle of the ride, all the screaming has just turned to laughter of a mature person. Out of the tube didn't come a scared chicken who was gonna suffer from a heart attack, but a spiky haired, dare devil called ," The Wild Eagle". Noticing how Jamie changed, all the people around him got out of the pool and went to the same water slide that changed Jamie so maybe they can become a new person.  
  
Wild Eagle: Ah man! That's no fun anymore! I'm just going to get some real thrills!  
  
Hoping for real thrills, The Wild Eagle went up to the bigger water slides. And when he's done, he'll go up to the all new ride, "The Water Rocket. So now at the Jacuzzi, Anne was laying there, relaxing and enjoying the sweet sensation of the jacuzzi. She was wearing a black bikini by the way. Leena came a few seconds later, in a pink bikini as well.  
  
Leena: Hey! Mind if I join you?  
  
Anne: Sure. Just don't disturb my relaxation.  
  
(AN: Keep in mind that these two never met in their last battle) Leena then got into the water and sat across from Anne. It was like paradise in there. They could take hot baths or showers, but nothing could compare to this. They were both closing their eyes and looking up into the sky and listening to the bubbles that are bubbling out of the water.  
  
Leena: (relaxed tone of voice) This stuff is just relaxing!  
  
Anne: (relaxed tone of voice also) I know.  
  
Leena: So you come here often?  
  
Anne: No. We came here for a break from Zoid battling.  
  
Leena: What class are you in?  
  
Anne: So far, class A.  
  
Leena: Hey! Maybe we'll battle each other one day.  
  
Anne: Maybe so.  
  
Leena: My name's Leena by the way. What's your's?  
  
Anne: Anne Hart.  
  
Leena: So what team are you on?  
  
Anne: Some new team that's been around lately.  
  
Leena: Man. We've been in Zoid battles so long, we deserved a vacation! Don't you think?  
  
Anne: Yeah. I don't see why we're even talk about Zoid battling right now.  
  
Leena: Yeah I know. There is more to life than just that.  
  
Anne: As long as we're here, let's just relax and talk about more important things.  
  
While they were in the jacuzzi, people from the other jacuzzis were starting at them. And the girls don't even know it since their eyes are closed. While at the wave pool, Bit was at the ropes, hoping for another wave. Luckilly another wave came. Bit then gripped around the ropes as the wave tried to take him away. Not far off, a girl around fourteen or so was at the deep end, which was off limits. Some people tried to safe her, but the officials held them back. They sent the same life guard who was guarding the pool this morning to rescue the girl. A few minutes later, the girl was laying down on the ground. The life guard then checked for air. There was none so everyone stood back as the life guard did CPR on her. While doing this, the life guard felt a tounge come up his mouth. The life guard then came up and declared her alive and well. Turning really red, the girl left ran to the water slides.  
  
Life Guard: *Why do I even do this for a living?*  
  
Still in the pool for about a few minutes later, Bit was standing there. He was wondering how lucky it would be to have a job like that. He could picture himself right now, giving what he calls "CPR" to a girl in distress. Not far away from him swam Max. Max was waiting for another wave to come and see how long he can hold his breath under water. Bit then turned around and figured out who it was.  
  
Bit: Max?  
  
Max: (looks at Bit) Bit!  
  
Bit: How's everything going?  
  
Max: Everything's going a ok!  
  
Bit: And how's that new team of yours coming along?  
  
Max: We already have another member. And we've been on the sweetest winning streak ever!  
  
Bit: You still think we're going to battle each other one day?  
  
Max: I hope so!  
  
Another wave came and crashed into both of them. The enormous crash has them both in the water. While in there, Bit wondered if Max was part of the Alpha team. And to see a coincidence, he never saw Layon in a long time. He was then thinking if Layon was going to form the Alpha team and put in people like Max and Anne and make them fight until they were in the S class so they can fight the Blitz team....But then he'd think that someone that crazy would think that would happen.  
Outside WWW a few minutes later, something was shooting the place down. Everyone at the place looked up and found a Stormsworder. The Stormsworder then came to the wave pool, where everyone evacuated. The guy then in the Stormsworder started to talk.  
  
???: Attention! Someone here knows what we want! Give it to us or else these civilians will die!  
  
At the food court, Layon was looking at the Stormsworder in shock. He knew who this was. The Wild Eagle was looking up from the pool the higher water slide went to. He then ran out of the pool to the Hover Cargo. At the hot springs, Brad and Tauros were going to go, but they stayed in too long. At the jacuzzi, Anne and Leena had to get out in a disappointed look. They wanted to stay a few more minutes in the water. And at the wave pool, Bit was going to the Hover Cargo while Max went to Layon since he doesn't knows where the Whale King is. But what Layon heard was no coincidence it was someone he knew from the past.  
  
Layon:...Polta?  
  
Max: (ran up to him) Doc! Where's the Whale King?  
  
Layon: It's just outside. I'll get it!  
  
Anne: (ran up to them) I need the Whale King!  
  
Layon: Then follow me!  
  
The three of them got ran and ran until they got into the Whale King. At the Hover Cargo. Leena came out with her Gunsniper. Bit then came to the Matenance deck and converted his Liger armor to the Panzer. He knew that the Panzer would shoot down the Stormsworder. All he had to do was make sure no one got hurt. The Panzer unit was now ready to launch.  
  
Wild Eagle: Liger Zero Panzer! CAS complete!  
  
The Side of the Hover Cargo opened and out came the Liger Zero Panzer. He noticed that Leena was going to do a Weasle unit total assault. But something was shooting Leena. While at the Whale King. The Iron Monkey got into the convertion and picked up it's wings. The monkey then went to the bottom hatch (where the Sabbaths and the Stormsworders were released) and dropped into the sky, were it flew to the Stormsworder. Polta was in the Stormsworder alright. He was wearing new kinds of sunglasses (Decent ones!).   
  
Polta: You know the drill! Go get that... What is it?  
  
The Iron Monkey then opened it's blade/wings and went to the Stormsworder. But the target flew up in the air. The people below it felt high winds come by which was trailing the Iron Monkey. As the monkey flew by, the wings, somehow, cut two zoids already. It was two Helcats.  
  
Polta: The hell?   
  
Max: You're next!  
  
The Iron Monkey then came up in the air to chase Polta and the Stormsworder. Bit , was seeing the Iron Monkey with the wings in person. He couldn't believe it. But he still had to save the people from the Stormsworder. Bit then deployed all the bombs at the Stormsworder, with some accidently going to the monkey. Leena recovered and did the whole Weasle unit total assault at anything in the air. At the Iron Monkey, Max noticed bombs coming his way in the radar. He was too slow to fly away and he was going to shoot it down, but there were too much. So the Iron Monkey turned around and used it's wings to cover the Zoid. At the end of the wings, the two hatches opened and opened an energy shield. All the bombs exploded as soon as they hit the shield. The Iron Monkey was then about to fall from the lacking of wings, then flew again from the wings' extention.   
  
Max: What where you doing!?  
  
Leena: (pops out) Hey, Monkey Man! Do us a favor! Don't be a hero and get out of here!... It's you!  
  
Max: We meet again, Leena! Do me a favor and me do the work!  
  
Leena: What are you saying?  
  
Shutting off Leena's screen, the boy grabbed the rifle and popped the aimer. He was trying hard to find lock on the Stormsworder and shoot it down without getting anyone hurt. The Stormsworder then got locked on, but a zoid crashed into the Stormsworder and crashed it into the ground. Max and the Iron Monkey then came up to the Whale King. A few minutes later, Bit, the Wild Eagle who is now Jamie and Leena were standing right next to the scene were the two Zoids were. Apparently, the Zoid that helped was a black and dark blue detailed Stormsworder and it is still in one piece. Polta and his two helpers went to jail with the other members of the Backdraft Group. Extremely confused and not wanting to know what happened, they both went to the Hover Cargo after getting Brad and Layon out of the hot springs. Bit was still wondering after seeing the Iron Monkey and Max, if those to where linked up in some kind of way. Up in the Whale King at the same time, Layon was looking at the Stormsworder and was having an evil smile moment.  
At the Champ base, Harry was walking outside and thinking to himself how his cousin even did somthing like what he did years ago. Mary was testing the Cannon Tortoise with a long range cannon and started shooting all over the place. Harry didn't really care because of what he heard this morning. Benjamin then came up.  
  
Benjamin: Aren't you going to try the Cannon Tortoise?  
  
Harry: Why bother? We're going to lose anyway.  
  
Benjamin: You still bummed out over what your cousin did?  
  
Harry: I don't get it. Why did he do something like that? I thought he was happy with the Champ Foundation.  
  
Ben ( I've had it! I'm shortining his name!): Maybe there was another reason.  
  
Harry: *Larry. How could you do this to me? I'm your cousin and you left me to be a ....*  
  
A few minutes later, when the Blitz team left and when the Stormsworder was about to leave, the Whale King Landed. And out of the mouth came Layon, with his sunglasses and his noodles. He wanted to talk to whoever was in the black and blue Stormsworder.   
  
Layon: (screaming) Hey, you! You want to get out of here!? I have a spot on a team called the Alpha Team! You can be our airborn specialist! So if you want to, open the door and give me your name!  
  
The Stormsworder, a few minutes later, opened its mouth and revealed the life guard who was getting tired of his job. We was in a uniform that the Backdraft guys wore (without the eye glass thingies) His blue eyes looked at Layon and his brown hair combed back was being cooled off in the wind. He then spoke.  
  
life guard: ......Larry Champ.  
************************************  
Larry Champ was a life guard. But what was his connection with the Backdraft Group? How is the Alpha team going to be now that they have someone like Larry Champ? And how will that effect the others like the Blitz team? That's one more part of my Zoids fic.Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	8. Anne and Larry team/Jamie's suspision

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
(Author's note): It just came to me that dark Stormsworders exist, so that's going to be the Zoid Larry has. Ok? And this chapter has a really REALLY short battle.  
  
************************************  
Up in the Whale King one morning, Larry, Anne and Max were around the ship, eating noodles. Layon wouldn't bother to buy anything else, so they're stuck with this. They were talking about things, like why Larry even joined the Alpha Team.  
  
Max: So what makes you think you're an important part of the team?  
  
Larry: I'm pretty good in air combat and besides, three heads are better that two.  
  
Anne: That's, " Two heads are better than one."  
  
Larry: Well we're a trio now. So what did Layon see in you?  
  
Anne: He said I was good in targeting and I back up Max in the whole long rage/ close range battles.  
  
Larry: And what about you, Max?  
  
Max: Layon said that I possessed something that no one could ever have.  
  
Anne: And what's that Max?  
  
Max: He didn't say.  
  
Anne: I think it's his Zoid. It's a seriously modified Iron Kong.  
  
Larry: Oh really?  
  
Anne: Layon likes to call it the Iron Monkey!  
  
Max: It was always called that.  
  
Larry: Maybe Layon picked us because we have rare Zoids.  
  
Anne: Could be. Why did he form the Alpha team in the first place?  
  
Max: (thinking) ...You're right.  
  
The second they were thinking of what's going to happen, Layon came into the room. He was as happy as ever, knowing that he can now enter the Gold Tournament and get to the S class. He then slapped down a clip board and started telling the good news.  
  
Layon: Good morning, Alpha Team!  
  
Anne: Hey doc.  
  
Larry: Sir.  
  
Max: Sup man?  
  
Layon: We're going to enter the Gold Cup tournament in one month!  
  
Max: You sure about that? We really need to make sure our team's good enough. Larry joined only yesterday! And he didn't even go to a single battle yet.  
  
Layon: That's why he has a match with Anne!  
  
Anne: ...And Max?  
  
Layon: No. We're taking his Zoid to the parts shop for repairs.  
  
Max: What for? New boosters?  
  
Layon: You're getting a really special gun.  
  
Max: But isn't the laser gun good enough?  
  
Layon: Well if it was, I wouldn't be doing this crap in the first place. Now get ready! It's with the Judgement Team.  
  
Layon left and was dancing the whole way. Larry couldn't believe that his first battle on the Alpha Team was the day after he joined. Anne couldn't believe it also. She knew they needed Max for this. But this team could be easy. Afterall, they are just a bunch of nobodies.  
At the Blitz team's base, Jamie was on his computer, looking at a tape of the Alpha team's matches. Everything he sees is the Iron Monkey. Iron Monkey this, Iron Monkey that. Nothing else. Looking closely, he sees a Dibison in the back... A black Dibison to add up.  
  
Jamie: No way.  
  
Later on at the parts shop. Layon was giving the workers the Iron Monkey to modify for a bit. Max came out a few minutes later and noticed something in the back of the shop. It looked like giant arms and leg armor.  
  
Max: What's that for?  
  
Layon: You'll see when we get the parts. Just two more days!  
  
Max: Ok then.  
  
Layon wanted to test out the dark Stormsworder as soon as they gave the monkey. Up in the Whale King, the bottom hatch opened, and from that hatch dropped the dark Stormsworder that took the skies.  
  
Layon: (pops up) Ok Larry, go to Mach 3.  
  
Larry: Ok.(goes to mach 3)  
  
(at the Whale King)  
  
Max: So what's going to happen to me for the while?  
  
Anne: You can clean up the Whale King.  
  
Layon: Ok do that.  
  
Max: WHAT!?  
  
Layon: You can start with the Griffin system.  
  
Anne: The what?  
  
Layon: The Griffen system is what I like to call the new conversion system. Because it makes the Iron Monkey look like a griffen in its armor.  
  
Max: But it looks nothing like a griffin.  
  
Layon: Remember the leg and arm armor. The claws will now look like ones of an eagle. I show you, but I'd wish they'd just go faster!  
  
Larry: Faster? You want me to go faster?  
  
Layon: No! Get back to Whale King! You did enough for one day.  
  
The dark Stormsworder then came back to the Whale King and entered the mouth. They were going to get ready for their match with the Judgement team. At the base of the Blitz team, Leena was running away from Bit. She had his cookie and was running around the place. A few minutes later, when Bit was too tired to run, Leena was eating the cookie right on front of his face. She eventually was in her room, lying on her bed. She was thinking about the Iron Monkey and Anne and Max... She was trying to put the puzzles together, but nothing came out right.  
  
Leena: * Woah.. So Max has the Iron Monkey. He fought everyone and has then beaten them. From the fuzzy pandas to Jack Sisco to the Champ team... What else could happen?   
  
Later on, the Whale King was in the air and the bottom hatch opened, which dropped the dark Stormsworder. The Stormsworder then flew through the air as slow as possible. The Whale King then landed on the ground, where the black Dibison ran out of. Both Anne and Larry had a plan. The black Dibison was going to blast whoever their opponent is while the dark Stormsworder finished the rest. Up in the Whale King, Max was giving directions to his fellow partners while their battle was getting started. He was given a break from cleaning the Griffen system. It said that the Judgement team was a Lightning Saix and a Command Wolf.  
  
Anne: Some judgement!  
  
Larry: I'm feeling confident already!  
  
Concerned about the whole thing, Max asked who the Judgement team even is. All that Layon said was that they were the typical A class team. The judge capsule then fell to the ground. As the capsule opened, the judge was sleeping on the job, but eventually woke up.  
  
Judge: Oh! um... The area within a 5 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Only authorized warriors and other personel are allowed on the battlefield. Danger! All others must leave at once! Area scanned....Battle approved! ...The Alpha team vs the Judgement team! Battle mode 0982. Ready......... Fight! (AN: I finally got it! ...Well at least I think I did....)  
  
As the battle started, the black Dibison started aiming at the two zoids that started shooting. When the Dibison started shooting the missles after locking on to the enemies, the two zoids started to run away. Up in the Whale King, Max and Layon were watching the battle without any problem at all.   
  
Max: Hey, Anne! You think Larry can have a chance? He needs to prove how good he is to be in this team.  
  
Larry: Ok, Anne! Stay put and let me do the work!  
  
Anne: (in a disappointed tone of voice) Oh all right...  
  
Larry then boosted the dark Stormsworder into mach 3, and flew over the Command Wolf and the Lightning Saix. Still running, the two Zoids still felt confident, that is until they fell over and let the missles hit. At the Dibison cockpit, Anne was sitting around, thinking of how long this battle was going to end. Maybe about three to five minutes. While thinking, a large explosion came. But the Lightning Saix was still running up and well. It ran behind the Dibison and started attacking from behind. Anne wasn't able to counter attack from all the hits she was taking. Straight from the sky, then, came the dark Stormsworder. It flew over the Lightning Saix and hit it with a sonic boom, leaving it lying on the floor. Very pissed at what happened, Anne turned the Dibison around and hit it with a Megalo Max.  
  
Judge: The battle is over..... already? .. (sweat drop) ... uh .. the winner is the Alpha team....   
  
Up in the Whale King, Max and Layon were wondering what just even happened. It looked like the Alpha team only needed those two to win battles. But on the other hand, these were an example of the TYPICAL A class team. At a resturaunt, there was a boy with blonde spiky hair and dark blue eyes sitting at a table. He had goggles over his head and was wearing a denim jacket with a white shirt under it. He also wore denim pants to match his jacket. He was watching the battle the Alpha team just had and was smiling, wondering how cool it would be to be in something like the Alpha Team or the Blitz team. Getting up and leaving the table after, he dropped a dollar to tip the waiter.  
At the Blitz team's base, later that night, Jamie was at the computer, checking the battle simulation on the battles the Blitz team had and compared them with all the matches the Alpha team had. Leena then came in and looked at the screen.  
  
Leena: What are you doing?  
  
Jamie: I'm comparing our battle tactics with the Alpha team's.   
  
Leena: You know, I heard rumors that they have a new team member.  
  
Jamie: I'm checking and it seems here that the members of the Alpha team aren't posted up yet.  
  
Leena: Well I know one of them!  
  
Jamie: Yeah I know! You can tell considering she has a black Dibison...  
  
Leena: No! I mean Max! He controls the Iron Monkey!  
  
Jamie: (at the same time with Leena) ..I can't believe Anne Hart's on the team!  
  
It took a few seconds for a reaction. And all that was around the room so far was nothing but silence. They both looked at each other, wondering how it could be. Now they know that Max and Anne were part of the team. But the question for them is.. who's the new member?  
  
Jamie: Max has the Iron Monkey!?  
  
Leena: Yeah! I saw him myself at the attack at WWW.  
  
Jamie: ...What attack?  
  
Leena: Oh never mind...  
  
Jamie: Max Leunam has the Iron Monkey...  
  
Leena: So Anne's on the team?  
  
Jamie: It's pretty obvious. She quit the Typhoon team right before split up.  
  
Leena: You're not kidding, are you?  
  
Jamie: Yep. She was the one that froze your system before you even got to hit anyone.  
  
Leena: ...It was her?...  
  
Jamie: And to think she has enough ammo to do a Megalo Max.. All you do is just waste ammo.  
  
Leena: (whacks Jamie) Shut up Jamie! Just wait! I wanna go one on one with her!  
  
Jamie: But under Zoid battle commition rules, S class people can only fight each other..  
  
Leena: ...Oh great!!  
  
She then leaves the room, leaving Jamie all to himself. Just thinking about what he said, especially the one where Anne saves her ammo, he started chuckling. Then he started to laugh out loud about that Leena couldn't do a Megalo Max if his life was on the line. He was laughing so much that he started to cry laughing. This whole thing kept on going until Leena came back with the dark Stormsworder model and threw it at Jamie's head.  
  
Leena: (extremely pissed off) THAT'S THE ZOID THE NEW GUY HAS!!   
  
The short tempered girl then left the room, leaving Jamie alone again. Only this time with a giant bump to his head with the model. He then studied it and started thinking about something suspicious. At the hanger, Bit was talking to his Liger Zero.  
  
Bit: ... So you think Max has the Iron Money?   
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
Bit: Oh come on Liger! There IS an Iron Monkey! And one day, we're going to face it!   
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
Bit: ... You're right Liger. What IS the big deal if we fight it?  
  
Somewhere in the desert, The Whale King landed on the ground. As the mouth opened, the coach of the Alpha team walked out and looked around the place. He was looking around as if he was looking for something he just can't seem to find. A few seconds later, he goes back up to the Whale King and takes off.  
  
************************************  
What was Layon doing that? What does Jamie suspect? Anne and Max have been busted, so how will this affect the Blitz team and the Alpha team? And how powerful will the Iron Monkey be in one day. That's one more part of my Zoids fic.Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over.  
  
* Attention!*  
I'm taking a survey! Can you please tell me which kind of zoid would you like to see that can defeat the Shadow Fox if at 0992/ 0982.  
  
An stealth Lightning Saix?  
or  
A Neo Warshark?  
  
Thank you for your cooperation. 


	9. New Armor/Showdown with the Fluegel team

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
Two days have passed already. The parts shop has already completed the special weapons for the Iron Monkey and have modified it a bit. A few minutes later, the Whale King landed and opened it's mouth. Layon came out with Larry, who just got out of bed and was lucky to just put on his pants. The worker looked at Larry and looked a little concerned.  
  
worker: So who's he?  
  
Layon: That's my new part of the team: Larry Champ!  
  
worker: He's from the Champ foundation?   
  
Larry: Do we have to talk about this? I really need to get some sleep.  
  
Layon: Well you're going to help me get the Iron Monkey up!  
  
Larry: WHAT!? Why can't Max and Anne do this?  
  
Layon: I did, but for some reason, they're not here.  
  
Larry: (pissed) Oh we'll see about that!  
  
In the Whale King, all you can hear was Anne saying things like," Oh yeah!" and " Give me more!" and " YES!!!". Anne just loves a chunky peanut butter sandwitch, so Max decided to make her some, with her telling him how much peanut butter she wanted. Before Anne could even take a bite out of the sandwitch, Larry came in the room were they both in. Trying to find some kind of minor revenge, he grabs the sandwitch and starts to eat it.  
  
Anne: Hey! That's my sandwitch!  
  
Larry: (mumbling with peanut butter stuck in his mouth)  
  
Max: (gives a glass of milk)  
  
Larry: (drinks whole glass) Ahhhhhh...... Not anymore! You're helping me with the parts and the monkey Zoid!  
  
Larry, who seems to be the so called," older brother", grabs Max by his shirt and Anne by her neck. Larry was dragging them both out of the Whale King. It was a little bit embarassing for Layon to see Larry drag two people out by their shirts and necks though. Larry finally got up to Layon and dropped Anne and Max.  
  
Larry: I finally got them!  
  
Layon: Good. Now you can help me and the workers get these parts on the Whale King.  
  
Larry, Anne and Max went up to the new parts and was just speechless. There were armors for the arms, legs and for the tail. What they also saw was at the hands and feet of the armor. It looked like 3 claws for each hand.  
  
Max: Hey doc. So what's what do these do?  
  
Layon: I'll explain more when we get on the Whale King!  
  
Anne: Hey Max! Why don't you be of some help and get this piece of hell up on the Whale King!  
  
Larry: We could use all the help we can get you know!  
  
Max: Ok then.  
  
At the Blitz team's base, Jamie was at the computer looking up at data from the Alpha team (or whatever they could get). It said that they're undefeated and have a new member of the team, whose name is not on the computer. Bit then came in and started to look at what Jamie's doing.  
  
Bit:..... You must really be a fan of the Alpha team.  
  
Jamie: (freaking out) AHHHHHHHHH! Stop doing that Bit! It's scares me!  
  
Bit: Sorry. So what are you doing?  
  
Jamie: I'm checking for data on the Alpha team. There's something suspicious about them.  
  
Bit: Well about everyone knows that the Zoids they have are very unusual!  
  
Jamie: But there's something else wrong about them.  
  
Bit: Like what? I want you to show me!  
  
Jamie: Ok then... It seems here that the Alpha team has three zoids that are like our counterparts.   
  
Bit: Counterparts?  
  
Jamie: Well for the Gunsiper, there's the black Dibison.  
  
Bit: Doesn't Anne have a black Dibison?  
  
Jamie: That IS Anne!  
  
Bit: What!?  
  
Jamie: And for the Raynos, there's the Stealth Stormsworder. (I really need to decide what to call this thing)  
  
Bit: Then that means for the Liger Zero, there's...  
  
Jamie: The Iron Monkey.  
  
They were both quiet for the moment. The things that Jamie said has gone in and out of Bit's head, in one ear and out the other. When Bit finally got back to his senses, he started to laugh and drop on the floor.  
  
Jamie: What's so funny?  
  
Bit: You're paranoid, Jamie! (laughing) You should lighten up! Naomi and Leon have the Gunsniper and the Blade Liger. And those are the counterparts for Leena's gunsniper and the Liger Zero!  
  
Jamie: Yeah, but it looks like these Zoids can take us out good.  
  
Bit: Jamie. No one can beat me or the Liger Zero!  
  
Jamie: Tell that to the Lightning team.  
  
Bit: Well I got back at them.  
  
Jamie: And the Fuma team.  
  
Bit: We won that battle anyway.  
  
Jamie: And Stoler.  
  
BIt: He didn't beat me! The battle was just cancelled. If he can beat someone like Vega, then maybe something's not going to end well.  
  
Jamie: You got that right.  
  
At the Whale King a few hours later, Anne, Max and Larry were lying down on the floor of the hanger, exhausted from all the work they did. As soon as they got up, Layon came up to them and told them to go to the control room. When they get to the place, Layon showed them the data for the new parts of the Griffen system.  
  
Layon: These are the armor for the arms and legs. They are dangerously equipped with missles and all sorts, which will make the Iron Monkey hard to move. If you empty it out, you will be able to move the monkey at any kind of way. This armor is suppose to raise the strength of the Iron Monkey and could be as strong as the Iron Kong! The downside is that the speed badly drops. But to make up for it we have the tail armor!  
  
Larry: So what does that do?  
  
Layon: The armor is a little bigger than the others. That's because if you look closely and see little stripes on the tail, you'll see that it is a generator that sucks up particles. And it all goes to two places, the tip of the tail and the Iron Monkey's mouth.  
  
Anne: So you're saying that now the Iron Monkey can use a charged particle gun?  
  
Layon: Exactly!  
  
Max: Would it be cool to test this baby out.  
  
Layon: And you will too. You're up againts the Fluegel team at 0988 with 6 shots a piece.  
  
Larry: But doesn't the Fluegel team only have two people?  
  
Layon: That's why we're using two people to the battle.  
  
Max: Guess that means I'm going in since the Iron Monkey needs testing.  
  
Layon: And I want Larry to go with Max.  
  
Anne: Hey! Why are you leaving me here!?  
  
Layon: Well because your Dibison's going to be shot down by that Naomi Fluegel person. And Larry has the advantage since his stealth Stormsworder is so fast. And the best part is that we're doing this at night!  
  
Max: So who should we be aware of?  
  
Layon: And look out for the Blade Liger.  
  
Larry:... That's it?  
  
Layon: Yeah. So let's go test out the Iron Monkey!  
  
At the Blitz team's base. Bit was talking to his Liger about the Alpha team now having a stealth Stormsworder. But then Leon and Naomi came to the door. Surprised, Bit greeted the Fluegel team and invited them in.  
  
BIt: So what's up?  
  
Naomi: I'm just here to see Brad, you know where he is?  
  
Bit: He's in other room.  
  
Naomi: Ok then. (goes to the other room)  
  
Leon: I came to say that I was wrong.  
  
Bit: You were always wrong. There's nothing right about leaving the Blitz team and then talking about potential!  
  
Leon: No, not that. I mean about the Iron Monkey!  
  
Bit: Oh! So I new it! I was right!  
  
Leon: The worst part is that we're up against his team tonight!  
  
Bit: Tonight? Aren't Zoid battle usually during the day?  
  
Leon: ....Beats me...  
  
Bit: So who else are they using?  
  
Leon: Naomi thinks it's a black Dibison or a stealth Stormsworder.  
  
Bit: ...I really don't know what to say about this...  
  
Leon:... Will ," Good luck" make a difference?  
  
Bit: Oh! Good Luck!  
  
Bit and Leon were still talking about what the Iron Monkey could do to the Fluegel team if they weren't careful and if they don't bring up their full potential. While at the other side of the room, Naomi was talking to Brad and Leena. Well actually, she was talking to Brad until Leena came in.  
  
Leena: What are you doing here!?  
  
Naomi: I just wanna say hello to Brad.  
  
Leena: Don't play stupid! I know that you wanna challenge me to a one on one battle and see which Gunsniper is the best!  
  
Naomi: .... Well actually, I don't wanna challenge someone like you. You're just a push over. And besides, a real Gunsniper uses the long range gun at the tail of the Gunsniper.  
  
Brad: Can I go now?  
  
Leena: You're still here!? This is girl talk! Now get out of here!  
  
Somewhere up in the sky, the Whale King landed on the ground and opened the bottom hatch, dropping the Iron Monkey with the all of his Griffin armor, or what the doc likes to call the ,"Iron Monkey: Griffin" (we'll call it IMG for the meantime) At the cockpit, Max had his seat, laid back, covered with a protective ceiling thing (keep in mind about the Schnider) and with a window on the screen that can lock on to any target. The Whale King then took off to the skies.  
  
Layon: (screen pops up) Okay Maxi boy! Use the charged particle gun.  
  
Max: Ok then.  
  
The giant claws of the Iron Monkey grabbed onto the ground. The armor on the tail then started to suck up the particles as a gun appeared out of the Iron Monkey's mouth. As well, the tip of the tail started to open. Both ends of the IMG started up and shot one big bad blast. In the cockpit, Max grabbed onto the rifle and moved it around. As that happened, the tail moved around while firing the giant blast of particles. The beams stopped and the tail armor stopped generating and closed the tip a few seconds later and IMG was ready to go.  
  
Layon: Now try to take flight with all of your boosters.  
  
The Iron Monkey used all of it's booster and tried to fly, but it can't do anything else but walk really slow. The boy was about to go deploy every single bomb from it's armo, but Layon said no. He needed to save the missles for the next battle. The IMG then stopped and the Whale King landed onto the ground. Layon then came out with a cup of noodles. The IMG then opened the head to reveal Max.  
  
Layon: Good job, Max! Now you're ready for the Fluegel team!  
  
Max: So how do we get this thing back in?  
  
Layon:.... *he's right....*  
  
The evening came into a place with cliffs, woods and all kinds of thing. The Whale King then flew down to the ground and landed in the forest. The bottom hatch opened and the IMG fell to the ground. It then walked to the woods. The Whale King then took off for the time being. Somewhere around the scene, a judge capsule then fell out of the sky.  
  
Judge: The area within a 7 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Only authorized warriors and other personel are allowed on the battlefield. Danger! All others must leave at once...Area scanned... battlefield set up!..the Fluegel team vs the Alpha team...Ready.... FIGHT!!  
  
As the battle started, Max was looking at his radar for Naomi. Up in the Whale King, the stealth Stormsworder (or SSS) flew out into the sky. In the forest, Max had already picked up something on the radar. Whoever it is, the person was on the cliff. Up there, a red Gunsniper turned around and bent over. In that cockpit, Naomi turned over and reached for the gun. She couldn't really find anyone since it was dark, but the heat seeking radar helped and she found the Iron Monkey. She tried to put it on target before anything bad happened. At the sky, the SSS found the red Blade Liger. Inside, Leon was looking around for Max and the Iron Monkey, knowing that he's the threat of this team. Without having Leon to know, Larry got the SSS to swoop over the Blade Liger, knocking him with the wind.  
  
Leon: What was that?  
  
Larry: You like that?  
  
At the other side of the battlefield, Naomi locked onto the IMG and went for a shot. At the same time, the IMG planted it's claws to the ground and the tail armor started to generate the particles. Naomi, filled with confidence, shot right at the IMG, but something happened. Out of the forest came two giant blasts. One was able to move anywhere and the other went straight at her gunsniper. The bullet of the gunsniper went straight at the IMG, but was stopped by the energy shield created by the wings. As for the charged particle gun, it busted through the tail of the gunsniper. Now Naomi was forced to do close range combat. So the Gunsniper got back on its feet and ran to Leon for a backup plan. The IMG then turned off its shield, but sadly, the bullet went inside the IMG's mouth and down it's throat.  
  
Max: *If I us the charged particle gun again, then I'm screwed as bad as a 10 cent prostatute. I better lose the tail armor now that it's no use.*  
  
Outside, the Iron Monkey somehow got the tail armor off (you know how the Liger gets the Panzer unit off) . The Iron Monkey: Griffin then went to follow Naomi. Because of the long walk, it's going to have to take a while. Meanwhile, the Gunsniper was running for it's life.  
  
Naomi: *No! A charged particle gun? How's it so? Better get Leon if it's close range combat.*  
  
(play some exiting music)  
  
At Leon's battle, the red Blade Liger brought out its blades and tried to leap for the SSS, or whatever Zoid he thought was in the sky, but missed. Larry knew that he had this won since he has the air and invisability as an advantage. Having an idea, Leon headed for the cliffs, having the SSS follow. While running, Leon caught up to Naomi and her tail-less Gunsniper.  
  
Leon: What happened to your tail?  
  
Naomi: That monkey Zoid has a charged particle gun and busted my long range gun!  
  
Leon: But did you defeat him?  
  
Naomi: Now it's close range combat! I need you to get the Iron Monkey!   
  
Leon: But there's something after me.  
  
Larry: You got that right!  
  
The SSS swooped down and knocked over Naomi and Leon. In Larry's cockpit, Max told Larry to hold on and try to make sure no one escapes. Agreeing, Larry turns his SSS around and opens his blades at the tip of the wings. As the Gunsniper got up, the SSS flew right through it. Naomi had no idea what just happened, but a few seconds later, one half of the Gunsniper fell down. Leon then ran to the cliffs with fear. Up in the Whale King, Layon was eating noodles, knowing that the Alpha team was going to win. Anne , on the other hand, was watching, wishing she was the one beating up the Fluegel team. Down on the ground, Leon was at the cliffs and found the Iron Monkey, with the armor. Knowing that the Zoid now has crappy speed, he took out his blades and ran at the IMG.  
  
Leon: This should be cake.  
  
Larry: Hey! Forgot about me?  
  
The SSS again swooped down at the Blade Liger and knocked it over. Given the opportunity, Max grabbed onto a new console and found a new set of controls and pounded on some of the buttons after a new screen popped up with the red Blade Liger in the middle of the . Outside the Iron Monkey opened the sholder armors and revealed 4 giant missles.   
  
Max: Last words Liger?  
  
Leon: Who are you?  
  
Max: We're the Alpha team!  
  
Larry: And you're the newest addition to the victims list!  
  
Layon: (on radio) Larry! Get out of there!  
  
Larry obeyed and got the Stealth Stormsworder up into the skies. The Iron Monkey: Griffen on the other hand stayed there as the missles went to the Blade Liger. Fear grew in Leon's eyes, knowing that this moment was coming. The bombs then hit the Blade Liger and a giant explosion occured (AN: just to make this dramatic, picture this without any sound).  
  
(turn off music)  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is.... The Alpha team!  
  
(up in the Whale King)  
  
Anne: ... Did Max...  
  
Layon: That's why I wanted Larry out of there.  
  
Anne: And the Blade Liger?  
  
Layon: Consider the Fluegel team as a warm up.  
  
Larry came up into the Whale King and got out of the SSS. He then noticed that the Whale King was landing to where Max was. He then looked down and saw that the IMG was down and knocked out. Anne then came ran up to the mouth of the Whale King and found the IMG.  
  
Larry: Max!  
  
Anne: Max!  
  
The next morning, Max woke up and found himself in his bed. He noticed that he had bandages all over parts of his body. Larry then came in the room and noticed that Max was awake, so he ran out. Pretty soon Layon came to the room and looked at Max in the eye.  
  
Layon: Max. Max. Max... You do know that it was very stupid of you to launch those missles at close range right?  
  
Max: I needed the opportunity.  
  
Layon: Don't opportunity me! Zoid battling isn't just about machines! It's also about the use of the brain! If you can't use that, then what's the point!?  
  
Max:... I'm sorry...  
  
Layon: Well next time, use your common sense! (leaves room)  
  
Layon then came to the main control room and found Anne and Larry there. They were talking about how Max was and if he was going to be okay. They both then found Layon and got up a few seconds later.  
  
Larry: So how's Max?  
  
Anne: Will he be okay?  
  
Layon: He's going to be alright before the next battle.  
  
Anne: And who's that with?  
  
Layon: Some new team called the Gold team. They just went to the A class and they want a battle with us. We just need two people. So we're putting in Larry and Max.  
  
Anne: Again!?  
  
Somewhere around the desert, someone was watching the Whale King pass by. It was the kid from the resturaunt with the denim jeans and jacket. He was smiling and then ran somewhere around the desert. And at the Blitz team's base, Bit was at the table with Brad, Leena and Jamie.  
  
Bit: So the Fluegel team lost to the Alpha team?  
  
Leena: Well I'm glad!  
  
Jamie: Can we get back to business!?  
  
Leena: Man! Ever since we ranked up to S class, it was Iron Monkey this, black Dibison that and stealth Stormsworder over there! And now you're saying that everyone on the Alpha team's like our counterpart!  
  
Brad: I disagree! There's no Zoid that could match with the Shadow Fox!  
  
Jamie: Anything can happen, Brad.  
  
Bit: And what's your new suspicion this time?  
  
Jamie: Well if you notice, some of the Alpha team's opponents are the ones we faced in the past.  
  
Bit: Like the Lightning team!  
  
Brad: And the Fluegel team!  
  
Leena: And the Champ team.  
  
Jamie: And the Saber Fangs.  
  
Bit:... No one care about them!  
  
Jamie: Ok then.... And it says in their data file that they are entering the Gold cup tournament to get to the S class.  
  
Leena: .... Now I'm scared!  
  
Brad: Somehow it's like their team was created for a reason...  
  
Jamie: The question is.. what is that reason?  
************************************  
Well it looks like the new Gold team has a match with the Alpha team. How will this end up? Now that Max has something as strong as the charged particle gun, how big of a threat will Layon's revenge be? And what's with the blonde boy with the goggles? That's one more part of my Zoids fic.Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over.  
  
* Attention!*  
I'm taking a survey! Can you please tell me which kind of zoid would you like to see that can defeat the Shadow Fox if at 0992/ 0982.  
  
An stealth Lightning Saix?  
or  
A Neo Warshark?  
  
Hurry up! I need this for the fic! The winner will be modified like the Shadow Fox. (ex: Shadow Hell Saix or Shadow Warshark)   
  
And also this. Before the this fic ends, we need really sweet battle music for the BG. So besides "No Future" , what else could we put down for a final battle song? Right now, I got my eyes on The Offspring's ," Defy You". So what else do you want?  
  
Thank you for your cooperation. 


	10. The Gold team/The Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
Late at night, Max was lying in his bed. Places on his body was healing, but he felt like something needed to be done. He then woke up thinking about wanting to go to the bathroom. He quickly got out of his room and ran to the bathroom to quickly empty out his "troubles". When he got out, he found that Layon was doing some research on his computer in the main control room. Seeing that it was still around 12:15, Max went up and went to see what he was up to. On Layon's computer, it had a file on that said, "operation:Shadow". It had a model of a Zoid that he never seen before. Layon was also looking at the data file on the Blitz team and on Brad Hunter. Max really coiuldn't see what was happening, trying to put two and two together but still can't find a solution. So he just went right back to his room and closed the door, which grabbed his coach's attention. As the doc looked around, he noticed that no one was there. So he contunued with his work.  
At the Blitz team's base. Bit was looking around for something to eat, but the only thing here to eat was Brad's cheap cheese string (AN: Now how did that get in there?). As Bit went upstairs, he found Tauros on the computer. It seemed here that he was looking up research on new Zoid models. (AN: so that's what he was doing this whole time) Anyway, Tauros was looking up on new Zoids and found something that caught his eye. And what just caught Tauros's attention has caught Bit's as well. Not wanting to bother anyone, Bit quietly walked to his room. As he left, Tauros was looking left and right and didn't find anyone. Thinking that it was the wind, he went back to work.  
The next morning, Max was feeling as good as a million bucks and couldn't wait to battle in the next match. He went out of his bed and straight into the microwave, were he was sure to get some noodles. When he made it there, he found Anne and Larry eating with Layon looking at him face to face.  
  
Layon: ... What were you doing at midnight?  
  
Max: What do you mean?  
  
Layon: Someone was spying on me and I want to know who.  
  
Max: I just wanted to use the bathroom. I wasn't spying on you.  
  
Layon: Well it doesn't matter anyway, because I'm here to tell you that before the Gold cup tournament, you'll be expecting a new team mate.  
  
Max: Really?  
  
Layon: Now sit down and eat some noodles. I'll be doing some research.  
  
Layon then left, leaving Max with his two team mates, Anne and Larry. They were awake and are as tired as ever. Max just sat down and grabbed some noodles for him to start eating. Everything was silent until Anne started to speak.  
  
Anne: So we having a new partner?  
  
Larry: Well the doctor said.  
  
Max: Well whoever it is, I'm sure it had something to do with Brad Hunter.  
  
Anne: You mean that mercenary?  
  
Larry: What would the doc want with him?  
  
Max: Beats me.... (slurp)  
  
Larry: So we're going up against the Gold team...  
  
Anne: Why's it that I have to miss out.  
  
Max: Next time we should go fight a team with at least 3 people.  
  
Anne: That's what I'm saying! I bet the doc hate me and wants me to clean out the Griffen system.  
  
Larry: So are you going to equip the Griffen unit?  
  
Max: I guess so, who knows what's going to happen.  
  
Larry: You know what the worst part of the battle is?  
  
Anne: What?  
  
Larry: We were the ones challenged so we have to fight by day!  
  
Max: Well that's a disadvantage.  
  
Anne:You know, maybe we should see who we're up againts.  
  
Max: Good idea.  
  
Somewhere outside on the desert, that same blonde goggle boy was looking up at the Whale King and ran to its Zoid to follow. Meanwhile, at the Blitz team's base, Jamie was checking up on the Alpha team's data while Bit came in with Brad.  
  
Brad: Hey Jamie! What's up?  
  
Jamie: Oh nothing. I'm just doing the usual.  
  
Bit: Any new info about the Alpha team?  
  
Jamie: Well there are rumors that one of the members are from the Champ foundation.  
  
Bit: You mean that Harry or one of his relatives are in that team?  
  
Brad: It was probably for a good cause.  
  
Bit: Oh come on! If it's a Champ, then their winning streak has got to be dropping badly!  
  
Jamie: You're wrong Bit.  
  
Bit: What?  
  
Jamie: With the new guy on the team, they're still as good as good can get.  
  
Brad: Isn't that something?  
  
Leena: (comes in) What's up?  
  
Brad: Jamie thinks Harry's relative is part of the Alpha team.  
  
Leena: If it's a Champ then they've got to be on a losing streak by now!  
  
Bit: They're still winning battles.  
  
Leena: You sure?  
  
Jamie: Well if my counterpart theory is correct, they would be finding a fourth member with a Zoid that's as good as the Shadow Fox.  
  
Bit: Well, I'm pretty sure what kind of Zoid they're looking for...  
  
Brad: What is it then? This is my Shadow Fox we're talking about!  
  
Bit: Well it looked like a Shadow Fox somehow, but it was in a form of a......  
  
Up in the Whale King, all three members of the Alpha team were trying to go to the control room buy Layon wouldn't let them. He said he was busy looking for something. So they just got ready and started up their Zoids. In the Afternoon, a Whale King flew down onto the desert and opened its mouth. And out of the mouth walked down the Elephander ( AN: What's it called when an elephant makes a noise?). As the Whale King took off, the bottom hatch opened and a Stormsworder flew out.   
  
Pierce: So you think these guys are easy?  
  
Stoler: We'll see in the match.  
  
Sanders: Hope you do good in the match, Stoler.  
  
Stoler: Call me Sir Sanders!  
  
Pierce: Stay focused!  
  
Sanders: Here they come!  
  
The other Whale King flew out of the clouds and right above the ground. The bottom hatch opened and the IMG dropped. As the Whale King flew up, the SSS flew out. The Judge Capsule then fell to the ground.  
  
Larry: You know what to do right?  
  
Max: I can move freely if I lose the missles. So I'll do it when the time is right.  
  
Larry: Then I'll destract them!  
  
Judge: The area within a 6 mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Only authorized warriors and other personel are allowed on the battlefield..Danger! All others must leave at once! Area scanned.......... battle approved.......... The Alpha team vs the Gold team! Battle mode 0982. Ready........ FIGHT!!!  
  
The battle has started and the SSS flew straight head on. Max on the other hand, planted his feet and hands to the ground as his tail started to generate. The IMG then started to aim at the Elephander, who then set up his energy shield.  
  
Stoler: Let's see him get through this.  
  
Max: And now for the Stormsworder.  
  
The boy then grabbed for the gun and started to aim at Stormsworder in the sky, but this person was too busy with Larry. So he aimed both of his charged particle guns at the Elephander. In the cockpit, Max then went for the buttons of the Griffen unit. He saw a button that said " Absolute Annihalation". Without any hesitation, Max hit the button. And everything was silent as a 2 new windows popped with both of their opponents.  
  
Max: Absolute Annihalation!  
  
The IMG revealed every single missle in it's armor, from the sholders to the arms to the legs (AN: keep the Panzer in mind). Then as the charged particle gun blasted at the Elephander, all the missles launched and ran into the Elephander and the Stormsworder.  
  
Larry: Now!?  
  
Larry didn't have time to do anything but fly away. Pierce was flying away from all the missles that were following, but then had an idea. Her Stormsworder flew up and went after the SSS. As for the Elephander, the blast was so great that it broke through the energy shield and through the Elephander, following about a swarm of missles. Now that the IMG lightened its load, it can freely move. It stood up and ran for the Stormsworder ( It still can't fly. It can only jump high). Meanwhile, Pierce was going mach 3 and went toward Larry.  
  
Larry: Why bother trying to hit me if the missles are going after you?  
  
Pierce: Who said they were going after me?  
  
The Stormsworder then went right on front of the SSS for a few seconds. It wasn't long until Larry realized what she was doing. She then again hit on high speed as all the missles that were going after her crashed into the SSS.  
  
Pierce: That's one down. You hear that Stoler....  
  
Max: Stoler's out! It's just you we're after!  
  
Pierce: You and who? You buddy here's down and out thanks to your missles.  
  
Max: Then it's just the two of us huh?  
  
Pierce: Let's make this good.  
  
As the Stormsworder flew, The IMG jumped and grabbed the Stormsworder and landed on the ground. The claws gripped into the Stormsworder's body, so the ex-backdraft member couldn't escape. But then the IMG threw the Stormsworder to the ground and stomped on it.  
  
Max: Feel like giving up?  
  
Pierce: You ARE good! But not good enough!  
  
The Stormsworder then took out the blades for the IMG to step on. But the Zoid jumped away. Givin an opportunity, Pierce flew to the sky. But Max wouldn't allow that. He jumped to the sky so it was right by the broken down Zoid. The claws then started to glow as it punched the Stormsworder to the ground. Things don't look too good for Pierce or Stoler. Up in their Whale King, Sanders was amazed to even see what just happened. What he has seen before his eyes was just something that he couldn't describe.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The Battle is over! The winner is....... The Alpha team.  
  
Up in their Whale King, Layon was laughing evily and Anne just watched him. She thought that nothing could get more scarier than that ( Layon laughing not the match). She then was wondering if everything was getting harder than before.  
  
Anne: Hey doc. You think that everything's getting harder for us?  
  
Layon: Nonsense! The Liger Zero couldn't beat the Elephander even if it was the Panzer!  
  
Anne: But what about Larry?  
  
Layon: He's just gonna have to work harder next time! Now I'm sure we can go to the Gold cup tournament without any problems at all!  
  
Anne: I guess you're right.  
  
Somewhere in the next morning, Layon was taking the Alpha team to a nearby town to eat at a resturaunt. They were going to watch the Blitz team fight the Delta team. While watching, someone came through the door.  
  
???: Are you the Alpha team?  
  
Layon turned around and saw a blonde boy with dark blue eyes and a denim jeans and a jacket. He had his goggles on, but were above his eyes (picture the digimon leaders) He then came up to them and sat down.  
  
Max: We're the Alpha team.  
  
Larry: You wanna challenge us?  
  
Anne: Or do you just want an autograph?  
  
???: Actually I just want to join your team.  
  
Layon:... Well I'm glad you want to. But I want to know if you're good enough to be in this team.  
  
???: I know you're looking for the Shadow Zoid! I can help you find it!  
  
Anne: The what?  
  
Larry: Shadow Zoid?  
  
Layon: You know where it is?   
  
???: I was suppose to test that out, just like Vega did for the Berserk Fury!  
  
Layon: How'd you know about that?  
  
???: Someone names Sarah wanted me to test it out, but then the Blitz team came!  
  
Layon: Why don't you sit down and tell me all about this?  
  
???: Ok (sits down).  
  
************************************  
Now we figure out who this guy is. So what's this Shadow Zoid he was talking about? The Iron Monkey is now even more dangerous! What will happen next? And what will happen now that Layon is one step closer to his revenge? That's one more part of my Zoids fic.Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over.  
  
* Attention!*  
I'm taking a survey! Can you please tell me which kind of zoid would you like to see that can defeat the Shadow Fox if at 0992/ 0982.  
  
An stealth Lightning Saix?  
or  
A Neo Warshark?  
  
Last chance! What will it be!!?  
  
And also this. Before the this fic ends, we need really sweet battle music for the BG. So besides "No Future" , what else could we put down for a final battle song? Right now, I got my eyes on The Offspring's ," Defy You". So what else do you want?  
  
Thank you for your cooperation. 


	11. The Blitz team vs. the Delta team/The Sh...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
Somewhere in the next morning, Layon was taking the Alpha team to a nearby town to eat at a resturaunt. They were going to watch the Blitz team fight the Delta team. While watching, someone came through the door.  
  
???: Are you the Alpha team?  
  
Layon turned around and saw a blonde boy with dark blue eyes and a denim jeans and a jacket. He had his goggles on, but were above his eyes (picture the digimon leaders) He then came up to them and sat down.  
  
Max: We're the Alpha team.  
  
Larry: You wanna challenge us?  
  
Anne: Or do you just want an autograph?  
  
???: Actually I just want to join your team.  
  
Layon:... Well I'm glad you want to. But I want to know if you're good enough to be in this team.  
  
???: I know you're looking for the Shadow Zoid! I can help you find it!  
  
Anne: The what?  
  
Larry: Shadow Zoid?  
  
Layon: You know where it is?   
  
???: I was suppose to test that out, just like Vega did for the Berserk Fury! You do know him right?  
  
Layon: How'd you know about that?  
  
???: Someone names Sarah wanted me to test it out, but then the Blitz team came!  
  
Layon: Why don't you sit down and tell me all about this?  
  
???: Ok (sits down).  
  
Max: So first of all... Who are you?  
  
???: Oh! My name's Craig Anderson (AN:This names seems to be the most American) but people like to call me " Thunderwave".  
  
Anne: I see....  
  
Craig looked a little bit younger than Anne and Max, he was somewhere around 14. The Alpha team were a little bit worried about if his parents were going to be worried about him. Layon called over a waiter and ordered some noodles for Craig.  
  
Layon: So Craig. Why do people call you Thunderwave?  
  
Craig: When I battle, I'm as fast as thunder and as powerful as a wave!  
  
Max: Thunderwave's kinda catchy.  
  
Larry: Well what do you have for a Zoid?  
  
Craig: Come outside and see for yourself!  
  
Anne: Not now, Craig! We're watching a match!  
  
Layon: By the way, what happened to your parents?  
  
Craig: ........I really don't want to talk about that...  
  
Larry: So what do you know about the Shadow Zoid, doc?  
  
Layon: Years ago, I put all of my knowledge into two Zoids.Both of them had the same abilities. But then someone stole the other Zoid one night to use for his own. So now I only had the Shadow Fox. But then the Blitz team stole it!  
  
Anne: The Blitz team stole it?  
  
Layon: The Shadow Fox's abilities are also the other Zoid's abilities, but it does more than that! This Zoid was also good in speed and agility. It had the power to become stealth. This was like the greatest thing anyone has ever created!! It is the Zoid called...  
  
Anne: Shut up doc! We're watching a match!  
  
Outside the battlefield, the Blitz team were up against a pro team called the Delta team. The Delta team was basically a Saber Tiger, a Revraptor, a Red Horn and a black Ptera Striker (Yes. Jamie's in the battle). The two teams then stared into each other's face, waiting for the judge to come by, which happened.  
  
Judge: The area ....  
  
(at resturaunt)  
  
Craig: I never liked this part. I always thought it takes up time.  
  
Larry: Someone should just shoot him and get this battle over with!  
  
Anne: That would be cool if that really happened.  
  
Layon: Back to the interview! So Craig. How do you know Sarah and Vega?  
  
Craig: Vega and I were good friends and had a little competition between us, especially at video games and Zoids.  
  
Layon: And how did you meet Sarah?  
  
Craig: Sarah came to our town one day and wanted me to test out the Shadow Zoid.  
  
Max: And as for Vega?  
  
Craig: Vega got nothing.  
  
Max: And then the whole Blitz team thing?  
  
Craig: When the Backdraft group suspected the ultimate X, they got Vega to get him an ultimate X of his own. They probably forgot about me.  
  
Anne: So why DID Sarah want to give you Zoids if they could give it to anyone else?  
  
Craig: I had a Zoid that my dad had and she noticed that I was a pro at it. Vega on the other hand, he's been told that it was destiny to have the Berserk Fury.  
  
Larry: And what DID you have for a Zoid?  
  
Craig: Whatever it is, I don't have it anymore.  
  
Anne: Until then, we can just go see what the Blitz team can do.  
  
Max: God! I wish I could face them one day!  
  
Larry: Me too.  
  
Anne: Same here!  
  
Craig: So am I in?  
  
Layon: Not until I get that Shadow Zoid.  
  
(at battlefield)  
  
Judge: The Blitz team vs. the Delta Team. Battle mode 0982. Ready..... FIGHT!!!  
  
The battle started with Leena doing a weasle unit total assault. The missles launched, the bullets shot and more as they kept hitting the Revraptor. As soon as Leena was done, the black Ptera Striker went down and tried to shoot down the Gunsniper.  
  
(at resturaunt)  
  
Anne: Now I think that it was stupid for the Gunsniper to use its specialty as soon as the battle starts! Now the piece of junk's gotta have to use its teeth and claws like and maybe use the long range rifle like a REAL Gunsniper!  
  
Larry: Well at least the Revraptor's out.  
  
(at battlefield)  
  
The Ptera Striker was shooting stright at the Raynos and hit Jamie. The Raynos then flew to the cliffs without any reason why. Knowing that it won't be doing anything, the black Ptera Striker went for the Gunsniper, who was out of ammo.  
  
(at resturaunt)  
  
Larry: Now that was just stupid! The least that cheap piece of scrap metal could do was dodge!  
  
Anne: And now the Gunsniper's gonna get it.  
  
Larry: But this it a Ptera Striker!! This should be nothing!  
  
(at battlefield)  
  
Leena: Oh no!  
  
As the Ptera Stiker went for Leena, and kept shooting it. The Gunsniper then ran away from the gunfire, hoping it won't get shot down. Meanwhile, the Liger Zero was going to the Hover Cargo to change into the Liger Zero Schnider.  
  
(at resturaunt)  
  
Max: Seriously, I don't see why he even had to do that.  
  
Layon: (slurp)... Same here.  
  
(battlefield)  
  
Tauros: Liger Zero Schnider CAS complete.  
  
Bit: Go Schnider!  
  
The Schnider then got launched off the Hover Cargo and ran to the Saber Tiger. Aware of Bit's return, the Saber Tiger then moved away and started shooting it. The Schnider kept on running and did that seven blade thing (AN: Does anyone know what that's called?).  
  
(resturaunt)  
  
Layon: I think the strike laser claw could've done the trick.  
  
Anne: Same here.  
  
Larry: So who's left?  
  
Craig: The Pteras, the Gunsniper, the Liger Zero, the Red Horn and the Shadow Fox.  
  
(battlefield)  
  
The Ptera Striker was going to take out Leena's Gunsniper, until something flew by it and made it explode. It was the Raynos and it went for the Red Horn. Inside the Raynos was the Wild Eagle by the way. Bit also went for the Red Horn as well. Leena didn't bother since she was out of ammo. Brad has just put up a smokescreen and went for a strike laser claw. After he hit the Red Horn with his final move, the Schnider accidentally hit the Raynos and crashed into the Gunsniper and crashes his own command system.  
  
Brad: What the hell?  
  
Bit: (nervously laughing) Sorry Jamie.  
  
Wild Eagle: (fainted)  
  
Leena: Oh great! It can't get worse than this!!  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is... The Blitz team!  
  
Brad didn't feel like a winner though. Not if all three of your team mates get knocked out. At the resturaunt, Max, Anne, Larry, Layon and Craig were just wondering how something as stupid as that knocks out three people at the same time.  
  
Craig: What the Shadow Fox did was alright but...  
  
Max: What was Bit thinking?  
  
Anne: It was a smokescreen! He couldn't see where he was going!  
  
Larry: Some leader he makes.  
  
Layon: So Craig, do you think you have what it takes to operate the Shadow Zoid?  
  
Craig: Sure.  
  
Layon: Well if that's what Sarah saw in you. Then let's go search for the Shadow Zoid.  
  
They all went outside and walked out of town. Outside, Max, Anne and Larry went up, but Layon just stood there watching that Craig wasn't going with them. He was walking through the desert for a bit until something popped out of the sand.  
  
Layon: A neo Warshark?  
  
Craig: I found it lying on the ground one day. No one was there, so I took it.  
  
Layon: That's my neo Warshark.  
  
Craig: .... Really?  
  
Layon: .... You'll be taking us there.  
  
Craig: Ok.  
  
The young boy jumped in the neo Warshark and jumped into the sand. Following the trail with the radar, Layon took off on the Whale King and flew with the neo Warshark. They're off to find the Shadow Zoid!  
************************************  
Craig I guess is now part of the Alpha team. How good is he with Layon's neo Warshark? Is the Shadow Zoid really that good? And how much more until Layon gets to his revenge? That's one more part of my Zoids fic.Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over.  
  
* Attention!*  
I'm taking a survey! Before the this fic ends, we need really sweet battle music for the BG. So besides "No Future" , what else could we put down for a final battle song? Right now, I got my eyes on The Offspring's ," Defy You". So what else do you want?  
  
Thank you for your cooperation. 


	12. The Shadow Hell Saix/The Alpha team:Comp...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
The neo Warshark was traveling through the desert in the burning sun one day. And inside was Craig Anderson, the boy who was told to operate the Shadow Zoid. He was listening to some music on his cd player. It said that on the radar, something was coming nearby.  
  
Craig: Hey doc, you see anything?  
  
Up in the Whale King, Layon was looking at his computer, trying to see what Craig was looking at, but nothing was there. It's just sand. Nothing but sand. Max and the others were bored out of their minds, so they went and played some cards at another room.  
  
Layon: Yeah. All I see is sand. Lots and lots of sand.  
  
Larry: (at another room) A royal flush!  
  
Max: Why do you always get a royal flush?  
  
Anne: Do I have to?  
  
Larry: Take it off, Anne! It's part of the rules.  
  
Anne: Fine then.... here! Hope you like this...  
  
Max: Oh... I like this, alright!  
  
Anne: Pervert!  
  
You probably have an idea on what they're doing. The most embarassing part of this was that Layon was listening to all of this. He then began to have images of what's happening over there. So he just stood there for a while.  
  
Craig: We're looking for the base!  
  
Layon: (back to reality) I can't find it!  
  
Craig: But I checked the maps! It's gotta be in here!  
  
Layon: Ok! Ok! I'll get Larry and Max to wipe out the sand.  
  
Craig: Alright! That's why you're the man!  
  
Layon just went up to the room were Larry, Max and Anne were and just knocked on the door. All he heard was the sounds of money being given and clothes being put on. Layon was wondering why he never did that to Leena's mom.  
  
Anne: It won't fit!  
  
Max: Hurry up!  
  
Layon: Uhhhhh, I just want Larry and Max.  
  
Anne: Oh!  
  
Out of the door was Larry and Max, with giant smiles on their faces. Hoping that the doc doesn't know what happened, they quickly close the door. Layon was just looking into their eyes for a few seconds and then started to speak.  
  
Layon: I need you to get the SSS and the Griffin wings.  
  
Max and Larry: Got it!  
  
They both then ran to the hanger, where their Zoids sat. As Layon saw them leave, he was wondering what DID happen over there. When he go to the door, Anne came out with her tight pants and tanktop. Looking at Layon, she left to her room.   
  
Layon: * I'll never understand the kids of today.*  
  
Up in the sky, the Whale King flew over. The Iron Monkey, meanwhile, went to the Griffen system as the ceiling opened for the back boosters and helmet. Soon after that, the bottom hatch of the Whale King opened and dropped the SSS and the Iron Monkey.  
  
Craig: Ok. Now fly around the place at mach 3.  
  
Larry: You sure?  
  
Max: You DO know what you're doing, right?  
  
Craig: Of course I do. Just do what I say and everything will be alright.  
  
The SSS then went to mach 3 and flew over the sand. The Iron Monkey followed as well. They kept on doing this until all the sand blew away. What they have seen was a manhole. The stealth Stormsworder and the Iron Monkey stopped as the door revealed.  
  
Max: This is it?  
  
Craig: Yeah.  
  
Layon: So this is where they kept it.  
  
Larry: Let's go check it out!  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was outside the manhole, trying to open the lid to get inside. Max grabbed a crowbar and lifted up the lid. All that they saw down there was spider webs and all such. Everyone went down hole, starting with Craig. He jumped down.  
  
Craig: Ow! Hey! There's a ladder!  
  
Max: Thanks for telling us. (grabs on ladder)  
  
A few more minutes have passed and the last one who came down was Larry with a flashlight. They started to check around the place and found a switch on the wall. Max then went to it and flicked it up, which turned on the lights. It was just another room with a giant garage door next to it.  
  
Larry: So this is it.  
  
Craig: The Zoid I've been looking for.  
  
Layon: And one step closer to revenge.  
  
Max: Huh?  
  
Layon: *oops* I mean to cleanse. I haven't taken a shower in a while!  
  
Just from hearing that comment, Max, Anne, Larry, and Craig stepped away from the doc. They then went to a nearby switch and pressed it. As the garage door opened, joy and happiness escaped the sealed room and struck those who were looking. It looked exactly like a Shadow Fox, but was more in the form of a Lightning Saix. But it had even more custom parts to it.  
  
Max: This is it?  
  
Layon: Uh huh. The Shadow Hell Saix. Equipped with stealth capabilities, smokescreen, a stike laser claw, a pivotable double laser gun that shoots at all angles, and boosters that go beyond your imagination. It was the perfect Zoid. But then some of the Backdraft members stole it. If you operate this baby without any caution, then the chances are that you'll either become severely injured or eventually die.   
  
Larry: So what you're saying is that not only is the Shadow Hell Saix is a threat to the enemy but to the one operating it also?  
  
Layon: If you're not careful.  
  
Craig: I gotta go check this out!  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix was in the position of sleeping, so Craig didn't need a ladder or anything like that. The head opened, and the young boy jumped in. Inside was dark, but the a monitor came up. After that, the command system started up.  
  
Larry: So how do we get this out?  
  
Polta: Why don't you let us do the work for you?  
  
From the manhole dropped Polta and 2 of his men. It seems here that they were here for the Shadow Hell Saix. The others couldn't go anywhere and because all three of the prisoners had anti-zoid guns.  
  
Polta: Thank you, Larry for giving us this Shadow Hell Saix. We'll make sure this goes into good care of the Backdraft group.  
  
Larry: What do you mean?  
  
Polta: We're going to resurface the Backdraft group once again. Of course, Altair and the commity of seven are out of the picture, but I'm going to make sure that we get revenge on the Blitz team and all those who betrayed us!  
  
Larry: Not if we get through with you!  
  
Polta: And if you know what's good for you, you'll give me the stealth Stormsworder as well!  
  
Larry: Over my dead body!  
  
(in the cockpit)  
  
Craig: Oh man! What to do....   
  
Craig found some buttons and pressed a few, causing the Shadow Hell Saix to disappear. The Zoid then roared as the ceiling above it opened. Polta just stared at what's happening, and it wasn't long until the rest of the Alpha team ran by to the ladder. Before Polta and his men started to shoot at the runaways, they've been sealed in by the lid.  
  
Polta: No! (grabs walkie talkie from pocket) Fuma! You there?  
  
Fuma: Yeah!  
  
Polta: Get the Geno Saurers ready!  
  
Outside, in the desert, the Whale King took off with everyone aboard and with the all new Shadow Hell Saix. Layon was at the control room and was about to set course to a somewhere else. But the radar picked up 3 zoids coming. Layon then looked down as 3 Geno Saurers came walking by.  
  
Layon: * Oh Hell!* Max! Anne! Larry! Craig! Get the Zoids!  
  
Down on the ground, Fuma and two guys from her team aimed at the Whale King and opened the mouths of the Geno Saurers, who looked like they formed a triangle if you looked from Layon's point of view. They were going to use the charged particle gun. Up in the sky, meanwhile, the bottom hatch opened as the stealth Stormsworder and Iron Monkey (with the back boosters) dropped and took the skies. At the mouth, the Dibison mobilized and took position at the mouth while the Shadow Hell Saix jumped to the ground and went in stealth mode.  
  
Layon: If we don't get this right, then we're screwed! You got that!  
  
Anne: For our future!  
  
Larry: For the mistakes of our past!  
  
Craig: For friends and betrayals to come!  
  
Max: And for the hell of it!  
  
Fuma: Make sure none of them survive!  
  
As the three Geno Saurers charge up. The Dibison up above delivered a megalo max, the stealth Stormsworder comes rushing in and uses the blades from the wings and head, and the Iron Monkey extended its wings and flew sraight at them as the edge of the wings lit up. In the cockpit of the Shadow Hell Saix, Craig pressed on a few buttons and created a smokescreen, causing the Geno Saurers to loose sight of the target.  
  
Fuma: The hell!? (cockpit shakes)  
  
It seems here that something from the ground started to glow and jumped at the Geno Saurer's face, causing it to face the other Geno Saurer. (AN: This ain't gonna end well now is it?) It was too late to move, as the Geno Saurer shot its particles at the Zoid next to it. As for the other charged particle guns, it missed the Whale King. Luckily, the black Dibison fired a megalo max before the smokescreen, so the blast crashed into one Geno Saurer, the one that wasn't getting blasted or blasting it. Meanwhile, on the ground, the other Geno Saurer was being totaled by Fuma's Zoid, so while that happened, the SSS flew straight through Fuma and her Zoid. When the blasting stopped, the Iron Monkey flew through the Geno Saurers again and at the same time, the glowing jumping thing went through the two broken down Zoids. As it landed, it revealed the Shadow Hell Saix. Shocked and not knowing what to say, Fuma speaked to the team. (AN: Or at least to herself)  
  
Fuma: ....You make a great team. Somehow, I wished you joined the Backdraft group.  
  
Anne: Well it looks like the battle's over!  
  
Craig: Now that's power!  
  
Larry: We DO make a great team!  
  
Max: What do you expect? We're the Alpha team!  
  
As they were talking, the Geno Saurers fell down, slice, by slice, by slice. Up in the Whale King, Layon had a big smile on his face. It was even bigger than Larry and Max's when they were at the room with Anne. Feeling like celebrating, he goes to the microwave and grabs some noodles.  
  
Layon: Ladies and Gentlemen.... The Alpha Team!  
  
  
Someone's eyes then opened wide. It was Tauros and he was sleeping in his bed late at night. He then went downstairs to the kitchen for some water. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a gallon of water and poured it in a cup. A few minutes later, after drinking in fear, he started thinking of what made him wake up.  
  
Tauros: * ... Something's happening... I don't know what it is.. but it's coming this way... *  
  
While drinking his water, Bit came down along with Brad, Leena and Jamie. They were all looking at him as if he had seen a ghost. With fear flowing through his veins and a glass of water to cool him down, he looked at his team.  
  
Brad: What's going on?  
  
Tauros: Nothing. I just had a strange feeling...  
  
Leena: You call it nothing when you run to the kitchen and grab a glass of water like it was a bomb?  
  
Jamie: It's about the Alpha team isn't it?  
  
Tauros: No... something else.... but I just can't put my finger on it...  
  
Leena: You really need to get your mind off of this.. Where's Layon when you need him.  
  
Just thinking of what Leena has said, he tried to remember the last time he and his long time friend who is now his enemy met. The last time, it was at the Royal cup tournament. He remembered calling Harry the other day, but the prince said that he left before he did.  
  
Tauros: .... You're right, Leena...  
  
Bit: What?  
  
Tauros: Where IS Layon?...  
  
************************************  
The Alpha team is now formed and all that's left if to go to the S class. But that won't be until a few more weeks. Meanwhile at the Blitz team's base, they've finally (the key word is finally) questioned Layon's disappearance. What will happen now? And what's Larry's connection with the Backdraft group? That's one more part of my Zoids fic.Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over.  
  
* Attention!*  
I'm taking a survey! Before the this fic ends, we need really sweet battle music for the BG. So besides "No Future" , what else could we put down for a final battle song? Right now, I got my eyes on The Offspring's ," Defy You". So what else do you want?  
  
Thank you for your cooperation. 


	13. Rematch with the Lightning team/Larry ge...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
One night, at a battlefield, 4 Dark Horns were walking around, searching for their opponent. The judge, from afar, watched and looked at the wrist of his hand as if he was looking at a watch. As they passed, one of the Dark Horns' foot was trapped in the sand. Unable to get up, the Zoid struggled as something clamped onto the leg that sunk into the sand.  
  
pilot: Help me!!!  
  
It was no use. The other Dark Horns were being attacked by three other Zoids. They decided to run away, hoping to not get wrecked by whoever's attacking them. While the sunken Dark Horn tried to get up, its leg started to slide to a nearby cliff, dragging the rest of the Zoid with it. The other Dark Horns split to three directions, hoping that one will be safe from the attack. As one of the Dark Horns looked around, another Zoid rammed into it and flung it into the air. The opposing Zoid then turned around and blasted it with its powerful back cannons. The Zoid that has blown up the first Dark Horn quickly ran to its teammate's aid. The pilot then started to speak.  
  
???: (femanine) I'm comming to help.  
  
Another Dark Horn was running and nothing was after it. The running Zoid then slowed down and stopped. It was standing by a cliff, and on that cliff was another Zoid that fired every single missle that targeted the Dark Horn. The Zoid then got up and ran (not that fast) to the two remaining Dark Horns. He then spoke.  
  
???: (masculine voice) Hold on and let me be the hero!  
  
One more Dark Horn was running while someone was shooting it. The problem was that whatever was shooting it wasn't able to be seen. Glowing Blades then popped out of nowhere and ran through the running Zoid, cutting it in half. The blades then disappeared and flew to the last Dark Horn.  
  
???: (masculinely mature voice) I'm going to help also.  
  
All three Zoids came back to see the remaining Zoid sliding through the desert and bashing into the nearby cliff and then moving it around the desert again. As soon as the last bash to the cliff occured, the Dark Horn just stayed there as a Zoid popped out of the sand and blasted it with all the missles it had.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is....... The Alpha team!!  
  
Yes. It is the Alpha team. Some of you would've figure that out by now. Anyway, the Zoids were the Iron Monkey: Griffen, the balck Dibison, the stealth Stormsworder and the Neo Warshark. Craig didn't feel like using the Shadow Hell Saix for tonight.   
  
Craig: So how was I?  
  
Max: That was a great finisher.  
  
Anne: Next time, I should to the finish! I have a cool name for it!  
  
Larry: The Megalo Max? (laughing) You named it after Max?  
  
Anne: It was always like that!  
  
Layon: (everyone hears him) Okay team! That was a sweet victory! We'll win the tournament in no time!  
  
The next night, somewhere around the desert stood a landed Whale King (they need to save on the fuel). And down there, the Zoid battle commission gave the Alpha team a new opponent. What was on the computer screen was something that attracted a whole lot of attention. Everyone was fighting over it. Max was looking at it, while Anne shoved his face away. Then Craig lifted his head above Anne's and Larry pushed everyone away and looked at it.  
  
Larry: The Lightning team?  
  
Max: Again?  
  
Anne: You faced them before?  
  
Max: Just one on one with Jack Sisco.  
  
Layon: You know, if you look at their records, you'll see that they beat the Blitz team and many different kinds of teams in the A class.  
  
Craig: And NOW they want to challenge us?  
  
Layon: This time, it's at 0982. So be careful.  
  
Larry: Ok then....  
  
Craig: So who else is on the team again?  
  
Layon: Chris and Kelly Tasker.  
  
Larry: (in a monotone of voice) Jack must be a lucky guy.......  
  
Max: And to think they beat the Blitz team...  
  
Layon: Since it's 0982, we can only use 3 Zoids. So Max, Larry and Craig, get your fastest Zoids.  
  
Anne: (screaming) WHY DO I ALWAYS MISS OUT ON THE BATTLES!!! I'M A ZOID PILOT!! NOT A MODEL THAT EVERYONE CAN LOOK AT!!!  
  
Layon: And Anne will be cooking our noodles for tonight.  
  
Anne: WHAT!!!  
  
Layon: You heard me. Now make my noodles!  
  
Anne: (angry, frustrated and extremely pissed) FINE!!  
  
And with that, the model - I mean girl went to the food storage room to get some noodles. The others were just starting to lay out a stratagy. Craig stated that the Iron Monkey should go with the Griffen wings while the SSS goes do his thing. Craig will grab the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Craig: So who get who?  
  
Max: I'll take Jack on.  
  
Craig: No wait! I'll take Jack!  
  
Max: You're not the leader! You don't get Jack!  
  
Craig: What about you? You're no leader! I get Jack!  
  
Layon: I'm the Leader and I say that Larry gets Jack.  
  
Larry: Me? Why?  
  
Layon: It seems logical. To punish them both, they'll take on the Tasker sisters.  
  
Max: But I have the speed! Remember the one on one battle?  
  
Craig: But I have the Shadow Hell Saix! It's like the fastest Zoid ever!  
  
Layon: Well Larry doesn't wine as much as you. So he gets it.  
  
Larry: (whispers) I'll give it to Max.  
  
Craig: Hey!  
  
Max: (laughs victoriously) Zero points for the half pint!  
  
Craig: I'll show you who's the half pint after I'm through with you!  
  
Before a brawl started, Anne walked through the door with a chef's hat and a pot in her hand. Everyone stopped for her to announce that their dinner is ready. But instead of a good old," Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" They got something else.  
  
Anne: We're out of noodles.  
  
Layon: (snapping and freaking out) WHAT!!!! LARRY!!! GET NOODLES NOW!!! MUST HAVE NOODLES!!!  
  
Larry: Me!?  
  
Craig: You better go get some noodles now or else.  
  
Larry: ....... Fine.  
  
Somewhere above the cliffs stood the base of the Lightning team. And in that base was Jack Sisco, who was playing some cards. And the ones who were playing cards with him were the Tasker sisters. They were "preparing" their match with the Alpha team, the ones who were succesfully winning every single match. The only Zoid they have to be worried about was the Iron Monkey. The Dibison was too slow and the battle was at daytime, so the stealth Stormsworder was no threat.  
  
Kelly: Staight!  
  
Chris: Full house!  
  
Jack: 4 of a kind.  
  
Chris: Again?  
  
Kelly: I think you're cheating!  
  
Jack: (takes a look at his cup nearby) Well I think you need to buy some drinks.  
  
Kelly: No way I'm going!  
  
Chris: Why don't you go, Jack?  
  
Jack: How about this. The loser of the next round gets the drinks. Ok?  
  
Chris and Kelly: Ok!  
  
A few minutes later, the "older brother" of the team was about to go to his stealth Stormsworder. But then Craig stopped him. The now called, "little brother" of the group looked at Larry as he also looked at the young boy.  
  
Larry: What do you want?  
  
Craig: Your Zoid'll attract attention. I'll take you with the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
The young man then thought about what Craig said. He did have a stealth Stormsworder, but it wasn't really stealth. So he agreed with Craig and mobilized the Shadow Hell Saix. While running into town, Larry and Craig started a conversation.  
  
Craig: You don't seem to be yourself. Anything wrong?  
  
Larry: No. I just have something on my mind.  
  
Craig: Really? Like what?  
  
Larry: If your family..  
  
Craig: Let's not go to the whole family thing .. ok?  
  
Larry: Ok.. In the past, I left the whole Champ thing for many different reasons. And the fact that you had to be married somewhere after eighteen was one of them.  
  
Craig: But you're seventeen.  
  
Larry: I thought about this years before. And I left them for the Backdraft group.  
  
Craig: So that's how you knew that glasses guy?  
  
Larry: Now my adulthood is coming in a few and I'm starting to doubt myself. Did I really make the right choice?  
  
Craig: You're saying that no one will ever love you?  
  
Larry: ... Something like that.  
  
Craig: Well there's always the Alpha team.  
  
Larry: ....... I guess you're right.  
  
Craig: Until then, let's go get some noodles.  
  
At a nearby town, the Shadow Hell Saix went to stealth mode and lied down around a nearby town, Larry got out and left Craig. Hey! If they both leave, how will they find the Zoid? Besides, the boy needed some sleep.   
  
Larry:* Well. Time to go to the store... Maybe I'll find something that has something for me to do.*  
  
Minutes later, the boy was at a store, picking up a box of noodles. It was kind of embarassing because he was loading his shopping cart with noodles. Some of the shoppers then started to think if eats anything else in his life.  
  
Larry: *Note to self... next time wear sunglasses and a trench coat.*  
  
Thinking off all the money he had in his pocket, he then thought of getting a drink. He needed one! Ever since he joined the team, all he's been drinking was noodle soup. He then went to the aisle where he saw the drinks. Larry then walked to a soda and grabbed it, but at the same time someone else grabbed it.  
  
???: Gimmie!  
  
Larry: I got it first!  
  
???: It's mine!!!  
  
The mystery person then pulled it to his/her direction and pushed over the young man. The person then tossed into a nearby cart. It was Kelly. She lost with a 7 high, so now she's stuck with the whole thing. She just wanted this to be quick and fast.  
  
Larry: Why didn't you just go get the others!  
  
Kelly: (looks at Larry) * ..... Hello!! * Sorry. I'm just in a bad mood.  
  
Larry: Oh really?  
  
Kelly: Yeah. I lost in a game and now I'm stuck buying drinks.  
  
Larry: Well that kinda sucks... I've been told to get some noodles. And I didn't get a chance to reason out.  
  
Kelly: (looks at Larry's cart) You call 50 cups ,"some"?  
  
Larry: My coach is a noodle-addict.  
  
Kelly: I see....  
  
Now that she calmed down, she started to look at the boy she knocked down. What the boy was wearing was a really expensive grey shirt with black pants. She also noticed that he was wearing a necklace that had a wolf on it. Absolutly forgotting about what she did, she grabs for Larry's hand and lifts him off of the ground. The boy then dusts himself off.  
  
Kelly: You must have class, considering you have all these nice clothes.  
  
Larry: It's nothing. I just bought them myself.  
  
Kelly: I gotta get going now. And what's your name?  
  
Larry: Larry Champ.  
  
Kelly: Nice meeting you, Larry! Later!  
  
And with then, the girl of the Lightning team departed from the boy of the Alpha team. Larry had absolutly no idea on what just happened. So he just went up for a new drink and put in it his cart. While going back to the Whale King, Larry and Craig were sitting there, in silence. Craig then broke it.  
  
Craig: Still bummin?  
  
Larry: No. I'm feeling a little bit better.  
  
Craig: Good to hear that. I hope you're as glad as me.  
  
Larry: Oh I think I feel better than that.  
  
(AN: YOU figure out how Larry found the SHS)  
  
At the Lightning team's base, Jack was still winning somehow. All he's been getting were the best hands in the deck. The game was getting a little bit boring, so he decided to go fix his Lightning Saix before his big battle with the Alpha team. Then Kelly came through the door.  
  
Jack: What took you so long?  
  
Kelly: Someone tried to steal my drink.  
  
Jack: Why didn't you just take another one instead?  
  
Kelly: It doesn't matter anymore. I have the drinks.  
  
Jack: Just go to sleep or something. We have a big battle tomorrow with the Alpha team.  
  
Chris: So who's on the Alpha team?  
  
Jack: Don't know. Just the black Dibison, the stealth Stromsworder and the monkey Zoid.  
  
As Jack fixed his Lightning Saix, he started thinking about the monkey zoid that defeated him. Maybe if the whole team went after it, maybe they CAN win. He turned around and saw that the two girls are still there. This was a perfect opportunity to ask something he had on his mind recently.  
  
Jack: So tell me. Is there anything else to your life than just Zoid battling?  
  
Chris: Wait! Are you saying we don't have lives!?  
  
Jack: No. I'm just asking if you do anything else.  
  
Kelly: What do you mean?  
  
Jack: Don't take this at the wrong direction, but you spend too much time up here. Even I go to town just to go gamble and you still stay up here. Do you have a boyfriend or anything?  
  
Chris: No. But let me tell you this, Jack. I have a life, but ever since you joined, I've been busting my ass around just to make you feel welcome! Right Kelly?  
  
Kelly wasn't listening in any way. After hearing what Jack said, she was thinking of the boy she ran into at town. She even remembered the guy's name. "Larry Champ". She just stood there while her sister and team mate were trying to wake her up.  
  
Chris: Are you awake?  
  
Kelly: (snaps out) Oh I mean... yeah.  
  
Jack: *Of all the people I've met, I'll never understand these girls...* It's late. Go to sleep.  
  
Somewhere early in the morning, the Whale King flew in the sky. As the bottom hatch opened, the stealth Sworder and Iron Monkey with the Griffen wings dropped and took the air. Opening its mouth, the Whale King then flew over the ground, where the Shadow Hell Saix ran out in stealth mode. The Judge capsule then dropped.  
  
Judge: The area within a twenty mile radius is a designated Zoid battle. Only compeditors and other personel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave at once! Area scanned........ Battlefield set up! The Lightning team vs. the Alpha team. Ready...... FIGHT!!!  
  
Anne: (pops on everyone's zoid window/reciever) Go team! Do this for me!  
  
Larry: This should be no problem!  
  
Craig: Remember. Pick your man!  
  
Max: But Jack's mine!  
  
Craig: No way!!  
  
Layon: (pops up) SHUT UP!! You have a match and you should fight as a team! Act like you're an S class team!  
  
Max: Fine.  
  
Max then checked his radar for any enemy Zoid. Craig, was just laying in the sand in stealth mode, waiting for the moment to strike. Knowing that it was day, Larry was a little disappointed. He was up in the sky, checking for anything to come by.  
  
Max: I found something!  
  
Larry: Me too. All three Zoids are in a straight line!  
  
Craig: Good. The Zoids are mine for the taking.  
  
Kelly: I can't find any enemy Zoids.  
  
Chris: We're coming up on one.  
  
Jack: But it's nowhere in sight..  
  
Craig: (pops up) Peekaboo!  
  
As the Lightning Saixs kept running, a smokescreen filled the battlefield. Unable to see where they were going, they all stopped and hoped that nothing happens to them. Then something started to glow from the ground and jumped at one of the Lightning Saix.  
  
Craig: Strike Laser Claw!  
  
The glowing thing then jumped at Chris's Lightning Saix, knocking her out of the battle. The remaining Zoids ran away from what was happening. So the two air Zoids went down and charged at them as soon as they were out of the smoke screen.  
  
Max: (pops at Craig's window) Sit back and relax! We're taking care of the rest! And I get Jack!!  
  
Craig: You mean that wasn't Jack?  
  
Max laughed as the Iron Monkey charged at Jack Sisco while his tail started to shoot at the leader of the Lightning team. So playing smart and calm, Sisco moved away, causing its opponent to follow him.  
  
Jack: (pops at Max's) So you operate the Iron Monkey. I see that you have wings now.  
  
Max: So how about it? One more round?  
  
The Lightning Saix and the Iron Monkey then started to duke it out Jack had to get away, from the Iron Monkey as its Max chases him. He needed to lead him to Kelly, so maybe he can stop being chased and knock out the monkey. Meanwhile, at the other side of the battlefield, Kelly was shooting at her opponent, who she didn't know was Larry.   
  
Kelly: Hold still and let me shoot.  
  
Larry: (talks to Kelly) Sorry. But I gotta finish you off with style. So I'm gonna go fast and furious on you!  
  
Craig: I heard that!  
  
Kelly: I know that voice....  
  
Jack: (pops up) Kelly! I need your help!  
  
The Lightning Saix then left the SSS behind. Feeling like a winner, Larry follows and starts shooting at its prey. At the other side, Jack's Lightning Saix was still running from the Iron Monkey, who was still shooting. He didn't care if he kept shooting away until the Lightning Saix falls. As the Iron Monkey still chases the Lightning Saix, Kelly's Lightning Saix then pounces the Iron Monkey at Mach 3.  
  
Max: What the hell just happened?  
  
Kelly: I don't get it. You're the monkey zoid that Jack keeps talking about? This wasn't even a challenge.  
  
As the Lighting Saix held down Max, Jack joined in by poitning his gun at the Iron Monkey. Not knowing what Max was going to do, he tried to get Larry. But before he could even say a word, the stealth Stormsworder came to the rescue.   
  
Larry: Anyone forgot about me?  
  
The SSS then brought out its glowing blades and went through the Jack's Lightning Siax, but a few seconds after the Iron Monkey got shot in the face. Craig was going to help, but he was going to wait until the numbers were even. The Lightning Saix then pounced on the flying SSS a few minutes later.  
  
Kelly: (talks to Larry)Any last words warrior?  
  
Larry: Damn! And I thought I was going to win this for the team!   
  
Kelly: ...Are you Larry Champ?  
  
Larry: The one and only.  
  
Craig: (pops on Larry's) Can I take care of this now?  
  
A smokescreen the filled the place and something pounced on the Lightning Saix. Nothing was happening, so Craig might as well do something fun for the while. The "Thunderwave" then got the Shadow Hell Saix to do a strike laser claw, winning the match.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is.... the Alpha team!  
  
Max: This isn't how I wanted this to be...  
  
Larry: I was still up an running, Craig! What's your problem!  
  
Craig: I just wanted a piece of the battle. And you were going to lose anyway!  
  
(up in the Whale King)  
  
Layon: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! THEY WERE SO CARELESS AND SELFISH!! ESPECIALLY CRAIG!!!  
  
Anne: Honestly, that was one of our coolest fights ever.  
  
Layon: IT'S NOT COOL IF THE IRON MONKEY'S OUT OF THE BATTLE! THAT'S LIKE THE ULTIMATE ZOID!!!  
  
Down on the battlefield, the judge capsule blasted off into space as Larry was watching it. He was outside his Zoid and was watching all the other Zoids get back on their feet. While looking up, someone tapped over his shoulder. It was Kelly.  
  
Kelly: Remember me?  
  
Larry: Hey! It's you.  
  
Kelly: So how are you?  
  
Larry: Kinda sad that I let my team mate finish the match.  
  
Kelly: You know, I was going to spare you until that other Zoid knocked me over.  
  
Larry: ..You wanted something in return?  
  
Kelly: (smiling) ..... Well...... there was one thing I wanted........  
  
Later at night, up in the Whale King, Larry was dressing up in his best and nicest clothes. He was a little bit worried about what was going to happen. As he went out of his room, he saw that Max, Anne, Layon and Craig were looking at him.  
  
Craig: So that's what you meant when you said you felt better?  
  
Max: Can we join you?  
  
Anne: Can you believe it? Larry is NOW a man!  
  
Larry: Will you please shut up? I'm getting nervous!  
  
Max: Well what else would you expect when you go on your first date?  
  
Layon: Well this does beat getting prize money. Right Larry?  
  
Larry: (mumbling)  
  
Layon: I'll land the Whale King, while you get your new car.  
  
Layon then left to the controls. Larry then went to the hanger to get his newly bought car. It was a (AN: Name your dream car!). Before he opened the door. His other members ran up to him and started to crack a few jokes on him.  
  
Craig: Hey, Larry! Whatcha gonna do in bed?  
  
Larry: What?  
  
Craig: Slow and steady or (starts to thrust his hips) fast and furious?  
  
From what Craig said, Max laughed so hard that he fell to the ground. Anne sooned joined him after trying to hold it back. Larry then gets into the car and locks himself in, hoping he doesn't hear any more of this. As the Whale King landed, Larry started to think if he was doing the right thing. Maybe he was and maybe he wasn't. But hey! He was feeling good about himself for the while.  
  
Larry:* Might as well make the best of it.*  
************************************  
Well if you're wondering, I did this for a few reasons:  
*The Lightning team needed a little romance.  
*The Taskers badly needed more character  
*Larry needs to be a little bit more important for some reason  
*We all know that we needed the whole Lightning team  
*I'm probably one of the first people who tried to do something with the Taskers! Whoo!  
  
Well anyway, the plot advances as the Alpha team enter the Gold cup in the next chapter. That's one more part of my Zoids fic.Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over.  
  
* Attention!*  
I'm taking a survey! Before the this fic ends, we need really sweet battle music for the BG. So besides "No Future" , what else could we put down for a final battle song? Right now, I got my eyes on The Offspring's ," Defy You" and Metallica's "Enter Sandman". So what else do you want?  
  
Thank you for your cooperation. 


	14. The Gold Cup Tournament Begins/Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
  
* Attention!*  
I'm taking a survey! Before the this fic ends, we need really sweet battle music for the BG. So besides "No Future" , what else could we put down for a final battle song? Right now, I got my eyes on The Offspring's ," Defy You" and Metallica's "Enter Sandman". So what else do you want?  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
It was a nice sunny day. Everything was going alright until, Layon had to wake everyone up from their sweet slumberland. In the control room, Max and the others were standing there in their PJ's or whatever they sleep in while Layon was walking to and fro on front of them.  
  
Layon: Team, you need to improve!  
  
Anne: Are you going to leave me out of battle this time?  
  
Layon: No! Until then, you will each battle a team!  
  
Larry: You mean one guy battles one TEAM?  
  
Layon: That's right! You all need training.  
  
Anne: So who do I get?  
  
Layon: You need work on your strength. You going blind battle with the Champ team.  
  
Anne: What!? *I thought Larry got the spot.* But what does Larry get?  
  
Layon: The Gold team.  
  
Larry: (in imagination, everything shatters to pieces) WHAT? But who gets the Lightning team?  
  
Layon: Craig.  
  
Larry: *I hate you...*  
  
Craig: Then who does Max get?  
  
Anne: Yeah! I wanna know who.  
  
Larry: I hope he gets someone just as bad what we got!  
  
Layon: It's no big deal. It's just the Fluegel team.  
  
Max: The Fluegel team? *Seems like no big deal.*  
  
Larry: So why are you setting us up with these teams?  
  
Layon: You and the teams have something in common.  
  
Max: But I don't have a gunsniper.  
  
Anne: And I don't have money.  
  
Larry: And I don't wanna go ... nevermind.  
  
Craig: And I don't have, and I don't ever want to get, a boyfriend.  
  
Layon: NO STUPID!! Craig has speed, Larry has flight, Anne has strength and Max's Iron Monkey is just like the Liger Zero!  
  
others: .......ohhhhhhh....  
  
Layon: Now get going before I chase you off this Whale King!  
  
Craig: Got it doctor Laden.  
  
A few minutes later, Layon was chasing Craig all over the Whale King. He chased him all over the control room, the hangers and all the rooms of the others. All the places that used to be space for the Spino Sappers and Sinkers but were now kitchens and rooms were trampled by Craig and Layon. The others were just standing there, laughing about the whole "Laden" thing.  
  
Larry: Well I'm gonna go to the movie room. (AN: Keep in mind that Layon said he has a home theater with surround sound) (walks to the movie room)  
  
Anne: I wonder if they have anything good? (comes with Larry)  
  
Max: Better be a comedy. (follows)  
  
Hours later, the Whale King flew down from the sky and dropped a Zoid and then took off. This happened three more times at different places. Up in the Zoid Battle Commity station, they dropped a judge capsule at four different places. Minutes have passed.  
  
(Anne's battle)  
  
Anne was in her black Dibison and was smashing a Stealth Viper. Now that she took out three Zoids, the only one left for her to beat was a Dark Horn and Harry Champ. It then charged at her the same time she charged at it.  
  
Harry: I don't see how just one Zoid can defeat a team of four!  
  
Anne: Well the others just suck..  
  
Anne then flipped Harry's zoid. She then turned around and did a Megalo Max. The battle was now over, and Anne won a victory for the Alpha team one more time. Inside the Dark Horn, Harry was sitting there. He thought that beating one Zoid would give them a win. But on the other hand, she IS on the Alpha team.  
  
(Craig's battle)  
  
Two Lightning Saixs were down and Jack Sisco was the only one standing. A giant screen of smoke was across the field, unable to see where he was going or where his enemy is. Something was jumping at him and started to glow as he looked.  
  
Jack: ....Not this time.  
  
His Lightning Saix then started to shoot at what was coming up to him. But the target dodged to the other side in a split second. The Lightning Saix then shot at where the enemy was now. He kept on missing and when it looked like the match was over, the Zoid wasn't there.  
  
Jack: Where'd it go?  
  
Craig: Strike Laser Claw!!!  
  
Jack had no idea where that came from. As he kept on looking, something attacked his cockpit. Outside, the Shadow Hell Saix was striking from above. As soon as it was done, the Lightning Saix then fell to the ground.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is...... The Alpha team!  
  
(Larry's battle)  
  
Larry: The hell!? How can I win something like this if I'm also fighting someone who has the Elephander!?  
  
Stoler: You're just going to have to figure it out yourself.  
  
Pierce: It's pretty stupid of you to go into battle by yourself.   
  
Larry: * Why do I listen to the doc?*  
  
Pierce: Now let's finish this.  
  
Pierce was chasing Larry in the air while Stoler was shooting him down with the Elephander. Thinking for a moment, Larry flew his stealth Stormsworder down to cut the Elephander. But as he flew, the Elephander whacked him into the ground. Pierce then sonic boomed him to a cliff.  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is...... the Gold team!  
  
Larry: Well you can't win them all... Next time, we'll battle at night...  
  
Sanders: Stoler, we have a visitor who wants to join our team.  
  
Stoler: Really? What's the name?  
  
Sanders: Well it's..  
  
(Max's battle)  
  
Max's Iron Monkey equipped with the Griffin system and fired every missle at Naomi and Leon while firing the charged particle gun. Leon managed to dodge but the Gunsniper didn't make it, so Leon and the Red Blade Liger were the only ones left. Max, knowing that it would be too late to use the charged particle gun, uses his strength this time.  
  
Leon: Your annihalation trick may have worked before, but this time, you're out of ammo!  
  
Max: You talk the talk, and you walk the walk. The thing is you talk to much and you're too slow on the brain!  
  
Before the Blade Liger attacked, the Iron Monkey Griffen had it's foot on the Liger's head, stopping its attack. The IMG's fists then started to glow as it prepared for something that Leon had never seen coming.  
  
Max: Strike Laser Punch!  
  
The IMG then pushed away the Red Blade Liger away for a bit. When the Liger went to the ground, the IMG then struck it in the face, causing the Blade Liger to forcefully fall back like a plane crashing. It kept going backwards until it hit a nearby wall.  
  
Max: Looks like another trip to the hospital...  
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is..... the Alpha team!  
  
A few days have passed and the day of the tournament has arrived. The Whale King and plenty other teams have arrived, including teams like the Saber Fangs, the Lightning team, the Champ team, the Gold team and the Fluegel team. Since they were taking part of the tournament, they have to be in the battlefield where the others were.   
  
Larry: Well we're finally in the tournament. So how does this work?  
  
Layon: It's pretty easy. We have to fight with 63 other teams in 5 matches.  
  
Craig: Sounds like it'll take a whole day.  
  
Layon: We're seperated into 32 different areas. Meaning that the area is bigger than a 320 mile radius. As the tournament ends, the area gets bigger.  
  
Anne: That's big..  
  
Layon: You will all be fighting at the same time. If you win and if your opponent is still fighting, then you have a chance of preparing. But if the opponent finishes before you, and if you win after, the battle automatically begins.  
  
Max: Ok..  
  
Layon: If anyone interferes, their zoid warrior will be suspened and kicked out of the tournament.  
  
Max, Anne Larry and Craig: Aii...  
  
Layon: You got it?   
  
Everyone: Got it..  
  
Layon: Now let's get ready!  
  
Anne: Hey! What's our team number?  
  
Layon: Would you believe that they do this by flipping a coin? We're number one and we have the first battle.  
  
Larry: Isn't that something... Hey! Is there any strategy?  
  
Layon: You can use this for a strategy. Craig smokes the area and you sonic boom them to stay still. Anne then Megalos everyone while the IMG does the rest with the chared particle gun.  
  
Max: What about the absolute annihalation attack?  
  
Layon: Wait for our next opponent. Besides, we need to end this tournament with a bang right?  
  
Craig: What are you waiting for? Let's go!  
  
At a resturaunt, the Blitz team were sitting down and watching the Gold Cup tournament. They checked the list of compeditors and found some interesting people, like the Champ team at #8, the Fluegel team at #24, the LIghtning team at #33 and the Fuzzy Pandas at #56. They even found the Alpha team at #1.  
  
Leena: Flip of the coin my ass. Why is the Alpha team #1!  
  
Bit: So who do you think is going to be in S class?  
  
Brad: The Fuzzy Pandas. (everyone laughs histerically)  
  
Jamie: Seriously, I think it's going to be the Alpha team.  
  
Leena: Why are you rooting for them!?  
  
Brad: How about this, we'll make a bet..  
  
Bit: What else is new!?  
  
Brad: And we go for our favorite team. So I pick the Fluegel team.  
  
Bit: Lightning team over here!  
  
Jamie: I pick the Alpha team.  
  
Leena: NO FAIR!! I HAVE TO STICK WITH THE CHAMP TEAM!!!!  
  
Bit: Then that's who you got.  
  
Leena: WHAT!!!  
  
Up in the Sky stood the Whale King. The buttom hatch then opened, dropping the stealth Stormsworder. The Whale King then came down from the sky and flew over the ground. As the mouth opened, the black Dibison and Shadow Hell Saix ran off onto the ground. The Whale King then landed as the Iron Monkey Griffin dropped through the bottom hatch. The Whale King then took off. At the other side, a red Whale King dropped as the Champ team crawled out.  
  
Harry: Now remember Mary, Benjamin and Sabatian will cover you up when you're in trouble. And don't throw a tantrum and beat up everything like in the last battle.  
  
Mary: I don't see why we even have to be here.  
  
Ben: We're going to be in the S class to beat the Blitz team once and for all.  
  
Mary: And then we'll keep the Liger.  
  
Sabastian: We didn't agree to that.  
  
Mary: Well we're going to. I want my cabin to look the best with my new Liger.  
  
Harry: .....riiiiiiiiiiihgt.  
  
At another side of the field, a Gustav came rolling into the field. It opened and out of it came Naomi and Leon. A few minutes later, Naomi was starting up her Gunsniper while Leon warmed up with his red Blade Liger.  
  
Naomi: Nothing's gonna stop me from getting to S class.  
  
Leon: Now to see our opponents full potential.  
  
Naomi: Will you please shut up? If we win then we can fight the Blitz team again!  
  
Leon: And see how good Bit is with the Liger Zero.  
  
Naomi: And to fight Brad again....  
  
Leon: So are we going to win?  
  
Naomi: Oh yeah!  
  
At ANOTHER part of the field, three Lightning Saixs came running to the field. It was the Lightning team and they were getting warmed up. They, unlike the others, were at the other half of the tournament. They then stopped.  
  
Jack: So girls, looking forward to winning?  
  
Chris: We're going to win this alright!  
  
Kelly: And then we're gonna fight the Blitz team when we get to the S class matches.  
  
Jack: Keep in mind that we're going to have some competition... Like the Alpha team.   
  
Chris: You mean the one that Kelly's boyfriend's on?  
  
Kelly: Shut up! Let's just fight and make this quick.  
  
Chris: So you and your boyfriend can go fast and furious in bed again?   
  
Chris then started to laugh, pissing off her sister. Somewhere else, stood the Saber Fangs. They were walking to the battlefield doing their usual pep talk. All three of them then stopped as their Zoids roared at the skies. They somehow got into the A class after a 30 win streak.  
  
Kirkland: Are we the Fuzzy Pandas team!?  
  
Omari: Hell no! We're the Ferocious Saber Fangs!  
  
Kirkland: What's our team name, Omari!?  
  
Omari: We're the Saber Fangs!!  
  
Kirkland: Good... Are we the Monkey team!  
  
Lineback: No way, Jose! We're the ultimate Saber Fangs!!  
  
Kirkland: Who!?  
  
Lineback: The Saber Fangs!  
  
Kirkland: Good... Who's going to win?  
  
Omari: The Saber Fangs!  
  
Kirkland: Who's going to S class?  
  
Lineback: The Saber Fangs!  
  
Kirkland: Who's going to beat the Blitz team AND that monkey zoid once and for all!?  
  
Saber Fangs team: THE SABER FANGS!!!! (Sabers roar)  
  
As they roar, for some reason, thunder struck, shutting them up. And one more time. At the last side of the battlefield, another black Whale King flew down. And out of it came the Elephander. As it walked out, the Stormsworder, who mobilized a few seconds before, flew around the Elephander.  
  
Pierce: Are you sure we can trust them?  
  
Stoler: We all have one thing in common... to beat the Blitz team.  
  
Sanders: (pops out) I don't want any revenge on the Blitz team..  
  
Stoler: Zip it!  
  
Sanders: If I had a Zoid..  
  
Stoler: Shut up!  
  
Pierce: Well if they help us get to the S class....  
  
Stoler then looked at the mouth he came out of. As he gazed, another Zoid came out. (AN: I'm not telling until later on) From there, up in the space station, thirty two judge capsules dropped and crashed into the earth's surface.  
  
judges: The area within a three hundred twenty mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield.. only compeditors and other personel have authorized entry. DANGER!! All others must leave at once. Area scanned.... Battle field set up!.... The Gold Cup tournament will begin shortly... Battle Mode 1002....ready.... FIGHT!!!  
  
As soon as the judges announced their specific battles, the teams started to duke it out. At one part, the Alpha team set up a smoke screen, sonic boomed the Zoids, blasted them with the Megalo Max and wiped out with the charged particle gun.   
At the Champ's battle, Mary was launching missiles at the Zoids which made direct hits while Harry took care of the rest, the robots stuck to Mary and just kept shooting their guns off. Some Zoids were walking around at another battlefield and then got blasted away with Naomi's gunsniper while the others were cut in half by Leon's Blade Liger.  
The Lightning team were literally running over a Ptera striker. At the resturaunt, Jamie was crying from what he's seeing while others were watching the matches that were occurring. The Saber Fangs circled their last Zoid and blasted its head off with no mercy.  
The Gold team on the other hand, were badly damaging their opponents. It wasn't Pierce or Stoler doing it but it was their new partner. Up in the Whale King, Sanders was reading a book called "Be Your Own Shadow" While someone in the shadow in the back was watching the whole thing.  
It was about 2:00 and the teams the Blitz team betted on where still in the game. They were eating all you can eat desserts since it was the Gold Tournament day. They were eating cupcakes, doughnuts and cookies.. Well Leena was anyway.  
  
Leena: Hey! Harry's not half bad.  
  
Brad: Come on Fluegels!!!  
  
Jamie: Hey Leena.. Isn't the Champ team up against the Alpha team next?  
  
Leena: (pauses) ....  
  
Bit: Ha! Ha! The Champs team's out!! Now it's up to me!  
  
Jamie: And what if they meet the Alpha team at the end?  
  
Brad: Who says they're going to meet the Alpha team? It's going to be the Fluegel team!  
  
Bit: Bring it on! The money's going to me!!  
  
Brad: You wish..  
  
Up in the Layon's Whale king, the doctor himself was watching his screen as he recieved his data for the next opponent. It was the Champ team, with not much of a threat, just two Cannon Tortoises, a Dark Horn and an Iron Kong.  
  
Layon: (talking to all four monitors) Team! Your next opponent is the Champ team.  
  
Craig: Can I use the Neo Warshark for the match? These guys look easy!  
  
Layon: Fine then. But if you're really that talented of the Neo Warshark, then I want you to destroy those Zoids good.  
  
Craig: Got it doc.  
  
Max: So what's the new plan?  
  
Layon: Larry will sonic boom the Cannon Tortoises with the SSS while you and Anne blow away the Iron Kong.  
  
Anne and Max: Got it.  
  
Craig: Hey! This is like a family reunion, huh, Larry?  
  
Larry: ...Don't mention it...  
  
The Whale King landed and the Shadow Hell Saix jumped in. While that happened, the judge capsule they were by blasted into space. Since sixteen warriors were left, only eight judges remained and the battlefield is three times as big. A judge from a distance then announced their match.  
  
Judge: Battle approved! The Alpha team vs the Champ team! ..Ready..... Fight!!  
  
The Whale King flew off and the bottom hatch opened and dropped the Neo Warshark. Craig was running through the sand, trying to find the enemy Zoids. After some searching, he found the Dark Horn running to the Alpha team. Without hesitation, the Neo Warshark bites the Zoid's leg.  
  
Harry: What was that!?  
  
Craig: Wanna go for a ride you'll never forget?  
  
Harry: Sabastian! Benjamin! Help!  
  
It was too late, the Neo Warshark dragged the Dark Horn to a nearby cliff wall. Harry was thinking if this guy was mad to even do something like this. As for the others, the SSS flew right passed the Cannon Tortoises, knocking them off the battlefield.  
  
Ben: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Sabastian: Somebody help us!!!  
  
Being the only one left, Mary went for the missle launchers and started firing at the enemies. At the other side, Max was firing the charged particle gun at the last enemy while Anne fired some bullets at her. The missile ran through the air, meanwhile, and was about to hit the two zoids. Max, being aware of the situation, turned on the energy shield, covering it and Anne's Dibison. Thinking the two Zoids were destroyed, Mary let down her defenses.  
  
Mary: Well that was fun.  
  
Max: Witness the wonders of the charged particle gun!  
  
Anne: Another win for the Alpha team!  
  
The tail started to shoot. The bright and powerful beam headed torward the Iron Kong, whose pilot has know idea of what's happening. It was too late for Mary, now. The beam went through the chest of the Iron Kong, causing Mary and her Iron Kong to fall.  
  
Mary: Well there goes my Liger..  
  
The battle isn't over yet. Craig and his Neo Warshark were still dragging Harry's Dark Horn to the wall. Just then, a direct hit was made. Being the insensitive person he is now, he drags the Dark Horn out of the wall and spins him around the sand, making Harry dizzy.  
  
Craig: You give up?  
  
Harry: I'm going to throw up...  
  
Craig: Do you give up!?  
  
Harry: YEAH!! FINISH ME NOW!!! (hurl)  
  
Craig: Ok then.  
  
As the other three Zoids come, the Neo Warshark drags the Dark Horn to the wall again, throwing him there for the last time. The battle was now over and the Alpha team advanced to the top eight. Layon checked the monitors and noticed that the next opponents are no big deal.  
  
Layon: (to all four monitors) Team! Don't worry about the next battle. It's just some team nobody knows.   
  
Anne: Now where's the fun in that?  
  
Craig: And that's why they call me Thunderwave!  
  
Larry: You had to be THAT hard on Harry?  
  
At the resturaunt, Leena was just looking at what the Neo Warshark just did to Harry. She wasn't feeling good because she lost her next prize money to Jamie. She then tried to wash down her worries away with some cookies.  
  
Leena: *Why didn't I pick the Fuzzy Pandas?*  
  
A few minutes have passed and at 2:55, the battles got more dangerous and battlefields got even bigger. The field was now split in quarters. The Blitz team were going to watch how everything would've been like if Leena picked the Saber Fangs. The trio just won their battle and now have to fight again.  
  
judge: Ready......FIGHT!!  
  
Kirkland: Omari! Lineback! Stick behind me! We're going to do the Closing circle strategy!  
  
Lineback: Got it!  
  
Omari: Let's do this!  
  
They searched the field for their opponent and spotted Pierce. Not knowing what to do know, since the target of the Closing circle was suppose to be a ground Zoid, they started to shoot at it. The Stormsworder dodged them and sonic boomed them to the ground. The Elephander then came and started shooting it with its back gun.  
  
Stoler: Hey! You want me to finish this?  
  
???: No. I'll take care of this one.  
  
Omari: We can't lose like this!  
  
Lineback: We got to win this!  
  
Kirkland: We're the Saber Fangs and we won't stop fighting until we win!!  
  
The Elephander stopped shooting and walked away. As soon as the Sabers got up, they quickly got blasted away with a charged particle gun. The battle was over and the Gold team wins. Stoler stopped as soon as Pierce came around.  
  
Pierce: So you think we're going to win?  
  
Stoler: I guess so..  
  
???: Our next opponent is the Lightning team.  
  
Sanders: What are you waiting for? The match just started.  
  
The Lighting Saixes came running to the scene and went for the Elephander. The two Zoids passed through the first, who then followed. The thing was both of the two Zoid got whacked away by the trunk of the Elephander. As Jack's Lightning Saix charged at the Elephander, the Stormsworder crashed into the Jack, who then as been swooped to his team mates. All three of them were now lying on the ground.  
  
Chris: I don't get it! We went all the way to top four for this!?  
  
Kelly: Maybe the Blitz team can come later.  
  
Jack: ......I guess.  
  
As they talked, a charged particle gun came up and wiped them out. The battle is over and now they will wait for their opponent from the other half. Up in their Whale King, Sanders was eating a sandwitch and took data from the other teams. Out of the shadows came someone very familiar.  
  
???: Anything useful?  
  
Sanders: The enemy will either be the Fluegel team or the Alpha team.  
  
???: ....give me detail with the Alpha team.  
  
Sanders: They have the monkey zoid.  
  
???: ....The third Ultimate X. Who else?  
  
Sanders: A black Dibison, and stealth Stormsworder. There's a fourth, but data is unknown.  
  
???: I see... Give the information to the warriors.  
  
Sander: Got it, Miss.  
  
???: We're all ex-backdraft members. Call me Sarah.  
  
At the battlefield the Elephander and Stormsworder were following the Berserk Fury. And inside was Vega Obscura, the boy who almost won the Royal Cup. His Zoid's back on its feet and now he's entering the Gold cup to fight Bit one more time.  
************************************  
Layon: We're going alright with the tournament until we fight our last two battles. It seems that this time, they're going to be even harder than the ones we've faced earlier. But that's ok. I have the Alpha team! Don't miss the conclusion of this tournament!  
  
Who's going to win the Gold Cup tournament? Will it be the Alpha team? Or will it be the Gold team with Vega on board? Or will it be one giant upset for these two by having the Fluegel team? That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	15. The Gold Cup Tournament Concludes/Iron M...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ and this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
* Attention!*  
I'm taking a survey! Before the this fic ends, we need really sweet battle music for the BG. So besides "No Future" , what else could we put down for a final battle song? Right now, I got my eyes on The Offspring's ," Defy You" and Metallica's "Enter Sandman". So what else do you want?  
  
And one more thing  
  
What sound does a monkey make? Does it sceech? I'm going to make this thing talk, but if it wouldn't be cool if it went "oo oo aahh aah". I must find a way!  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
I also don't own the song "Bodies". Give credit to Drowning Pool.  
************************************  
  
Larry: So who's our next opponent?  
  
Layon: You're up against the Fluegel team next.  
  
Anne: And the strategy?  
  
Layon: Max will take the Liger while you, Larry and Craig take the Gunsniper.  
  
Larry: I want the Liger!  
  
Layon: Fine then. But it says here that if we win, we go against the Gold team.  
  
Larry: Then again!?  
  
Anne: Make sure you don't lose THIS time.  
  
In the desert, the IMG, the black Dibison, the stealth Stormsworder and the neo Warshark were traveling in a group, hoping to get the next battle on the road. At the resturaunt, Bit was standing in the corner, looking face down and wondering why he picked the Lightning team. It was already 5:30 and they were still watching what was happening.  
  
Brad: Well it looks like it's between us, huh?  
  
Jamie: Do you think the Fluegel team's really going to win this?  
  
Brad: Yeah. Of course I do. I betted my money on them so they have to win.  
  
Leena: This isn't fun! There's no one for me to root for!  
  
Jamie: There's always that Gold team.  
  
Brad: The last semifinal battle's starting!  
  
At the battlefield, there was only one judge left. And he, was the one in the center of the entire battlefield. (AN: Isn't that something?) Anyway, everyone stood their ground until they heard the signal to start fighting.  
  
judge: The semifinals match between contestant 1: the Alpha team and contestant 24: the Fluegel team will begin.... ready..... FIGHT!!!  
  
Larry flew through the air and tried to find the red Blade Liger with the Iron Monkey Griffin followed. The black Dibison and the Neo Warshark were trying to find the Gunsniper until then. At another side of the battlefield, Naomi found herself to be behind the Dibison. Leon was running with the Red Blade Liger to take out the biggest threat to him and his team: the Iron Monkey Griffin. As Naomi turned her seat around and went for her rifle, something rumbled the Zoid.  
  
Craig: Hey! Ever wondered how a Megalo up your ass is like?  
  
Anne: Huh? (realizes) I see were you're going! Megalo Max Fire!!  
  
The black Dibison turned to the Gunsniper in sniper mode. Naomi couldn't move out and it would be to late if she tried to shake off the Warshark, so she made her shot the same time Anne fired hers. Both of their blasts made contact, but the Megalo Max went through Naomi's bullet. And at the end... Well Craig already said it.. At the other side, the red Blade Liger extended its glowing blades and charged at the Iron Monkey Griffen.  
  
Leon: Now this battle's going to be interesting.  
  
Max: What do you expect? I'm the pilot!  
  
Larry: Let me take a shot at him.  
  
Leon: If you want.  
  
The SSS then swooped down to the Liger. But the Liger then jumped up high with the blade, trying to cut the SSS, who then turned on it's side. At the end, the Liger's blade was broken. Leon then turned to the IMG, who was charging up its charged particle gun.  
  
Leon: Oh no...  
  
The neo Warshark jumped up into the Whale King, under the doctor's orders. Inside Craig got out and went for the Shadow Hell Saix. Anne on the other hand was waiting in her cockpit with her head on her fist formed left hand. Then all of a sudden, a giant blast came from the distance.   
  
Judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is... The Alpha team! Now the final match of the Gold cup tournament is contestant 1: the Alpha team and contestant 64: the Gold team! Ready..... FIGHT!!!  
  
At the resturaunt, the Blitz team were watching the last match. Brad was in the men's room, crying because he lost the bet and his money goes to Jamie. Jamie on the other hand knew that there was a catch to the bet. If his team lost, then he doesn't get the money.  
  
Jamie: Come on, Alpha!  
  
Bit: You know, I think that Leon's going to the hospital from THAT injury.  
  
Leena: They're not important! This is the main event.  
  
Bit: You know what's wierd?  
  
Jamie: What?  
  
Bit: It's 1 vs 64 and there is 64 contestants.  
  
Leena: That's kinda ironic?  
  
(AN: Seriously, It was from a coin flip!)  
  
Tauros: (comes in and sits with the Blitz team) Hey! How's the tournament?  
  
Jamie: We're watching the last match with the Iron Monkey.  
  
Tauros: Not THIS again! Are you back on drugs?  
  
Bit: NO! And this is going to prove it once and for all!  
  
At the battlefield, the Shadow Hell Saix was looking around for the enemy and has found the Stormsworder. Craig knew that the Neo Warshark was more powerful than him, but as the Shadow Hell Saix? Well this should be interesting.   
  
Craig: Strike Laser Claw!!  
  
(at Stoler's cockpit)  
  
Sanders: (pop up) Stoler! Someone's coming at you!  
  
Stoler: Huh?  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then went through the leg of the Elephander,knocking him out of the tournament. Peirce was chasing Larry in the sky, meanwhile. The SSS then flew up, having the Stormsworder to follow.   
  
Larry: Why can't you leave me alone!?  
  
Pierce: You're our only air threat. And I know that the monkey's busy right now.  
  
Larry: Well let's do this one more time.   
  
Pierce: Afterall, one of us is going to S class so let's make this good!  
  
The SSS suddenly hit mach 3 which had Pierce following a few seconds later at mach 3. Anne was running in her Dibison trying to find whoever the third opponent was. She then found the Berserk Fury going up to the Iron Monkey Griffin.  
  
Anne: No way.. that looks like a Geno Breaker! Megalo Max Fire!!  
  
The black Dibison then fired at the Berserk Fury. Inside, Vega found the blast and used it's back pole things to create an energy shield. Every fiery missile that went for him has been blocked. He then turned off the shield and used the charged particle gun.  
  
Anne: Oh no!  
  
Vega: Sorry. You're not who I'm looking for. Right, Fury?  
  
Anne started to run away to the sides, hoping that she'll survive this. The beam then struck through the sand. Anne then went behind the Berserk Fury and fired another load of a Megalo. She then fired, but the Berserk Fury then stopped the beam and made another energy shield. Anne then looked at how her Dibison's doing and found that there was no more ammo. She then ran to the Whale King for a reload.  
  
Anne: Max! There's a wierd Zoid that's can use a charged particle gun! Do something!  
  
Max: (on screen) I wish I could but the Iron Monkey isn't letting me. It's going straight at it.  
  
Craig: (pops on Max's screen) What do you mean it won't let you!?  
  
Max: It just won't!  
  
The Iron Monkey waited for the Berserk Fury to come, which just happened. They were both looking at each other. Inside, Vega was smiling, knowing that he was going to fight the Iron Monkey. He has heard about him and the success of the Alpha team.  
  
Vega: So who are you?  
  
Max: Max Luenam. And you?  
  
Vega: Vega Obscura. I see your Zoid's not like others.  
  
Max: They're just armor made for me.  
  
Vega: Well Let's see if it's good enough. Are you ready Fury?  
  
Fury: (roar)  
  
Max: Let's go monkey!  
  
Before anything started, up in the sky, Pierce was still chasing Larry through the air. He then had an idea and called for Craig's help. Up in the Whale King Anne was loaded up and ready to rumble. She was at the tip of the mouth and found the two Stormsworder flying around.  
  
Anne: Oh! I have a sweet idea! Craig! Larry! You hear me?  
  
A few seconds later, the Whale King turned to a cliff wall that Craig threw Harry at. The SSS flew there and was followed by Peirce. Having enough of this, she spread her glowing blades and charged at the SSS. But the SSS flew up and something passed her way. It was a jumping glowing thing and it jumped off the wall.  
  
Craig: Strike Laser Claw!!  
  
The glow then went through the Stormsworder and bashed into the wall. Up in the Whale King, Anne launched a Megalo Max and busted the Stormsworder to pieces. At the other side, the Iron Monkey started off with a bang.  
  
Max: Absolute Annihalation!!  
  
~Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor~  
  
Each and every missile launched from the Iron Monkey Griffin and went straight at the Berserk Fury while it also fired a charged particle gun. The Berserk Fury just stood there as the beam went straight through him. When the assault was over, Vega and the Berserk Fury was still up.  
  
Vega: Was that suppose to hurt me?  
  
Max: I can't believe it.  
  
Craig: You're gonna have to take on me first! I'm the Thunderwave!!  
  
The Berserk Fury then used it's back poles to whack air. And a few feet away from the Fury was the Shadow Hell Saix in its visable form, lying down. It was badly damaged and the leg was broken . The black Dibison then came.  
  
Craig: How?  
  
Vega: Ever heard of a heat seeking radar?  
  
Anne: Woah! If Craig can't beat him, then we've got to try our best just to be of some kind of help!  
  
Larry:(pops up) Then what are you waiting for!? Let's shoot him!  
  
Anne: Megalo Max Fire!  
  
~Beaten why for  
Can't take much more~  
  
The feisty girl then blasted every single piece of burning ammo straight at the Berserk Fury the missiles then hit the Berserk Fury. A few seconds later the smokes cleared and the Berserk Fury was still standing with the energy shield.  
  
Anne: Oh no! Larry! Help!  
  
Max: Forgot about me?  
  
Larry: You're gonna be our secret weapon! Until then...  
  
~One - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
The Stealth Storm Sworder swooped down and extended its wings for the Berserk Fury. But Vega opened up its blade pole things. The Stealth Stormsworder then flew right through with Larry with a shocked face. The Stealth Stormsworder crashed to the ground with chopped off wings.  
  
~Two - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
Max: Anne! I got an idea! Get Craig and send him to the Whale King! We need the Warshark!  
  
Anne: Got it!  
  
Layon: What are you doing? The Berserk Fury's there!  
  
Max: I'll distract!  
  
~Three - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
Suddenly the Iron Monkey Griffen unattached the armor part of the Griffin unit since all the ammo was used up. The Iron Monkey then flew straight at the Berserk Fury at full speed. Vega was too slow to react, so he loses one of his back weapons.  
  
  
~Four - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
Vega: What?  
  
Max: Too slow huh?  
  
Vega: I'll get you! Let's go Fury!  
  
~One - Something's got to give~  
  
The Iron Monkey then flew to another part of the field, who was then chased by the Berserk Fury. As they left, the head part of the Shadow Hell Saix ejected the pilot as the black Dibison layed down on it's stomach and opened the cockpit.  
  
Anne: Hurry up, Craig!  
  
~Two - Something's got to give~  
  
The Iron Monkey was flying through the sky while the Berserk Fury followed. The Berserk Fury coudn't do anything while chasing, and the only weapons he has was the pole on its back and the charged particle gun.  
  
~Three - Something's got to give  
Now~  
  
Max: * Looks like I have an advantage.*  
  
(at Vega's cockpit)  
  
Sarah: (pops up) Vega. Destroy the wings.  
  
Vega: Ok. But the Berserk Fury still wants to chase the Iron Monkey.  
  
The Iron Monkey then turned around, aiming for the Berserk Fury's head. But before that happened, Vega's Zoid stopped and opened it's pole thing. Waiting for the right time. Max couldn't do anything, since he was going at mach 3.  
  
~Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor~  
  
The blades of the back poles ripped through one wing of the Iron Monkey, who unattached the back boosters and helmet and started to run on its feet and hip boosters. The Berserk Fury then turned around and set up for the charged particle gun.  
  
~Push me again  
This is the end~  
  
Up in the Whale King, Craig went inside his Neo Warshark. And the bottom hatch opened, dropping the blonde and his Zoid to the sand. Not far away was Anne and her black Dibison. They both then went up to the battle taking place.  
  
~One - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
Craig: Anne! Stay back!  
  
Anne: Why?  
  
Craig: If anything happens, stay away from that Zoid!  
  
~Two - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
The Neo Warshark was then swimming through the sand. Craig wasn't the same person that was beating up Zoids for the hell of it and acted like the leader. He was now very serious of what he was doing. He was going to beat that thing to make his team go to the S class. This is pretty much why he's been called Thunderwave.  
  
~Three - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
Layon: You know what you're doing?  
  
Craig: I've had this baby for months now. I've been raised with a Warshark since birth and this is better than the Elephander, so what does that mean to you?  
  
Layon: Then show no mercy! This is an ultimate X we're talking about!  
  
~Four - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
The Iron Monkey then took advantage of what's lying on the ground. Max went for the blade of the broken wing and broke it off. Up in the Whale King, Dr. Layon was thinking if he was crazy just to do that, but then something came to his mind.  
  
~One - Something's got to give~  
  
Layon: (pops up) What are you doing!?  
  
Max: (nervous) It wasn't me! The Iron Monkey went for it!  
  
Layon: What are you going to do with it?  
  
Max: I don't know! (sees window) .. (feeling confident) You'll see.  
  
~Two - Something's got to give~  
  
Sarah: The Iron Monkey's got a weapon! Do something about it!  
  
Vega: Ok!  
  
~Three - Something's got to give  
Now~  
  
As the Berserk Fury started to shoot out the charged particle cannon, the Iron Monkey held the blade like a sword as it ran on its two hind legs. And then the Fury blasted out the beam of charged particles.  
  
~Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor~  
  
As the blast passed through, the Iron Monkey then jumped into the air and activated the boosters to give it more air. In the air, the Iron Monkey then held the blade like a spear and hurled it at the Berserk Fury as it used its tail to shoot from above.  
  
~Skin against skin blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in now you're here  
Driven by hate consumed by fear~  
  
The blade flew down as the Berserk Fury kept on shooting the charged particle gun. It then hit the last pole off the Berserk Fury as the lasers kept shooting at the damaged spots. Inside, Vega stopped the Berserk Fury and started to run at the high jumping monkey.  
  
~Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor~  
  
Vega: I've had enough with you!  
  
Fury: (roar)  
  
~One - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
Max: Hey! Think we can do this?  
  
Craig: (pops up) Not without my help!  
  
~Two - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
As the Berserk Fury ran, something caught its leg. Vega looked down and found that he sunk into the sand and, a few seconds later, that the Neo Warshark was biting it down. Max now had a chance to make an attack. As the Iron Monkey landed down, the boosters activated again for a quick comeback.  
  
~Three - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
Craig: Hurry up, Max!  
  
Max: I'm trying!  
  
~Four - Nothing wrong with me~  
  
Vega: (talks to Sarah) The Warshark won't let go!  
  
Sarah: ... Keep trying!  
  
~One - Something's got to give~  
  
(up in the Whale King)  
  
Layon: *Don't screw up! This is for the tournament and the S class.*  
  
~Two - Something's got to give~  
  
It seemed that the Berserk Fury had no choice but to attack from there before anything happens. Its feet locked onto the ground, destroying some facial parts of the Neo Warshark. It was going to attack with one more charged particle gun. The Iron Monkey, was running as both of his claws started to glow.  
  
Max: Strike Laser Claw!!  
  
~Three - Something's got to give  
Now~  
  
From where Anne was, she was looking at her window, having to find one more charged particle gun beam across the desert. At the very sight, the Berserk Fury was still shooting as the Iron Monkey landed on its back, facing what was behind the Zoid the Iron Monkey was on. It then stuck it's claws at were the poles used to be and squatted down as the Beam weakened and stopped.  
  
Vega: Were are you!?  
  
Sarah: He's on you!  
  
It was too late, the Iron Monkey inserted its tail into the Berserk Fury's mouth before it was closed. The tail was about to be bitten off, but the Zoid's back was being badly scratched inside the back. The monkey was literally trying to open Vega's Zoid opened.  
  
Vega: STOP IT!!  
  
Max: It aint over yet.  
  
~Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor~  
  
Everything just ened up in a bang. The Iron Monkey got off and the Berserk Fury fell to the ground. Nothing exciting happened, just that the monkey shot a laser beam inside the Berserk Fury's mouth. Everything was now silent...  
  
judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner of the match and the Gold Cup Tournament is.... the Alpha team!!!   
  
At the resturaunt, Jamie was dancing on the table. In the next battle, everyone's prize money goes into his account. Dr. Tauros, on the other hand, was being held back, trying to run to the screen by Bit, Brad and Leena.  
  
Bit: At least he believes us now.  
  
Brad: I guess so.  
  
Leena: But we have to deal with this?  
  
Tauros: I WANT THAT ZOID!! IT IS SO COOL!!! I LIKE IT BETTER THAN THE LIGER ZERO!! I WANT THAT PILOT ON THE BLITZ TEAM!!! HE'S MY IDOL!!!   
  
Later on, at night, there was a dinner for the winners. But only the top eight people were allowed into the party. (AN: The Champ team had to go home! Ha Ha) Anyway, the Tigers were at one table, talking about what they would do for the next "season" . The Fluegel team were drinking and talking about things that I bet won't grab your attention. The Lightning team were busy playing cards. And the Gold team, for some reason, didn't bother to show up. Last but not least, the Alpha team was there. Layon wasn't around because of some business. Then the chief of the Zoid Battle Commity came to the room.  
  
Chief: Everyone! I would like to say thank you for participating.  
  
everyone: Yay!  
  
Chief: Now I would like to introduce to you, the team that proved themselves to be one of the greatest teams of all time! They have pushed their hearts to the limits and have earned their keep. These talented youngsters are so good that they really don't need to have an introduction. But I am anyway. So ladies and gentlemen, I bring to you, the four winner of the Gold Cup tournament!  
  
everyone: Yay!  
  
Chief: Let me introduce you to their youngest compeditor, the Thunderwave we all know as Craig Anderson! Pilot of the Shadow Hell Saix and the Neo Warshark!  
  
Craig: (stands up and raises his arms in the air)  
  
eveyone: Yay!  
  
Chief: The oldest member and the pilot of the Stealth Stormsworder, Larry Champ!  
  
Larry: (stands up and looks at everyone and smiles)  
  
everyone: Yay!  
  
All girls: (screams very loud)  
  
Cheif: The former leader of the former Typhoon team, pilot of the Dibison Anne Hart!  
  
Anne: (stands up and blows a kiss)  
  
everyone: Yay!  
  
All boys: (screams out and yells out at her) YOU'RE HOT!!  
  
Chief: And the leader of the team! The pilot of the rare, Iron Monkey! Let's all give it up for... (drumroll) MAX LUENAM!!!  
  
Max: (stands up and yells out) We're the Alpha team! Don't forget it!!!  
  
everyone: (gives the loudest cheer and applause) SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!  
  
Max: So how about it?  
  
Larry: Who wants to give it?  
  
Craig: I will! (to everyone) Hey everyone!  
  
everyone: CRAIG! CRAIG! CRAIG!  
  
Craig: I don't know what to say.. I just joined this team for about a month ago and let me tell you this.. I LOVE THIS TEAM!  
  
everyone: YAY!  
  
Anne: (to Craig) Let me do this.. (Craig sits down)( to audience) Hey everyone.  
  
all boys: ANNE! ANNE! ANNE!  
  
Anne: I'm just speechless. But I just want to say that I've never been in a better team. The Typhoon team were planning to break up and I didn't know where to go. But that's when I met Max and the Alpha team. We've been on this winning steak and witnessed all the things happen. One day, we were on A class matches, rarely known, but now we're with the S class. I'm going to miss you all. (sits down)  
  
Larry: ... Hey, gang.  
  
Girls: I LOVE YOU LARRY!!  
  
Larry: I've done some really stupid things in my past. Would you believe that I was the black sheep in my family? I was nothing like them. I left them at somewhere around 13 because something told me that something was waiting for me. Years past and what did I get? A job as a lifeguard. But then the Alpha team came along. Now I have a great other kind of family. I have a girl (looks at Kelly) and now I'm moving up to S class! Thank you! I love you all, especially you, Kelly! (sits)  
  
Max: Well it looks like I'm the last one to make a speech..  
  
eveyone: MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX! MAX!  
  
Max: First, I would like to thank the Zoid battle commision for this oppertunity and my coach, who couldn't show up due to some technical difficulties. I also want to thank my family, the members of the Alpha team.... It's like we all met for a reason. You see, nothing ever happened in my past, but then me and my coach formed the Alpha team! We fought against people like the Saber Fangs, who were great for a first battle.  
  
everyone: (laughs thinking it was a joke)   
  
Kirkland: That's not funny!  
  
Max: We also went up against people like the Champ team, Larry's cousins, who couldn't make it since they were in the top 16. Then the Fluegel team. One person there, Leon, ..... had to be sent to the hospital after some of our battles, so I'll give props to him for ummm... giving his full potential... Anyway, there was also the Gold team, who aren't here, so let's just give it up for them..  
  
eveyone: Yay!  
  
Max: And we can't forget the Lightning team! Our team mate Larry got lucky with one of them you know.  
  
everyone: ooooooooohhhhhhhhh.....  
  
Max: We met each other in places like in battlefields, places like Wild Water World and at a nearby resturaunt... I don't know where we would be if it weren't for this... Thank you all SO much!  
  
He sat and everyone gave one hell of an applause. Later at night, in the Whale King, Layon was in the control room, laughing in an evil kind of way, knowing that revenge will be coming to his door sooner than what he had expected.  
  
Layon: Look out Tauros... My revenge will now take place... (laughs evily)  
  
Anne: (from her room) Hey! Shut up! Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?  
  
Larry: Shut up!  
  
Craig: I can't sleep in this racket!  
  
Max: Just be quiet already!!  
  
************************************  
Bit: Hey doc... huh? The Alpha team is taking a break for a while? Wait us too?..... What do you mean vacation?..... Battle for our future? What do you mean? Oh well, in that case don't miss the next part of Zoids / Zero : Revenge. The 4 part "Vacation and Memories". Ready.. fight!  
  
That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	16. Pasts and Memories pt.1/Layon's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ and this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
* Attention!*  
I'm taking a survey! Before the this fic ends, we need really sweet battle music for the BG. So besides "No Future" , what else could we put down for a final battle song? Right now, I got my eyes on The Offspring's ," Defy You" and Metallica's "Enter Sandman". So what else do you want?  
  
And one more thing  
  
What sound does a monkey make? Does it sceech? I'm going to make this thing talk, but if it wouldn't be cool if it went "oo oo aahh aah". I must find a way!  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
Up in the Whale King, the four members of the Alpha team were in the movie room. They had a whole lot of prize money from the Gold Tournament, so they bought a wide screen TV to watch some Zoid battles. Then Dr. Layon came in.  
  
Layon: Hey team! You did very well in that match.  
  
Max: Thanks.  
  
Layon: What you did, I bet will always be in the history books!  
  
Craig: So why can't we go on vacation for a while?  
  
Layon: Well that's what you're getting. You all get to go on vacation!  
  
Max: I'd really like to go to my hometown ..  
  
Anne: No way! I wanna go to Wild Water World!  
  
Larry: I just quit that place and now you want me to go there again?  
  
Craig: I got an idea!  
  
Layon: No you don't. I'm the genius... Now anyway, why don't you all go your seperate ways for a while.  
  
Max: Alright.  
  
Larry: Fine with me..  
  
Craig: Uh huh.  
  
Anne: Ooo yeah.  
  
Somewhere in the sky, the Whale King flew somewhere near Wild Water World. The mouth then opened and out walked Anne in her bikini. Knowing that she's going to have a great time, she walks right in as the Whale King takes off.  
  
Anne: One day to myself! I can't believe this!  
  
The young girl then walked to the jacuzzi and sat there for a while. She then closed her eyes, thinking about all then things she has done in her life to deserve this. She didn't know how this life could get any better.  
  
Anne: * God. Do I love this... and to think that I had a bad life in the past...*   
  
(flashback)  
  
Anne was a little girl and was watching at a resturaunt and was watching the TV with her Grandpa. She was watching a Zoid battle come into an end with a Stealth Viper shooting down a cannon tortoise.  
  
judge: The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is... the Snakes team!  
  
Anne: Yay!  
  
Gramps: You see that? If you try hard, that could be you one day.  
  
Anne: I wish I was a good as him, Grandpa!  
  
Gramps: Well I hope so too.  
  
(tv changes to news)  
  
reporter: We inturrupt this Zoid battle for an urgent message. A car accident has killed two citizens, Derick and Ashley Hart. They were driving along the desert and right by a cliff, but then an avalanch occured, involving these two victims.  
  
(flashback ends)  
  
Anne: * I couldn't believe it... they died from an avalanche... *  
  
(flashback again)  
  
The only person Anne had left was her grandpa. Making her dreams come true, her grandpa formed a team called the Typhoon team. They picked up on the way, two mercenaries who had a Helcat and a Ptera Striker. They went by the names Dave and Kyle. Now all Anne needed was a Zoid.   
  
Anne: Grandpa! I need a Zoid!  
  
Gramps: I wish I could give you one, but we don't have enough money..  
  
Dave: Don't worry, Anne. We can take care of this..  
  
Kyle: It aint the end of the world...  
  
(flashback ends)  
  
Anne: * So I didn't get a Zoid yet... it was no big deal...*  
  
(flashback)  
  
Anne was walking along the desert, thinking of what was the point of the whole Typhoon team. She lost her parents and her dreams are just a pile of waste. She then saw something on the ground. It was a black Dibison.  
  
Anne: *A miracle that pops out of nowhere, huh? Who didn't see that coming?*  
  
A day passed and Anne was taking part of the next battle with Dave and Kyle, who were getting beaten up by a Revraptor. Anne then pushed on a few buttons and then got the black Dibison to charge straight at the Revraptor.  
  
Anne: Alright! Let's see.. (reads commands)... Megalo Max?  
  
The Dibison then shoved he Revraptor to the ground and pulled the Megalo on it. The battle was over and the winner was the the Typhoon team. Months passed and they kept getting better everytime. Then came the Royal Cup tournament. They were running with their Zoids talking to each other.  
  
Dave: So Anne, you think we're going to win?  
  
Anne: Of course we are. We're the Typhoon team.  
  
Kyle: I heard that there's some competition over there.  
  
Anne: We can take care of that!  
  
(flashback ends)  
  
Anne: * We won.. But then it costed us dearly.*  
  
(flashback)  
  
Anne was in the hospital and the doctor came out. He said some things that have changed her life forever. She then sat down and started to cry while her teammates tried to cheer her up. Ever since then they kept on losing every battle.   
  
(flashback)  
  
Anne:* I don't get it.. Now that Grandpa's gone. We've been miserably failing everything. Our hopes and dreams were shattered to pieced, but then..*  
  
(flashback)  
  
The young girl was walking down town, knowing that the Typoon team has now split up. Someone then came up to her. He was in his sunglasses and was eating some noodles. He then walked up to her and stared at her face to face.  
  
???: You must be Anne Hart.  
  
Anne: And who are you?  
  
Layon: I'm Doctor Layon. I was watching you and your match against the Blitz team and I wanna say that you were great. I want you to join our team called the Alpha team. (finishes noodles and runs very fast to a nearby store)  
  
Anne: ..This is one confused man....  
  
Anne: * This must have been fate. I was destined to be with this team. Until then, these guys will be my new family. And until then I'll go get some boys.... I wish we could install a hot tub in the Whale King..*  
  
And with that, the young girl walks to the wavepool, hoping to go get a boyfriend. Somewhere in the Blitz team's base, Tauros was building his new model: The Iron Monkey with Griffin parts. He couldn't be more happy to have something like this. Then something came up onto his screen.  
  
Layon: Hello Tauros.. Remember me?  
  
Tauros: (shocked) Layon!  
  
Layon: Yeah that's right! I want to tell you something..  
  
Tauros: I can't battle you. I'm in S class.  
  
Layon: Well so am I.  
  
Tauros: Huh?  
  
Layon: You see I have a team that has been making a name for themselves. They've never lost a battle you know that?  
  
Tauros: .. (realizes) So you've been missing this whole time because...  
  
Layon: That's right Tauros. I'm the mastermind behind the Alpha team. I told you I'd get my revenge one day.  
  
Tauros: What do you mean?  
  
Layon: I want one last battle.  
  
Tauros: No way!  
  
Layon: Too late! I've spoke to the Zoid battle commity and now its booked. I want to beat you at your own game!  
  
Tauros: What do you mean by last match?  
  
Layon: I want your team out of the picture once and for all. If my team wins, the Blitz team has to resign from Zoid battling!  
  
Tauros: What! No!  
  
Layon: Tauros! I'm desperate for this! I'm gonna keep on getting my revenge even if I put my team on the line!  
  
Tauros: All this for ...HER?  
  
Layon: SHUT UP! (smashes something) IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'VE GIVEN ME THE WORST LIFE!  
  
Tauros: ... I'm sorry...  
  
Layon: SORRY'S NOT ENOUGH!! I WANT THIS BATTLE TO BE CARRIED OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!  
  
Tauros: .... If we battle for the teams' future, then will you leave us alone once and for all?  
  
Layon: (calms down) Only if you battle me.  
  
Tauros: There's a catch isn't there..  
  
Layon: (laughs) Of course there is... The battle's at 0999!  
  
Hiding behind the door was Leena. She was listening to all of the things being said. She then heard something that made her jaw drop. A few minutes later, she ran to the other members and started to give the news.  
  
Bit: What's the rush?  
  
Leena: We're gonna fight Layon again!  
  
Brad: Now he's back? Who does he have this time?  
  
Leena: He was the one who created the Alpha team!  
  
Jamie: And now we have to fight them!  
  
Leena: There's more to it.  
  
Bit: What is it?  
  
Leena: It's at 0999 and our team's being put on the line!  
  
************************************  
Vega: Hey! It looks like we have a visitor. I'm going to spend some time with an old friend of mine and go through the old memories. I also heard that the Blitz team is doing some research on the Alpha team. Don't miss part two of the " Pasts and Memories". Ready.. fight!  
  
That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	17. Pasts and Memories pt.2/Friends Meet Aga...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ and this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
Somewhere across the desert, the Neo Warshark was running through the sand. Craig was going to go visit somewhere he never went in a while. Inside he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and denim pants. He wasn't wearing any goggles and he was listening to his new CD player. His Zoid was running through the sand under the red hot blazing sun of noon. The Neo Warshark then rised to see a little town.  
  
Craig: *Here we are.*  
  
Somewhere in the streets of Hemmingdale, Craig was walking by. He was wearing a hat and sunglasses incase if anyone saw him. He didn't feel like taking autographs. He walked by a place called Pop's pizza shop, which was a place he used to eat. He also walked through the park in the center of town. As the young boy kept on walking, he finally stopped at his destination. It was Johnson's Orphanage, a place where he'd like to call his home. But for some reason, he couldn't come in. Something in his head was pulling him back.  
  
???: So you're here too?  
  
Craig: Huh?  
  
Not knowing who's behind him, Craig turned around and found Vega. He was wearing a green buttoned shirt and blue shorts. The two boys then stared into each other. A few seconds have passed until Craig broke the silence.  
  
Craig: So you remember me..  
  
Vega: I'd never forget my best friend..  
  
Craig: ... So how's your Berserk Fury?  
  
Vega: He's alright. And how's the Shadow Zoid?  
  
Craig: Best thing I've ever had.  
  
Vega: (laughs) Sorry I had to whack your Zoid to the ground.  
  
Craig: It's alright. It was a competition afterall.  
  
Vega: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Craig: You wanna take a walk?  
  
Vega: Well... Sarah's out doing something busy for a while, so I guess.  
  
After the Royal Cup, Sarah came to her senses and has quit the Backdraft group to be with Vega. A few hours later, Craig and Vega were walking down the park. They were both talking about all of the things that have happened ever since their departing. They kept talking about every single thing their minds can come up with. They both were now laying down on the grass, looking up into the sky. (AN: Yeah I know. Kids their age would go to the mall and try to hit on girls, but Hemmingdale is a quiet little town)  
  
Craig: Can you believe how long we've been away?  
  
Vega: Yeah... I still remember every single thing that happened.  
  
(flashback)  
  
In the orphanage, Vega was looking out the gate on a dark stormy evening. His parents died ever since he was a baby and was brought to this orphanage since he was 3 years old. When he came in, no one wanted to play with him. The only one who did was Craig Anderson. He was popular because he could pilot a Warshark his dad left him. He brought it with him when his parents died, so he can practice to become a great pilot. There were also some times when he can escape the orphanage, but he always gets in trouble. He was so stikingly cool and as cool as water that everyone called him Thunderwave. Then one day a few years later, the young boy was tossing a ball to the wall and was catching it until Vega came in, and with him was a lady in a blue dress.  
  
???: Are you Craig Anderson?  
  
Craig: Everyone calls me Thunderwave.  
  
???: (laughing) Cute. My name is Sarah and I was hoping if I could adopt you.  
  
Craig: Really?  
  
Sarah: Yeah.   
  
Craig: (looks at Vega who was about to cry) ...Not without Vega.  
  
Sarah: (looks at Vega) .... Well I guess...  
  
Vega: Really?  
  
Craig: We can get out of here!?  
  
A few days later, Craig was running on a treadmill, in nothing but his underwear. It appeared that he was adopted by the Backdraft group. It seemed that they wanted to make the best warriors ever, starting with training little children. He was being checked for his heart rating to see if anything happens. No one was with him but Vega, Sarah and Altair.  
  
Altair: So Sarah. Are you sure he can pilot the Shadow Zoid?  
  
Sarah: Of course. Just look at him. His heart rate isn't increasing in any way. This is like the perfect pilot for this perfect Zoid.  
  
Vega: Are you going to do this to me too?  
  
Sarah: Of course.  
  
Vega: I don't wanna do this! I just wanna go in some good battles!  
  
Altair: Well I guess we can test them out with some of the Zoids.  
  
Vega: I want to have a Zoid now! I don't want any tests!  
  
Altair: You're going to have to. You are going to be the best Zoid pilots in the history of the Backdraft group. Just watch. If the both of you can make it to your goals, then you will have the key to every victory of Zoid battling.  
  
Vega: So me and Craig will be the ultimate team?  
  
Sarah: Something like that. We've already made a decision that Craig will pilot what we like to call the Shadow Zoid.  
  
Altair: You have a special Zoid waiting for you also. So if you're a good boy, then maybe you'll get it.  
  
Vega: Are we going to be on TV and battle teams like the Tigers?  
  
Altair: Of course. Only if you have the Ultimate X.  
  
Vega: Ultimate X?  
  
A few months passed. Craig and Vega trained throughout and became the best Zoid warriors in the whole Backdraft group. Craig was now ready for his Shadow Zoid. But before anything could happen, they've reported the Blitz team and the Liger Zero. Vega was then taken by Sarah and left. So now Craig was stuck with Altair and his men. The Shadow Zoid will just have to come later. He was sitting at the mouth of the Whale King, looking down one day. Then Altair walked up to him.  
  
Altair: You still here?  
  
Craig: So now what am I gonna do?  
  
Altair: Aren't you happy that Vega is going to get the Ultimate X?  
  
Craig: I'm just worried if he'll be ok..  
  
Altair: He's the king of the Backdraft group. Of course he'll be okay..  
  
Craig: King?  
  
Altair: See what happens. The Backdraft group will now take over the world of Zoid battles.  
  
Craig: ...You know what? (stands and walks away) You talk too much.  
  
A few days later, the Backdraft Group was arrested. Luckily, Craig ran away before they commission was able to get him. He was running throught the desert with his Warshark that was modified with an energy shield. (AN: He took the wrong Warshark) He then went to the nearest town to work for some money and live on his own. That was the day the Tigers faced the Iron Monkey.  
  
(flashback ends)  
  
Craig: I guess all this happened for a reason.  
  
Vega: Now we have the greatest Zoids ever, right Thunderwave?  
  
Craig: Yeah I guess so.  
  
The boys then got onto their feet and walked around. They both agreed to battle each other if Vega ever manages to get to the S class. He was pretty confident, considering that he has Pierce and Stoler was with him. Sarah then came up to them after a long search.  
  
Sarah: What did I tell you about leaving me and going with strangers?  
  
Vega: But this is Craig. Remember?  
  
Sarah: (Looks at Craig and becomes surprised a few seconds later) Have you hit puberty after we left? You've grown so fast! I thought you were in jail!  
  
Craig: I'm fourteen. Everyone reaches adulthood at that state. And I ran away before I got arrested.  
  
Sarah: And you have the Shadow Zoid.  
  
Craig: It's called the Shadow Hell Saix.  
  
Sarah: How cute. A mixture of the Shadow Fox, a Helcat and a Lightning Saix, right?  
  
Craig: Well that's what my coach called it.  
  
Sarah: Hmmmmmm... Hey Craig. You enjoy being in the Alpha team?  
  
Craig: Yeah. I think it's great.  
  
Sarah: Ever wanted to fight by Vega's side one day?  
  
Craig: I wish I could...  
  
Sarah: Well let me tell you this. ( looks eye to eye with Craig) If anything happens between you and the team, consider joining Vega and the Gold team. Ok?  
  
Craig: Ok then...  
  
Sarah then gives a kiss on the cheek to Craig. Things were wondering through the boy's mind as that happened. Mainly on why she keeps on doing that to both of the boys.At the Blitz team's base. Jamie was going throught the data of the Alpha team. They now have hold of any piece of info for the Blitz team to see. They got to see all the matches and how many wins they have grabbed. The others (and Dr. Tauros) were looking from behind.  
  
Bit: Every single match won!?  
  
Brad: Well it says so. Believe it or not, these guys are good.   
  
Jamie: There's gotta be something to this team that we can use to our advantage.  
  
Leena: Why don't you check the profiles.  
  
Brad: That's not gonna help us in any way.  
  
Jamie: Ok. (data comes on)  
  
Data:  
  
Name: Leunam,Max (Leena: He stole my ice cream!)  
Age: 16  
Zoid: Iron Monkey  
Height: 5'5  
Birthplace: Gaigalos (Jamie: Why does that place sound familiar?)  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Gray (Jamie: No wonder he keeps wearing sunglasses)  
Misc: unknown  
  
Name: Hart, Anne (Bit: Hey! Does she have a boyfriend?)  
Age: 16 (Bit: My age YES!)  
Zoid: Dibison (Jamie: (starts laughing from the fact that she saves ammo with Brad, Bit and Dr.Tauros) She saves ammo!!)  
Height: 5'4  
Birthplace: Strife City  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Black (Bit: I could never take my eyes off HER!) (Leena: What about ME!!)  
Misc: Former leader of the Typhoon team  
  
Name: Larry Champ (Leena: Harry's hot cousin!) (Bit:What!?)  
Age: 17 (Brad: Stay away from Naomi!!!)  
Zoid: Stormsworder (Jamie: Why did it have to be a Stormsworder!?)  
Height: 5'7  
Birthplace: Champ Town (Leena: Where else?)  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue (Leena: I've gotta buy a poster with him on it. You know that they sell Alpha team merchendice, right?) (Brad: What about Blitz team?)  
Misc: Nominee for the world's hottest superstar, Former life guard (Bit: Hey! I know him!), Currently going out with one member of the Lightning team. (Jamie: Was that really necessary?) (Brad: Looks like the ZBC can't afford to get lives of their own.)  
  
Name: Craig "Thunderwave" Anderson (Leena: He is SO cute!) (Bit: Can we kick Leena out of the room?) (Brad: Thunderwave?)  
Age: 14 (Brad: Why is HE my counterpart if we all know that Champ should be it?) (Leena: Because everything they said about Larry is exactly like Jamie!) (Bit: So you're calling Jamie "Hot"?) (Jamie: Blushes)  
Zoid: Warshark, Shadow Hell Saix ( Brad: So that Zoid gets more syllables than my Shadowfox huh? I'm gonna get him bad!) (Bit: I don't get it. Just like Harry, Craig gets to pilot more than one Zoid. Why?)  
Height: 5'2  
Birthplace: Hemmingdale   
Hair: Blonde (Brad: Must be a typical Blonde) (Bit: I take offense!)  
Eyes: Dark Blue (Bit: Must be my biggest fan) (Brad: More like biggest mini-Bit) (Leena: Why'd you compare Thunderwave to Bit? That's an insult!)  
Misc: Popular with the kids  
  
Leena: (sarcasticly) Well that helped. We now know their personal lives!  
  
Brad: Well you DID sound interested in Larry and Craig.  
  
Leena: What about Bit?  
  
Bit: Huh?  
  
(ring)  
  
Jamie: Someone's on the video phone (turns on video phone)  
  
Layon: (on Vphone) So how's your team doing? I hope you're enjoying your last days as a team.  
  
Tauros: Why are you calling us?  
  
Layon: I have a social life too, you know. Just a few more days!  
  
Tauros: Yeah. Until we win.  
  
Layon: But that's where you're wrong! I have the strongest team that ever lived! What do you have? Nothing!  
  
Tauros: I know you are but what am I?  
  
Layon: An asshole!   
  
Tauros: Takes one to know one.  
  
Layon: Yo momma!  
  
Tauros: My momma what?  
  
Layon: Your momma's so stupid that she failed a blood test!  
  
Tauros: Say what you want but I'm still gonna beat you.  
  
Layon: Says who?  
  
Tauros: Says me!  
  
Layon: You aint got proof!  
  
Tauros: I got my wife.  
  
Layon: (snaps) LISTEN UP TAUROS! I'M ONLY HERE TO GIVE YOU AN OFFER! SO LISTEN UP OR ELSE I'LL BLOW UP YOUR HOVER CARGO WHEN WE BATTLE!  
  
Tauros: But you always try to do that, and we still end up standing.  
  
Layon: (calms down) Here's another offer. To call off the teams on the line, I want you to give Leena to me as the new member of the Alpha team. How about it?  
  
Leena: No way! I'd rather be working in a cheap resturaunt!  
  
Layon: (about to snap but keeps his cool) Ok. But if you're out on the job, don't come crawling back to my feet! (screen turns off)  
  
Jamie: We've gotta win this somehow.  
  
Bit: No way that Alpha team's gonna put us out of the job! (runs out the door)  
  
Leena: I'm gonna take a shower. (walks out)  
  
Brad: I got things.. (walks out)  
  
Tauros: Well Jamie, start up on the analysis and get to some strategies!  
  
Jamie: Got it!  
  
The young boy then started to download some files on their matches. As the clock ticks, the end draws near for the Blitz team in the most important battle of their carreer as a Zoid pilot. Who knows what's going to happen on the day of revenge.  
  
************************************  
Harry: My name's Harry Champ! I'm a man destined to be king! ... What Mary? We have a visitor? I wonder who it is? Larry!? It's been a long time! .. You're with the Alpha team!? And what? Someone's in trouble? The Backdraft Group's back? Don't miss part three of the " Pasts and Memories". Ready.. fight!  
  
That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	18. Pasts and Memories pt.3/The Champ Reunio...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ and this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
* Attention!*  
I'm taking a survey! Before the this fic ends, we need really sweet battle music for the BG. So besides "No Future" , what else could we put down for a final battle song? Right now, I got my eyes on The Offspring's ," Defy You" and Metallica's "Enter Sandman". So what else do you want?  
  
And one more thing  
  
What sound does a monkey make? Does it sceech? I'm going to make this thing talk, but if it wouldn't be cool if it went "oo oo aahh aah". I must find a way!  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
  
(everything's black)  
  
???: She's beautiful.  
  
???2: I think she likes you.  
  
???: You really think so?  
  
???2: I know so. Who else would you trust?  
  
???: Grandpa said that you shouldn't mess with me. You know I'm very passionate about things.  
  
???2: If I'm lying, then what else is there to live for?  
  
???: Well I guess.  
  
???2: I think you should go after her no matter what. Even if she turns you down, your love for her will keep getting stronger.  
  
???: Yeah... Thank you. You're the best person I have ever met.  
  
------------------  
  
The Stealth Stormsworder was flying through the sky one morning. As it flew the desert it landed into the Champ team's base. Out of the Zoid came Larry. He was planning to do this for a long time. He then went to the door and started to knock on it. The door then opened it. It was Sabastian.  
  
Sabastian: Oh my god! It's you!  
  
Larry: shhh... I don't want you to wake them up yet. I want them to be suprised when they see me.  
  
Sabatian: Well then come inside, Larry.  
  
Inside, Larry was sitting on Harry's couch, drinking some coffee and looking at all the things Harry made. He was looking at a guitar Harry bought after the Royal Cup tournament and started to play it. He showed that he was a fine player. Next he looked at all the pieces of paper around the place. He then read one.  
  
Larry: *Nothing's gonna change my love for you.. Somehow, it's like someone already made that song.*   
  
Ben: (comes in with Sebastian) Hey Larry! How's everything?  
  
Larry: I felt like saying hello to Harry. I think I owe him an apology.  
  
Ben: ..... You're going to confess are you?   
  
Sabastian: After 5 years, you're going to tell him the truth.  
  
Larry: I feel like as though I've destroyed his life.  
  
Ben: Harry really looked up to you!  
  
Sabastian: You'll break his spirit if you do!  
  
Larry: But I can't let this go on.... How bad did I mess up his life?  
  
Ben: Well, 24/7, Harry's been living his life for Leena.  
  
Sabastian: But Mary won't let that happen.  
  
Larry: I see. I'll just lie down for a while. (lies down)  
  
------------------  
  
???2: *I can't take this anymore! I can't take this lifestyle! I have to be free. Something's waiting for me. And I'm determined to find it!*  
  
???: (in ???2's mind) You're the best person I've ever met.  
  
-------------------  
  
Larry wakes up and finds Mary sitting by him with a cup of tea. She was glaring at him for some reason, and only Larry knows why. He then sat up and stretched for a while and still found Mary looking at him.  
  
Mary: What are you doing here?  
  
Larry: I want to apologize.  
  
Mary: For what?  
  
Larry: A few things, so I guess I'll start with you..  
  
Before he even started to say what he was even sorry for, his cousin, Harry, came in and saw his cousin. Just looking at him gave great loads of joy in his eyes, followed by a giant wide smile. Larry didn't really know what to say when he saw Harry.  
  
Harry: Larry! You came back!  
  
Larry: Hey Harry.  
  
Harry: You came to join our team?  
  
Larry: No. Just for a visit.  
  
Mary: Harry, sit down. Larry over here's going to tell you if it IS true.  
  
Harry then sat down. A few minutes have past and nothing still has been said. Mary was still looking at Larry as if he was her worst enemy. Harry was also waiting to the silence to be broken, hoping that what Mary told him wasn't true.  
  
Harry: Did you leave this family .....  
  
Larry: Yeah.  
  
Harry: You DID joined the Backdraft group didn't you?  
  
Larry: For a different cause.  
  
Mary: Oh really? And you had to take our best Zoid?  
  
Larry: ..... What do you mean best Zoid? It was just a Saber Tiger!  
  
Mary: That's what I'm talking about! A Saber Tiger!  
  
Larry: It was as old as the way you dress!  
  
Mary: Are you trying to insult me!?  
  
Larry: No! I'm trying to say that it was a wreck! And they had something I wanted!  
  
Harry: So you left the family for a Zoid?  
  
Larry: I left the family to join the Backdraft group so I can get their best Zoid!  
  
Mary: And what about our Zoids?  
  
Larry: It's crap! You don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Mary: I'm still never going to forgive you.  
  
Larry: Oh come on!  
  
Mary: Not only that. You were the bad boy of the family. You would always get in trouble and cause alot of mischief.   
  
Larry: Earth to Mary! That's what little boys always do! It's in my blood.  
  
Mary: And you were suppose to marry someone by eighteen.  
  
Larry: I needed some time! Ever heard of that!?  
  
Mary: You were suppose to help our family with the Champ foundation also, but instead, you join the Backdraft group to get a special Zoid? Pathetic!  
  
Larry: The family was also too much for me! I needed a break from them! I just came in for your forgiveness! Look, as soon as I took their Zoid, I ran off with it!  
  
Harry: I forgive you.  
  
Larry: (looks at Harry) ....Thanks... you were always my favorite cousin..  
  
Mary: .... Fine.... (gets up and goes to aother room) I forgive you just because Harry does.  
  
A few hours passed after that conversation with Mary. Outside, Harry and Larry were taking a walk. Nothing much happened, Larry just told him that he ran away from the Backdraft group and made his living as a life guard. Harry then said something Larry was afraid of.  
  
Harry: I followed your advice.  
  
Larry: And did it work?  
  
Harry: I thik so, but she's not admiting it.  
  
Larry: Well what do you do to impress her?  
  
Harry: I try to beat the Blitz team.  
  
Larry: *oh brother* Listen. If you want to get her to like you, you have to get to know her first.  
  
Harry: But how can I if Bit's in the way?  
  
Larry: Then speak to her in private!  
  
Harry: ... Why didn't I think of that?  
  
Larry: *Maybe the confession will just have to wait.*  
  
While walking, an explosion came from an area distant from the base. Harry knew that this was at the Lightning team's base, so he ran inside and went for a Zoid. Larry ran to his Stealth Stormsworder. Inside, Harry went for his newly bought Zoid, the Royal Saber Tiger. Mary came in later, trying to get a Zoid that she bought a few days ago, so it took a while for her to come. At the desert, Larry and Harry were in their Zoids going to the Lightning team base.  
  
Harry: (pop up) So how do you like my new Royal Saber Tiger?  
  
Larry: Why'd you buy it?  
  
Harry: It looked flashy and I thought Leena would be impressed.  
  
Larry: .... You really love her, don't you?  
  
Harry: With all my heart.  
  
Larry: Well, can you master it?  
  
Harry: This is only my first try, but I'm sure it's faster than the Iron Kong or the custom Dark Horn.  
  
Mary: (pop up) Larry, you wait for me right now! I got a really expensive Zoid that I don't want to mess up!  
  
Larry: (pushes a few buttons) Sorry, cuz. I got someone there waiting for me. And I have an idea who that person is...  
  
The Stealth Stormsworder went mach 3 and broke the sound barrier, leaving Harry and Mary behind in the dust. As soon as he made it to the cliff, he found a Geno Saurer, a Stormsworder and a Neo Warshark.  
  
Larry: Oh Hell!  
  
Harry: What's wrong?  
  
Larry: Stay away from the base! I'll take care of this.  
  
Harry: But we're family! We should stick out for each other, Larry!  
  
Larry: That's my point!  
  
The Stealth Stormsworder then extended its blades and went in for the attack. But before he came within one hundred feet in range, the Geno Saurer blasted with a charged particle gun. Using his reflexes, the Stormsworder easily avoided the strike.  
  
Polta: (pop up) I was expecting you. Give us what's ours or else!  
  
Larry: What do you want?  
  
Fuma: (pop up) We want your Zoid! Now hand it over!  
  
Larry: And if I don't?  
  
Altair: (pops up) Then I bet that you're going down!  
  
Larry: You? Betting couldn't cut it?  
  
Altair: Shut up! We have your girlfriend and her team tied up hostage with a bomb, so you better act fast or else it's boom!  
  
The Geno Saurer then went to using the charged particle gun again. Larry was pretty confident to get this done. As the Geno Saurer, once again, fired, the Stormsworder easily moved out again. He then extended his wings as he flew to the Geno Saurer.  
  
Polta: Forgot about me?  
  
The Stormsworder then flew up to the SSS. The blades then extended and went mach 3 to Larry. The SSS then moved out of the way and got blown away. Confident of what he was doing, he turned around and extended the blades again as he started to shoot at the SSS. Something then shot it down.  
  
Polta: You brought someone with you!?  
  
Harry: (pops up) My name's Harry Champ! I'm a man destined to be king! ... Come on Larry! Say yours!  
  
Larry: Do I?  
  
Harry: Now's the best time.  
  
Larry: ......Ok. My name's Larry Champ! I'm a man destined to kick ass!  
  
The SSS then flew straight at the Geno Saurer, while the Neo Warshark dug underground. Unaware of what was happening, the Royal Saber Fang ran to the Geno Saurer. As the Zoid ran, his leg got stuck into the sand.  
  
Harry: What's going on!?   
  
Fuma: (pops up) Well as long as it's two on two, you have to face me.  
  
Harry: In this?  
  
Harry looked down and found that the sand was sinking. A few seconds later, the Neo Warshark flew up into the sky only to be shot to the ground. Harry had no idea who did it, but whoever that person was, it was probably Mary.  
  
Altair: The Backdraft group will always live around the world of Zoids! You can't change that!  
  
Larry: Well I can change the way your Zoid looks!  
  
The Stormsworder then extended its blades, flew down at the Geno Saurer and went mach 3. Down below, the Geno Saurer was charging up one more time. As it opened it's mouth, something shot into its mouth, followed by the Stormsworder flying through the mouth down to the tail. As a large explosion occured, the Stormsworder then landed onto the cliff were the base was on and opened for Larry to jump off of. As the young man ran inside he found Jack, Chris and Kelly tied up with a bomb nearby.  
  
Larry: What the!?  
  
Larry then went to the bomb, ran outside and threw it off the cliff, were the Neo Warshark laid. As soon as the explosion was over, Larry went to the hostages and untied them. The young man was very relieved that everyone's okay.  
  
Larry: Are you alright?  
  
Kelly: You rescued us.  
  
Jack: Thanks, Champ. I used to think your family sucks.  
  
Chris: That's a fact and they still do.  
  
Kelly: Who cares, he saved my life.  
  
Larry: (eyebrow up and a smirk to the face) So do I get some kind of reward?  
  
Kelly: You can count on it. (jumps on Larry and dropping them to the floor)  
  
Harry: (walks in with Mary to find Larry being furiously frenched by Kelly) Can someone tell me what's going on?  
  
Jack: Well, whatever it is, it's going to end in bed.  
  
Mary: Oh my god!  
  
Chris: You can say that again.  
  
A few minutes later, Larry, Harry and Mary Champ went outside. They were discussing whatever the hell just happened over there. Harry was asking a whole lot of questions that was waiting to be answered.  
  
Harry: I thought you said you needed some time?  
  
Larry: (badly red in the face) And that's all the time I needed.  
  
Mary: She certainly won't do!  
  
Larry: Well say what you want to say. But by the way, Mary. Did you help us?  
  
Mary: Oh. You didn't see me with my brand new Zoid?  
  
Mary the showed her new Zoid with delight. It looked a whole lot like a Gunsniper, only it was a little bit different. The head piece had eyes and a blade sticking out. The claws were very big and it had a giant telescope on its back. It didn't really have any long range weapon. Just the long range rifle that played as the tail.   
  
Larry: Woah! Holy mother..  
  
Mary: Larry! Manners!  
  
Larry: I mean, you don't see these kind of Zoids everyday! What is it!?  
  
Mary: These kind of Zoid are called Snipe Masters, I think. (AN: These kind of Zoids DO exist!)  
  
Harry: So, Larry. Judging by the Zoid you have, you must be with the Alpha team.  
  
Larry: You got that right. Did Craig do anything to you?  
  
Harry: Well he DID make me lose my lunch.  
  
Mary: Well you deserve to be on a team as evil as them.  
  
Harry: What do you mean!? He's not a bad guy!  
  
Mary: It'll take a while for me to like him again. But stay off my case until then. (walks to Snipe Master)  
  
Harry: When anything happens, you can always join the Champ team.  
  
Larry: * Maybe he doesn't have to know afterall.* Hey Harry. You want me to help you with Leena?  
  
Harry: Huh?  
  
At the Blitz team's base, Layon was videophoning Tauros again, taunting his every move until the match starts. An Iron Kong then came to the picture. And inside was Harry and Larry. Harry had some doubts but was determined.  
  
Harry: Are you sure?  
  
Larry: Remember what I told you? None of that sneaking around crap!  
  
Harry: Ok...  
  
He went to the base and rang the doorbell. He was wondering if what Larry told him was right. Larry was hiding behind the Iron Kong, knowing that he doesn't want the Blitz team to see him. Jamie then answered the door.  
  
Jamie: You KNOCKED!!!  
  
Harry: Hey, Jamie. Can I see Leena for a moment?  
  
Jamie: Oh, sure. (screaming) Hey, Leena! Harry wants to see you!! You can come in if you want.  
  
Willingly and delightfuly, the man destined to be king went into the base. Inside he found things like the Liger Zero and the Gunsniper. He even found the Raynos and the ShadowFox. He saw people like Bit talking to his Zoid and Brad, doing some repairs. Leena then came to Harry, sad and depressed.  
  
Harry: Hey Leena... What's up?  
  
Leena: My dad put us in the most important battle of our lives.  
  
Harry: Who is it?  
  
Leena: Dr. Layon's back.  
  
Harry: (gets images of the times he met Layon) .... (acting all sensitive and concerned) I'm sorry, Leena. I wish there's something I could do.. * That sounds stupid! Thanks for nothing Larry!*  
  
Leena: Can you do me a favor?  
  
Harry: Sure thing.  
  
Leena: If I lose this match and if the team's out of the job, would it be ok if I joined the Champ team?  
  
Harry: Really? Sure. Afterall, my name's Harry Champ! I'm a man destined to be ..* What did Larry say? Oh yeah* .... I mean, that's what friends are for.  
  
Leena: Thanks. (gives a hug to Harry)   
  
At the Champ's base, Harry was putting up a party. Benjamin and Sabastian were setting up the place by putting up the banners and setting up the drinks, along with the food the music and mostly everything else around. Larry and Mary came to check.  
  
Larry: You're throwing a party because Leena hugged you?  
  
Mary: What did I tell you about that girl!?  
  
Harry: Screw you Mary!  
  
Mary: WHAT!?  
  
Harry: It's just like what Larry told me. You gotta choose your own destiny.  
  
Larry: I never said that!  
  
Harry: Well, whatever it is. Let's party!  
  
Ben: Can my judge come over?  
  
Harry: NO! THIS IS MY PARTY AND I SAY THAT SAD EXCUSE FOR A JUDGE IS UNINVITED!!!  
  
Larry: * Well, Harry. Looks like I helped in some kind of way...*  
  
---------------------  
  
(flashback)  
  
5 years ago  
  
Leena was walking down to her house, in the city of Champ Town, she was walking around and bumped into Larry Champ, a little troublemaker that terrorized the place. Larry said to move it and shoved her out of the way. He then went to the limo were Harry, Leena's neighbor, was. While driving to their house, they started to talk.  
  
Harry: Did you meet Leena?  
  
Larry: You mean that person I shoved on the road?  
  
Harry: Yeah.  
  
Larry: What's the big deal?  
  
Harry: She's beautiful.  
  
Larry: *hmmmm... Let's see what I can do with this. (chuckle)* I think she likes you.  
  
Harry: You really think so?  
************************************  
Leena: (sad music plays) ...Who's X?... And what's Max doing at Gaigalos!? It's only a few more days until our big battle, so we're getting ready to put everything for grabs while that grey eyed sunglass wearing freak takes a break!? Don't miss the last part of the " Pasts and Memories". Ready.. fight!  
  
Author's note: You think I should have Larry tell the truth? I was about to change it to Larry telling Harry that the whole thing was a trick. But then this came to my head. Should I change this chapter or not?  
  
That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	19. Pasts and Memories pt.4/Drastic Preperat...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ and this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
Max was driving in the team's car one day to see his hometown. When he made drove into town, he went to see all the things that have happened. He then went to a nearby store. As he went in, a few people saw him.  
  
???: It's Max Leunam!  
  
Everyone then ran up to him and asked for an autograph. Around here, since this was his hometown, the Alpha team were very popular around here. After the assault of fans, Max went up to the clerk, who happen to know the boy a long time ago.  
  
clerk: Max! You're back!  
  
Max: Have you seen my parents?  
  
clerk: They went out on vacation and they didn't tell where they were going to. Sorry. So how's life as a celeberty?  
  
Max: It feels kinda good.   
  
clerk: I told you that you'd make it. (hands a package) It's your favorite. And it's on the house.  
  
Max: (opens for a peek) Thanks! I finally got something better to eat! Ever since I joined, all I ate were noodles.  
  
clerk: Noodles? Who would want you to do that?  
  
Max: My coach...  
  
clerk: Well you might as well check the town. You haven't been around for months!  
  
Max: Thanks. I promise I'll visit every once in a while. (leaves)  
  
Max then got in his car and drove all around Gaigalos. After visiting some friends and dealing with a few fans. He finally went to the place that he liked to call his home. The doors were locked and the windows were tightly shut , so there was no way to get in. As soon as he got into his car again, he went to one final spot. It was in the town woods. The place was too small for the car to drive through, so the boy got out and started exploring.  
  
Max:* I wonder if it's still around?*  
  
Max kept on walking and kept going through every trail that looked familiar to him. After a few trees, a few bruises and a few " Help I'm lost!" , he finally found what he was looking for. It was an area that had no trees around. To put this in short, if you looked from above, there would be a hole in the woods. Anyway, at the place, there was a tombstone and a giant hole  
  
Max: * Everything's the way it should be...*  
  
(flashback)  
  
Little Max was crying in the woods. Some rebels were invading the town and were about to attack the place. Everyone was held hostage and Max was one of the people who managed to escape. Hoping that no one would get him, he ran to the woods. As soon as he ran through every single tree, he found an opened space that had no trees and only a tombstone and something lying in the ground. The little boy then went to see the tombstone, which had something engraved in it.  
  
------------------  
  
He who doesn't suffer in the Zoid that sleeps in the ground is destined to be with this Zoid for all eternity.  
What you see in the ground is called Ultimate X.  
Treat with great care and you will be inseperatable.  
  
------------------  
  
Right in the center of the ground looked like the top part of the head. As the boy went up to it, the door of the piece opened. Max then went inside through the door and found that he was in a cockpit. He looked around to see if this thing was going to work. He pressed every single control on the console and ended up shutting the door. It was so dark, that Max couldn't see anything. Something then attacked his head, which gave him a shock. Images of all the sad things that happened in his life suddenly occured through his head. The excitement has caused him to faint. A few minutes later, he woke up in the dark, and a screen with green text popped up.  
  
screen: I know how you feel. We are both alike in many ways. Let me be your friend. We will work together as one.  
  
Max then felt the cockpit he's in shaking. Outside something came out of the dirt. Whatever he was in happened to be the legendary Zoid that sleeps in the ground. Max had no idea what's going on. This thing was doing things on its own. He was scared.  
  
screen: My name is Iron Monkey..  
  
Max: Iron Monkey...... Will you help my parents and all the people of Gaigalos?  
  
Iron Monkey: No problem. (gun comes out of the cockpit)  
  
Max: What the?  
  
Iron Monkey: Laser gun (new screen pops up as tageting system for laser)  
  
Max then came into town with the Iron Monkey and started to attack the rebels. A few minutes later, Max saved the town. Years passed with that Zoid and his bond grew bigger every time they met. While running through the desert a few years later, a Whale King dropped from the sky and someone inside ran into a noodles shop. The Whale King was about to take off straight after the person got in but before it even rose to the clouds, the mouth opened to reveal a man with sunglasses.  
  
???: Nice Zoid. What's it called?  
  
Max: The Iron Monkey.  
  
???: My name's Doctor Layon and I was wondering if you want to be the first to join a team I'm assembling.  
  
Max: As in Zoid battling?  
  
Layon: You got that right.  
  
Max: I gotta speak to my parents first.  
  
Layon: Then let's ask your parents.  
  
A few hours later, Max was hugging his mom and dad goodbye and lifted up his heavily loaded bags to bring to the Whale King. But before they do anything, they decided to take a vacation just to make him feel better. They went to the beach.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Max was back on the road driving his car out of the city later when everything was getting dark. He was told that they all should meet at the next town. As soon as he got there, he found Craig and Anne. Larry, a few seconds later, landed his Stealth Stormsworder to the ground.  
  
Max: Is Layon here?  
  
Anne: Not yet.  
  
Craig: You know, I wish we could get a base of our own.  
  
Larry: I don't get it. He says today at 6:00. But where IS he?  
  
(at the Blitz team's base)  
  
Layon:(on vidphone) Your momma's so stupid that she got locked in a grocery store and starved!  
  
Tauros: Well you're so stupid, that you need 16 more people to see and NC-17 rated movie!  
  
Layon: (grr) Well you're so stupid that you tried to put M&Ms in alphabetical order!  
  
Bit: When did all this start?  
  
Leena: This morning. He never got off since.  
  
They were watching the duel of words while Brad and Jamie had other things to do. Jamie was on the computer, still trying to anylize and figure out the tactics of the Alpha team. Brad was over at Naomi's base to ask her for a favor.  
  
Naomi: So what's up?  
  
Brad: We're having some problems.  
  
Naomi: What do you mean?  
  
Brad: The Alpha team ...  
  
Naomi: Them!? You're going to lose, you know.  
  
Brad: And we're putting our team's futures on the line.  
  
Naomi: ....Why!?  
  
Brad: Cause their coach is Dr. Layon.  
  
Naomi: ...Oh... Who's Dr. Layon?  
  
Brad: I thought you knew. Oh well, if we lose, can I please join your team?  
  
Naomi: (blusing) You can join our team right now.  
  
Brad: But class S gives way more prize money than in class A battles.  
  
Naomi: Well good luck then.  
  
Leon: (walks in the room) I heard about what you said. I'm sure you're gonna go to the hospital if you go against the Alpha team. Especially that Iron Monkey. It sure has reached its unlimited potential.  
  
Brad: I'm quite aware of that, knowing that it beat the Berserk Fury...  
  
Leon: So what battle mode are you going for?  
  
Brad: 0999.  
  
Leon: This could be your chance. Since it's 0999, you could win in many different ways.   
  
Brad: You mean we should use land mines and hope the Iron Monkey steps on one?  
  
Leon: .....Basically, yeah.  
  
Naomi: Well, if that's the only way to beat the Alpha team.  
  
Brad: I should tell this to Jamie. Thanks. (leaves)  
  
Naomi: You have confidence in him?  
  
Leon: .. No I don't.  
  
Naomi: He's gonna be on our team in no time.  
  
Later, after Dr. Layon remembered that he had to pick up his team and after he picked them up, the Alpha team were sleeping, wondering in their own little slumberland. Layon, knowing that this was 0999, tried to cheat his way into winning at every single cost, which started off with looking into his computer.  
  
************************************  
Layon: Well the day has come! Our battle will now begin! Tauros, I want you to fight at your best, because I want you to lose, knowing you did your best! Now this is the revenge I'm talking about! As long as I have the IMG, the black Dibison, the SSS, the Neo Warshark and the Shadow Hell Saix, I'm unstoppable! Don't miss the final portion of Zoids / Zero : Revenge, " No Future". Ready.. fight!  
  
Author's note: I'm holding the rest of the story into YOUR hands! Who do you want to win? The Blitz team, or the Alpha team?  
  
That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	20. No Future pt.1/The Blitz team vs. the Al...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ and this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
* Attention!*  
I'm taking a survey! Before the this fic ends, we need really sweet battle music for the BG. So besides "No Future" , what else could we put down for a final battle song? Right now, I got my eyes on The Offspring's ," Defy You" , Saliva's "Click Click Boom" and Metallica's "Enter Sandman". So what else do you want?  
  
And one more thing  
  
What sound does a monkey make? Does it sceech? I'm going to make this thing talk, but if it wouldn't be cool if it went "oo oo aahh aah". I must find a way!  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
One night, at the base of the Blitz team, Bit, Leena and Brad were sitting down on their couch. Jamie was about to give them information on what they were going to go up against. All the lights went out and a screen of the Alpha team's five Zoids appeared onto the screen.  
  
Jamie: Thanks, everyone, for coming in to see this. Now remember, this is for our future as the Blitz team. Now if you see this (shows a pile of dvds) I've put in a set of all the matches the Alpha team has against each and every single team they faced. Every single time, it's because of their teamwork. There are some points where that exception is made up for, but they are strong when they are as a team. So we have to split them up into one on one combat. But this is the tricky part. Bit, I'm sure that Max will only want to fight you and nobody else, knowing that he's been desperate from the start. But if anyone happens to distract, such as Anne, Larry or Craig, me, Leena and Brad will try to keep them busy. Speaking of the others, Craig is our next biggest threat. He has control of the Shadow Hell Saix and the Neo Warshark. For the Shadow Hell Saix, Brad has to take care of him, besides Jager, the Shadowfox has got to be the next fastest Zoid on the team.  
  
Brad: What if he uses the Warshark?  
  
Jamie: We then have to get Bit to bring out the Panzer or get the long range cannon for the Shadowfox.  
  
Brad: What!?  
  
Jamie: The most common tactic of the Neo Warshark is biting on the Zoid's leg and dragging it to a wall. So be careful. But as for the SHS, you're the only one who can sniff out where he's going. Be aware that the SHS also has a strike laser claw. Now moving on, the Stealth Stormsworder. Our match could even go in the night time. So we have to make this battle fast. Just like what we did for the other Stormsworders, we have to shoot him down without any warning. I'll try to keep him in the air until then. Next comes the black Dibison. Also, watch out for this Zoid. In our last battle, both Shadowfox and Gunsniper (starts to laugh a litte) didn't even go within 1000 feet of the Zoid.  
  
Leena: Why are you laughing!?  
  
Bit: Maybe it's because she actually SAVES ammo.  
  
Leena: (whack) Shut up, Bit!  
  
Jamie: Now Leena, since the Black Dibison tends to be the smallest threat, you have to assault it from behind and make sure you watch out for the Megalo Max. (bursts into laughter with Bit and Brad, knowing Leena can't fire a Megalo Max)  
  
Leena: (whack to all 3) Shut up! Now what?  
  
Jamie: Ow! (teardrop) Now anyway, always stay out of close range combat with Anne. She'll fling you to the sky and fire a Megalo (giggle) on the spot.  
  
Leena: *I'm gonna kill him after this battle..*  
  
Jamie: Now for the biggest threat of all: The Iron Monkey and the Griffin System. It mainly has 2 basic armors. Like the Schnider, it can to a buster slash with the helmet, but unlike it, the Iron Monkey can use the wings to fly and cut you on the spot with its edge. Now take note that an energy shield is made when the wings open a small hatch, like on the Shield Liger. Bit needs the Panzer's Hybrid Cannon or the long range cannon of the Shadow Fox to wipe that out while Bit either does the Burning Bigbang or while Leena uses the Weasle unit total assault to take out the wings. Now the Iron Monkey will still have the blades if you're not careful. Unlike the blades of the Blade Liger or the Schnider, the blades can move like those of a Demantis. Get the Jager to take that out, and when Max does the Absolute Annihalation, take out the tail armor that takes in the particles. Now that the Iron Monkey unloaded his missles, he can now be able to stand and move, but he's still slow and he's armor's as thick as an Iron Kong, Use the Schnider to take it out on the spot, but watch out for the Strike Laser Punch. In the second battle, Leon and the Blade Liger were knocked at about 1000 feet. If you use the Jager, then the Iron Monkey might have to disarm his armor, and without the wings, Max is forced to lose the back boosters. But now here's the tricky part. You rarely see the Iron Monkey itself in action. All we know is that it depends on it's tail and speed, but if you see the tournament, it's to my fear that the Iron Monkey will take any object to its advantage. Remember what happened between the monkey and the Fury?  
  
Bit: So what do we do if the others defeat the other guys?  
  
Jamie: Well Leena has to use the long range rifle on the tail.  
  
Leena: What long range rifle?  
  
Jamie: We made sure you can do that, so we installed one while you were sleeping.  
  
Brad: If I win?  
  
Jamie:You will take the risk and go into close range combat... If I win. I will attack from above.   
  
Bit: What if the others attack?  
  
Jamie: Then one of us who survive will deal with them... Any other questions?  
  
Leena: What if anyone distracts?  
  
Jamie: Then we take them out.  
  
Leena: What if they wanna help us?  
  
Jamie: It'll just distract us. We have to keep focused.  
  
Bit: But what if it's the Backdraft group or if Dr. Layon comes in the picture?  
  
Jamie: Then... You're right.. I'll take down the Whale King if anything happens. The Backdraft group is gone, so that's gonna be no problem. That's pretty much all of it.  
  
(Tauros comes in with his new 4 Zoids)  
  
Tauros: Look! I have the Alpha team!  
  
Jamie: I think we should spend the rest of the night as a team. There might be no more Blitz team. Besides, doc's going crazy.  
  
And that's what they did. Up in the Whale King, in the control room, everyone was sitting down on their brand new chairs while Dr. Layon walked to the switch and turned the lights off. Leaving on a screen that is playing every single battle that the Blitz team has ever done.  
  
Layon: Thank you for coming.  
  
Max: *What do you mean? You dragged us here!*  
  
Layon: Now, let's get down to business. It seems here that the Blitz team keeps on winning because of their teamwork. But all that comes from the Liger Zero! Max, you go destroy him! Everyone else take out a Zoid one by one! But if you don't, then follow this. Now, let's start with the least biggest threat, the Gunsniper. DON'T DO TOO MUCH DAMAGE TO IT OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD APART!!! Anne, you take care of it because the others have to take on the bigger threats of the Blitz team.  
  
Anne: Are you calling me weak!?  
  
Layon: She's important. Last time, you blasted her into smithereens. That's probably the reason why I brought you to this team. She can win a battle just by the Weasle unit total assault, so watch out. Next comes the Raynos. It's the only sky threat but the Stormsworder's faster than that. Larry, I want you to take it out!  
  
Larry: But what about the Liger?  
  
Layon: We'll get to that later. Next is the Shadowfox. The only one who can match it's power, besides the Iron Monkey is the Shadow Hell Saix. If you damage your Zoid, by any chance, then you will stick with the Neo Warshark, Craig.   
  
Craig: Ok then..  
  
Layon: Now for the Liger Zero. First, we have to deal with the three convertions. First comes the Panzer, when that comes out, don't bother. It's just a threat to itself and it can't be destroyed. So go for the head! Next comes the Schnider. Use the energy shield to break the blades. But if anything happens to the wings, use the claws of the armor instead. Next comes the Jager, the speed of the Jager will just knock off the IMG, causing it to collapse. So disarm the Monkey. Now remember, if the wings break, disarm the boosters. Any questions?  
  
Max: How do you expect me to beat the Liger Zero?  
  
Layon: Well that's simple. A few days ago, I've bought custom units for the Iron Monkey.  
  
Max: What do you mean by custom?  
  
Layon: We'll put it this way. Very big guns.  
  
Max: Oh.... and if the guns fail?  
  
Layon: Well YOU evolved from a monkey. So start thinking like one! (heads for the door) And team...  
  
Max, Anne, Larry and Craig: Yeah?  
  
Layon: Fight like your team's being put on the line... I want this to be our best victory. (leaves)  
  
The four members of the Alpha team then sat there, wondering what he meant when he said that they have to fight like their team's being put on the line. Later on Max was in his room, lying in his bed, wondering of what the doctor said meant anything. Anne was in her room, sleeping for the big day tomorrow. Craig was in his room, thinking about what Sarah has told him. Larry was in his room, talking on the phone.  
  
Jack: (on phone) Sorry. She can't see you. She's busy.  
  
Kelly: (right by Jack) Hey! Give me the phone!  
  
Chris: (with them also) Hang up the phone!  
  
Kelly: (gets phone) Thank you! ... Hey Larry. How's everything?  
  
Larry: We're going against the Blitz team.  
  
Kelly: THEM? I hope you beat them. Especially that Liger and the Shadowfox.  
  
Larry: But my coach said that we have to fight like our team's being put on the line. You fell suspicious?  
  
Kelly: I think you're just paranoid. I'm supporting you all the way. I gotta go now. Bye..  
  
Chris: (by her) Aren't you gonna give him a kiss? (laughing)  
  
(phone hangs up)  
  
Larry: I wonder if Harry's on? (calls him)  
  
Harry: My name's Harry Champ. I'm a man destined to be king! Who's there?  
  
Larry: This is Larry.  
  
Harry: Hey! Great to hear from you! What's up?  
  
Larry: Just wanna say hi and thanks for letting me stay.  
  
Harry: No thank YOU for helping me with Leena. I feel kinda great. Now I know what I'm doing wrong.  
  
Larry: And how're the battles?  
  
Harry: I just had one today and I won thanks to my Royal Saber Fang and my sister's Snipe Master.  
  
Larry: Can you do me a favor and watch my next match?   
  
Harry: Sure thing! You know I'm your biggest fan!.. I gotta go now. Mary wants me to sleep. Bye. (hangs up phone)  
  
Well, they called everyone they knew to watch their match. Same thing even went for the Blitz team. As a new day approached, so does the battle on a dark stormy day. The Hover Cargo was going through the desert for the battle that would determine their future. Up in the sky, the Whale King was flying across the sky for the battle that Dr. Layon liked to call his revenge (AN: the team doesn't know that yet) Mostly everyone was sitting down for the match. The Saber Fangs were at a resturaunt, with the Lightning team and the Fluegel team. The Champs were at their base watching with their new TV. Vega and the rest of the Gold team were watching in their TV up in their Whale King.  
  
(resturaunt)  
  
Kirkland: So who do you think is going to win?  
  
Leon: This has got to be good.  
  
Naomi: This is going to be some match.  
  
Jack: I have no idea on who's going to win.  
  
Kelly: I hope it's the Alpha team.  
  
Lineback: What are you saying!? It's going to be the Blitz team! I know it! I've been to battle with them!  
  
Leon: Well I think it's the Alpha team. They took you out in 30 seconds. Remember?  
  
Kirkland: Shut up!  
  
Chris: You shut up, Fuzzy Panda!  
  
Omari: Are you trying to start a fight!?  
  
Jack: Wanna pick a fight, then mess with me!  
  
Naomi: WAIT! Let's just watch the battle and maybe we can have a friendly bet.  
  
everyone: I'M IN!  
  
(Champ's base)  
  
Ben: Who would've known that it would come to this?  
  
Harry: (just realized the Blitz team were up against the Alpha team) So only one team's going to survive...  
  
Mary: Well I hope it's the Alpha team.  
  
Harry: NOW you're rooting for Larry?  
  
Mary: Pu-lease! I'm hoping that the Liger can be part of our team.  
  
Sabastian: Figures. (his and Benjamin's power sources were shut down by Mary)  
  
Mary: There we go.  
  
Harry: (crying) My.. servants!  
  
Mary: They were on my nerves..  
  
(Whale King)  
  
Vega: Go, Thunderwave! I know you can do this.  
  
Stoler: So your friend's on the Alpha team, huh?  
  
Pierce: I have absolutly no idea who's going to win this match.  
  
Sarah: This is going to be interesting.  
  
Sanders: Anyone want popcorn?  
  
Stoler: Sanders! For once, you say something useful! I want some popcorn!  
  
Pierce: Me too.  
  
Vega: Don't forget me!  
  
Sarah: Same here.  
  
The Whale King opened a new hatch. And out launched the Stealth Stormsworder. At the Hover Cargo, the front of the transporter opened for the Gunsniper to come out. Out of the sky, the Whale King came and floated over the ground as it opened its mouth. The black Dibison then stepped out. At the Cargo, the caterpault opened to launch the Raynos. At the mouth of the Whale King, the Shadow Hell Saix ran out. The Shadowfox then got launched out. The Whale King then landed and opened the bottom hatch the same time the Hover Cargo opened the side panel. The Panzer then dropped to the ground the same time the Iron Monkey Griffin dropped out of the Whale King.  
  
(up in space)  
  
???: Battle mode 099.. 9? .... approved!  
  
The Judge capsule then launched off of the station and crashed into the earth. As the capsule dropped, the Zoids were looking at each other. At one side was the Gunsniper, the Shadowfox and the Panzer in the back. At the other side was the balck Dibison in the back of the Iron Monkey Griffin. The Judge then started to talk.  
  
Judge: Any area is a designated Zoid battlefield. Area scanned ....... battlefield set up! The Alpha team vs. the Blitz team. Battle mode ..... WHAT!?  
  
(Whale King)  
  
Layon: That's right you tincan! It's 0999! Now get the battle started!  
  
Judge: (rubbing back of head) Well.. if that's what the battle is.... Battle mode 0999! Ready .... FIGHT!  
  
The IMG started off with the charged particle gun. Knowing that this is the right time, the Panzer lauched the Hybrid cannon. Seeing that the blast will come, the Iron Monkey Griffin activated the shield, only to have it broken.   
  
Bit: Burning Bigbang!  
  
The Panzer then launched every single missile to the wings. The Iron Monkey couldn't move so all it could do was just watch. While the wings were being busted, a smokescreen started to fill the area. Knowing that it was in danger, the Liger disarmed the Panzer unit and ran to the Hover Cargo for a quick change into the Jager.  
  
  
(at Cargo)  
  
Tauros: Hurry up, Bit! Something tells me this Hover Cargo isn't gonna be here for long.  
  
(at Bit's cockpit)  
  
Jamie:(pops up) Bit! They're attacking! Now's a good time to split them up!  
  
Bit: Tell that to the others!  
  
Leena: (pops up) I'm trying to get away from the Hell Saix!  
  
Brad: (pops up) I got it covered!  
  
The claw of the Shadow Hell Saix started to glow and went for Leena, but then the Shadowfox started to shoot at it and ran away as soon as Leena was unable to be on the radar. Up in the sky, the Stealth Stormsworder was going to swoop down and knock over the Zoids, but something ran in its way.  
  
Jamie: (nervous kind of way) Hey, Larry! I have a heat seeking radar! It's no use! And by the way... * I'm gonna regret this..* Your family sucks! The everybody hates Harry and wants Leena with Bit! Everyone else gets nightmares of Mary raping him! And you couldn't go pass 30 seconds in bed with your girlfriend if your life depended on it!  
  
Larry: ..... What!? .... No way you're getting away with that! I'm gonna shoot you down for insulting my family and my personal life!!! My name's Larry Champ! I'm a man destined to kick ass!  
  
The SSS then got up and started chasing the Raynos while shooting it down. Down below Anne was assaulting the battle field with all the assault cannons. But then, a group of missiles popped out of the smokescreen and went for the Dibison, but then missed.  
  
Leena: (pops out) Now we finish this, Anne!  
  
Anne: So I'm going against you? ... This is just sad that I'm going to beat you the second time.   
  
Leena: We'll see about that!  
  
The Gunsniper then ran away, getting the Dibison to follow. At the other side, Bit came out with the Jager and ran toward the Iron Monkey who started to assault with the Absolute Annihalation. The smokescreen cleared and Max found every single missile going at the Jager.   
  
Bit: Let's go to hyper speed!  
  
The Jager then went passed the missiles and passed through the blast of the charged particle gun. As soon as the beam disappeared, the Jager struck a Strike Laser Claw at the tail, busting its armor. The Iron Monkey was now forced to disarm the tail armor and stood up. The Jager went to another Strike Laser Claw, but the Griffin grabbed the ion boosters and crushed it in its hands.  
  
Bit: Jager!  
  
Max: Eye for an eye, Bit. We're still even.   
  
The IMG then tossed the Griffin in the air for a strike laser punch , but the Jager disarmed and landed outside of the IMG's range. The Liger Zero then went for the Schnider. At another field, the Shadowfox was running and kept dodging the many strike laser claws and gunshots that was coming at him.  
  
Craig: (pissed) Why can't I get you!?   
  
Brad: I can see you, you know. I have a heat seeking device that the doc was preparing us for.  
  
Craig: Well I've had it with you!  
  
Brad: And I've had it dealing with a baby like you!  
  
The Schnider then came out and ran for the IMG. It went for the Buster Slash, but the IMG grabbed the Schnider by the neck and broke the front blades. Being in this situation before, the IMG shoved the Schnider away for a strike laser punch, but the Schider instead extended the side blades and cut through part of the glowing hand.   
  
Bit: Didn't see that coming, huh Max?  
  
Max: Not bad.  
  
The Schider then went for another strike, but then the blades of the IMG broke the Schnider's blades, and itself also. So now both Zoids lost their blades. The Schnider then ran to the Hover Cargo one more time while the Iron Monkey disarmed the armor, the helmet and the back boosters.  
  
Layon: You're not getting away with this one, Tauros!  
  
The Whale King then shot the Hover Cargo, causing an explosion. Before the smokes cleared, the Liger Zero came out of the smoke and stared at the Iron Monkey itself. In the cockpits, Bit and Max were looking at each other also. The Hover Cargo then appeared with the energy shield.  
  
Tauros: Forgot about that, huh, Layon?  
  
Layon: (grrr) WHILE OUR TEAMS OUR FIGHTING, WE'LL SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!  
  
(Max's cockpit)  
  
Bit: (pops up) Hey Max... I didn't know you work for, Layon.  
  
Max: Well thanks to him, I got the chance to fight you. Let's make this battle worthwhile.  
  
The two Zoids where still staring at each other. The tension grew between these two warriors as the battle kept on going. The were thinking to themselves that this is it. The Liger Zero vs. the Iron Monkey. No one knows who's going to win this, but one thing's for sure.. This is going to be one hell of a fight!  
  
************************************  
Leena: Well, Anne. It looks like we have our own little battle. I'm sure my Gunsniper will beat the hell out of your black Dibison! What I got it the weasle unit! You're all mine and there's no escape from Leena Tauros! MWAHAHAHAHA! Don't miss part 2 of," No Future". Ready.. fight!  
  
Author's note: I'm holding the rest of the story into YOUR hands! Who do you want to win? The Blitz team, or the Alpha team?  
  
That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	21. No Future pt.2/Leena vs. Anne(Click Clic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ and this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
* Attention!*  
Keep in mind that you can control the outcome of this battle. Just tell me who you want to win.  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
By the way, I don't own the song "Click Click Boom". Saliva does, so give the credit.  
************************************  
At the resturaunt, everyone was watching the match as thunder crashed in the skies. Inside, everyone was betting for the person they thought would give the last K.O. Some went with Bit, some went with Max, some went with Leena, some went with Anne. Some went with Jamie, some went with Larry and some went with Brad while others went for Craig. At the battlefield, the Shadow Zoids were still running around.  
  
Brad: Bingo!  
  
The Shadowfox then opened its tail to release its net, only to miss the Shadow Hell Saix. In the cockpit, Craig was laughing, thinking why he's even trying. Up in the sky, Jamie was still being chased by Larry. The boy then started wondering.  
  
Jamie: Why isn't he going any faster?  
  
Larry: If Layon said to make this victory sweet, then I'll just have to make my match with YOU sweet.  
  
The Stormsworder then launched some missles at the prey, only to miss the target. Larry saw that coming, so he wasn't surprised. Down on the battlefield, the Gunsniper was running, trying to find a good place to hide from the black Dibison that was following her.  
  
Jamie: (pops up) What are you doing!? Get a place to hide!  
  
Leena: I'm trying! I just need some time!  
  
Anne: You're not getting away from me!  
  
The Black Dibison was running and started to shoot with the triple assault cannons attached to the chest of the Zoid. The Gunsniper kept on running but the Dibison kept on following. It seems that nothing's gonna stop her from the horns to come by.  
  
(play the song)  
  
Leena: Get away!  
  
Anne: You're no fun! Get back here!  
  
~On those Saturdays, when kids go out and play   
Yo I was up in my room I let the stereo blaze  
Wasn't faded, not jaded  
Just a kid with a pad and pen and a big imagination  
All this, I seek, I find I push the envelope to the line  
Make it, break it, take it, until I'm overrated~   
  
Leena: Help! Anyone! I need a place to hide!  
  
Jamie: There's a mountain terrain nearby! Get going!  
  
~Click, Click Boom~  
  
Anne: Why don't you fight! You're giving us, girls, a bad name.  
  
The Dibison then kept on shooting, scaring the hell out of Leena. But to keep the pleasure going, the girl dressed in black kept shooting near the Gunsniper's foot. Inside, Anne was laughing, having lots of fun with what she's doing.  
  
~I'm coming down on the stereo, hear me on the radio~  
  
Layon: What are you doing!? Finish her off now!   
  
~Click, click boom~  
  
Anne: Do I have to? I'm having fun!  
  
~ I'm coming down with the new style and you know it's buck wild~  
  
As the Gunsniper ran, it found a terrain nearby. Leena was pretty sure that the Gunsniper can fit in there but not the Dibison. The black Zoid was still running up and shooting at her feet. But when she shot Gunsniper's back part, the target already went in, Leaving the Dibison out.  
  
~Click, Click Boom~  
  
Anne: I can't get in!  
  
Layon: I'll take care of that.  
  
~I'm on the radio station touring round the nation, leaving the scene in devastation. ~  
  
Up in the sky, the Whale King deployed its anti gravity surge as it aimed for the mountain terrain. The Gunsniper was being lifted up along with a few giant rocks. Outside, Anne thought that Layon had a plan.  
  
~I can see it in my mind   
I can see it in their eyes  
It's close enough to touch it now  
But far away enough to die~  
  
Anne: So you want' me to shoot it down as soon as it reaches the top?  
  
Layon: What did I tell you about not damaging the Gunsniper too much!?  
  
Anne: .. Alright..  
  
~Click, Click Boom. ~  
  
The Gunsniper was still rising, but then it grabbed on to a rock, hoping that it wouldn't go any further. Inside, Anne was getting a little impatient about the whole rising thing so she talked to the doctor again.  
  
~What the hell is wrong with me?   
My mom and dad weren't perfect  
But still you don't hear no cryin ass bitchin from me   
Like there seems to be on everybody's CD   
So just sit back and relax   
And let me have your head for a minute  
I can show you something in it   
That has yet to be presented, oh yeah!~  
  
Anne: Doc! Shoot down the terrain!  
  
Layon: But the Gunsniper's down there!  
  
Anne: Well if you're not going to shoot it down, I will! Megalo Max Fire!  
  
~Click, Click Boom~  
  
The Megalo Max then crashed through what was blocking her from getting in. Layon then stopped the anti gravity surge as the Black Dibison ran in. Inside, the Black Dibison walked in and didn't find the Gunsniper anywhere.  
  
~I'm coming down on the stereo, hear me on the radio~  
  
Anne: You can run, but you can't hide.  
  
Leena: Weasle unit total assault!  
  
~Click, click boom~  
  
A whole bunch of missles came roaring down at the Black Dibison. An electrical charge then came from its horns as an energy shield formed. The missles and gunshots then went at the shield, but it didn't hit the Dibison.  
  
~ I'm coming down with the new style and you know it's buck wild~  
  
Leena: What the!?  
  
~Click, Click Boom~  
  
(in Whale King)  
  
Layon: (laughing) So my energy shield chip DID work. I knew that it would come in handy. Don't forget Anne, you already used it up, so load up the others.  
  
~I'm on the radio station touring round the nation, leaving the scene in devastation~  
  
(in Dibison)  
  
Anne: I can't, doc. I need some time and I'm busy with Leena.  
  
~Why have I clouded up my mind  
Why's my mother always right  
And will I make it till the end   
Or will I crawl away and die~  
  
(in Gunsniper)  
  
Leena: I can't believe it! I'm out of ammo! (pounds on controls)  
  
Her seat then straightened as Leena screamed in fright. Her seat then turned over, having Leena to learn new parts of the Gunsniper that she never even bothered to look at. A rifle then came, so Miss Triggerhappy over there grabbed it and started to aim for the Dibison.  
  
~Click, Click, Boom~  
  
Anne: NOW she does that. Oh well. Looks like another Megalo to the ass of another Gunsniper.  
  
~Click, Click Boom~  
  
Leena: I never knew I could do this. Jamie's my hero! Now to take you out, Anne. * I was wondering why they called this a Gunsniper.*  
  
~Click, Click Boom~  
  
The Gunsniper then started shooting at the Dibison, who was badly missing. Leena then decided to use the targeting system. Up in the Whale King, Layon depoyed one of his pulse cannons and started to shoot near the Gunsniper.  
  
~Click, Click Boom~  
  
Layon: I'm sorry, Leena. Your team HAS to lose. So blame Tauros for what he did in my past.  
  
  
~On those Saturday when kids go out and play   
yo I was up in my room I let the stereo blaze   
on Saturdays when kids go out and play,   
I was VP in my room I let the stereo blaze ~  
  
The Gunsniper then started to shake from the amount of vibrations that came from the mountain. The vibrations of the cannon also affected the Dibison as well. Rocks started to fall on both Anne and Leena as the cannons kept shooting.  
  
~its all inside of me  
its all inside of me  
It's all inside of me  
it's all inside my head  
its all inside of me  
It's coming over me  
It's all inside of me  
it's all inside my head~  
  
Anne: I'm taking you out once and for all! Megalo Max Fire!  
  
~Click, Click Boom~  
  
Leena: No way you're going to win!  
  
~I'm coming down on the stereo hear me on the radio~  
  
The vibrations and falling rocks kept on comming, but that didn't stop the two girls from fighting. When Leena finally got a clear shot at the Dibison, she pulled on the trigger. At the bottom of the terrain, Anne locked onto the Gunsniper and launched one more Megalo.  
  
~Click Click Boom~  
  
The bullet and the burning missles met. But in the end, the bullet came out of the blast and busted the nose of the Dibison. As for the Megalo Max, all of the burning missiles ran up to the Gunsniper and busted her in every single direction.  
  
~I'm comin down with the new style you know it's buck wild  
Everybody, Everybody come on  
Click Click Boom~  
  
(in Dibison)  
  
Anne: So my command system's frozen. Looks like I'm out of the battle.  
  
~Everybody come on  
Click Click Boom~  
  
Leena: No! I only got to take out just one of them!   
  
~Everybody come on  
Click Click Boom~  
  
Anne and Leena: It can't get worse than this...  
  
~Everybody come on~  
  
The pulse guns kept on firing, only to have the more rocks and boulders come crashing down. Some of them crashed onto the Gunsiper and broke the cliff she was standing on. More rocks and boulder came onto the Dibison and crashed into the black Zoid. At the end, both Zoids were buried in the rocks.  
  
~Click Click Boom~   
  
************************************  
Jamie: So I'm up against Larry Champ. Maybe I shouldn't have said all those things about his family in the beginning. But if this is for our future, then we have to do this. Don't miss part three of the Zoids / Zero : Revenge portions of, " No Future". Ready.. fight!  
  
Author's note: I'm holding the rest of the story into YOUR hands! Who do you want to win? The Blitz team, or the Alpha team?  
  
That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	22. No Future pt.3/Jamie vs. Larry(Defy You)

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ and this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
* Attention!*  
Keep in mind that you can control the outcome of this battle. Just tell me who you want to win.  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
By the way, The Offspring owns "Defy You" Not me.  
************************************  
At the Champs' base, Harry just fainted from what he has just seen in the battle between Anne and Leena. Mary was the only one watching now and grabbed some tea to enjoy herself. Somewhere in the battlefield, the Shadow Zoids were still chasing each other.  
  
Brad: *I might as well use the back guns.*  
  
The Shadowfox then angled its back gun to face the Shadow Hell Saix and started to shoot. But the SHS started to move from side to side. The SHS started to shoot as well, but the Shadowfox dodged it as well.  
  
Brad: Hey, Craig. Tell Layon his Zoids are great. We got alot of prize money from this baby.  
  
Craig: Wait until I take you out!  
  
Up in the sky, the Raynos was trying to get the Stealth Stormsworder off its tail. Jamie, in the cockpit, then noticed that Leena's out of commission. He also noticed that the Black Dibison went with her. So it was an even three on three. At Larry's cockpit, Layon pop in the screen.  
  
Layon: Larry. The Gunsniper's out.  
  
Larry: Great. Tell Anne I won't need her for the moment.  
  
Layon: Anne's out also.  
  
Larry: What about the others?  
  
Layon: It's still three on three. If you can, take out the Raynos and go for the Liger Zero.  
  
Larry: Ok. But what about the fox?  
  
Layon: His gun will take you out. Don't bother.  
  
Larry: Ok then.  
  
The blades then extended and went mach three at the Raynos. The Stealth Stormsworder missed, but the Raynos nose dived into the sand. Thinking that Jamie's taken care of, Larry went for the Liger Zero. Down at the Raynos, Jamie had fainted and the altitude was dropping. A few seconds later, his eyes opened and he started to scream as his hair slowly spiked up.  
  
(at SSS)  
  
Larry: And that's what happens when you mess with the Champs.  
  
Wild Eagle: And this is what happens when you mess with the Wild Eagle!  
  
The Raynos then flew up to the sky at mach three, breaking the sound barrier. Up in the Whale King, Layon was eating his noodles. He just noticed that the Raynos is back. He then went to contact Larry about what's going to happen.  
  
Layon: Larry! The Raynos is back! Take it out now!  
  
Larry: Got it.  
  
~You may push me around  
But you cannot win  
You may throw me down  
But I'll rise again  
The more you say  
The more I defy you  
So get out of my face~  
  
The Wild Eagle then tried to shoot it down, but the Stormsworder quickly flew up into the air, only to have the Wild Eagle follow. As the chase kept going, Larry tried his best to keep the Raynos off his tail. He then nose dived into the sky.  
  
~You cannot stop us  
You cannot bring us down  
Never give up  
We go on and on  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down  
We are alive! ~  
  
(in Gold team's Whale King)  
  
Pierce: I like this. (chops on popcorn)  
  
Vega: Why are you paying attention to the SSS?  
  
Pierce: These two are considered to be the best of the skies. And I beat them both in one on one battles. So that makes me number one in the skies.  
  
Stoler: Right...  
  
Sanders: Anyone want soda?  
  
Stoler: And again, you said something important, give me some. The popcorn you made is making me thirsty.  
  
Sarah: When do we get to see Craig?  
  
Sanders: So who do you want to win?  
  
Stoler: (too into the game to notice Sanders is talking) I think the Alpha team will win.  
  
Pierce: I think so too.  
  
Vega: Go Alpha team!  
  
Sarah: So no one's with the Blitz team?  
  
Sanders: Where'd you come from?  
  
Sarah: The little ladies room.  
  
Pierce: There's no little ladies room....  
  
In the skies, the Raynos was being chased by the Stormsworder, who was then being chased by the Raynos a few seconds later. It has always been like this for a while now. So nothing seemed to be happening.  
  
Larry: I gotta end this quick.  
  
Wild Eagle: Okay, little man. You wanna know what fast and furious really means?  
  
Larry: Who the hell are YOU calling "Little Man"?  
  
~The wind blows  
I'll lean into the wind  
My angle grows  
I'll use it to win  
The more you say  
The more I defy you  
So get out of my way ~  
  
The Stormsworder then started to lose speed, having the Wild Eagle to pass by. Somehow, from its sonic boom, the Stormsworder followed it at mach three again. The blades extended as it started shooting at the Raynos.  
  
~All my will  
All my strength  
Rip it out  
Start again ~  
  
Larry: You like THAT little man!  
  
Wild Eagle: Sticks and stones can hurt my bones.  
  
Larry: Then THAT's what we're gonna do.  
  
~You cannot stop us  
You cannot bring us down  
Never give up  
We go on and on  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down  
We are alive! ~  
  
The Stormsworder then caught up, only to have the Wild Eagle fly sky high. Knowing what will happen, the Stormsworder took a nose dive. A few seconds later, the Wild Eagle noticed that he wasn't following anyone.  
  
Wild Eagle: Hey. Where's the Stormsworder?  
  
~All my will  
All my strength  
Rip it out  
Start again   
All my will  
All my strength  
Rip it out  
Start again ~  
  
Out of the blue came Larry, who tried to crash into the Raynos, but missed. The Raynos then followed the Stormsworder, who was now flying straight to the sky. As they both moved to space, both Zoids moved back throught the clouds.  
  
Larry: Stop chasing me!  
  
Wild Eagle: I think I'll get rid of you now.  
  
Tauros: (pops up) Jamie..  
  
Wild Eagle: Stop calling me Jamie! I'm the Wild Eagle!  
  
Tauros: Lead Larry to the Hover Cargo. I got an idea.  
  
~Can you leave it all behind?  
All my will  
All my strength   
Can you leave it all behind?  
Rip it out (Cause you can't go back)  
Start again (You can't go back)  
Can you leave it all behind?  
All my will  
Can you leave it all behind?  
All my strength  
Cause you can't go back  
Rip it out (You can't go back)  
You can't go back  
Start again (You can't go back) ~  
  
The Wild Eagle then went to the Hover Cargo, who was then followed by Stealth Stormsworder. The dark Zoid then started to shoot at the dodging Raynos. Having the perfect opportunity, Larry extended the blades.  
  
Larry: Any last words, shrimp?  
  
Wild Eagle: What do these words mean to you? Bye Bye.  
  
~You cannot stop us  
You cannot bring us down  
Never give up  
We go on and on  
You'll never break us  
Never bring us down  
We are alive!~  
  
The Wild Eagle went to the Hover Cargo and then quickly moved out of the way. The Hover Cargo shot down the Stormsworder with its side guns. Larry was in shock. He didn't see anything like this coming. The Stormsworder then crashed into the ground. Up in the sky, the Wild Eagle was relieved at what a good job he did.  
  
Wild Eagle: Next up is the Iron Monkey.  
  
~We are alive!~  
  
************************************  
Brad: Well this is going to be interesting. I have a Shadowfox and that Craig guy has the Shadow Hell Saix. I wonder if anything's going to happen when these Zoids collide? It's going to be another version of Cats and Dogs. Don't miss part four of, " No Future". Ready.. fight!  
  
Author's note: I'm holding the rest of the story into YOUR hands! Who do you want to win? The Blitz team, or the Alpha team?  
  
That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	23. No Future pt.4/Brad vs. Craig(Enter Sand...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ and this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
* Attention!*  
Keep in mind that you can control the outcome of this battle. Just tell me who you want to win.  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
By the way, I don't own Metallica's "Enter Sandman".  
************************************  
  
At the resturaunt, the betting was getting hot. Some people lost their money already. So far, Kirkland, Omari, Lineback, Leon, Naomi, Jack and Chris were still in the bet. At the Champ's base, Harry has just woke up.  
  
Harry: What happened?  
  
Mary: You missed the best part of the battle.  
  
Harry: Someone won?  
  
Mary: No. Larry got shot down and now the battle's 2 on 3.  
  
Harry: What! You said your were with the Alpha team!  
  
Mary: Personally, I don't care who it is because it's not me over there.  
  
Harry: You've got to be kidding. This is a battle between friends and family.  
  
Mary: Well this still has nothing to do with me.  
  
Harry: You DO know that whoever the loser is, one of them will be on our team right?  
  
Mary: Who on the Alpha team would be here?  
  
Harry: Larry!  
  
Mary: Then that means I get the Liger if he loses.  
  
Harry: *Oh brother...*  
  
Up in the black and red Whale King, Vega had a number one foam hand on. Everyone was hooked to the match because of all the action and suspense. They then started to wonder if this was ever going to end. This was like a main event at a WWF PPV.  
Over at the battlefield, Brad was still being chased by the young Craig, a.k.a: Thunderwave. The two Shadow Zoids were still shooting at eachother, but each shot kept on missing. Craig was about to snap from all the frustration.  
  
Craig: To Hell with this! Damn it! I was going to save this for the Liger, but you leave me no choice!  
  
Brad: Whatcha gonna do little baby?  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then hit top speed and ran past the Shadowfox. A few seconds later, the sonic boom played it's part. In Brad's cockpit, he could clearly see the Shadow Hell Saix running around him and making a smokescreen.   
  
Craig: You can't beat me. You can rant and rave. But you can't stand a chance against the Thunderwave!  
  
~Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone~  
  
Brad: Thunderwave? Ha! You're as pathetic as Jamie calling himself the Wild Eagle.  
  
Craig: Just watch me win!  
  
The Shadowfox then got up and found himself being sonic boomed again. The Shadow Hell Saix was turning around for another strike, so Brad had to act fast. An idea then popped into his head as he looked at the Craig coming.  
  
~I Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes~  
  
Brad was just waiting for the right time to come. And when the Shadow Hell Saix came, the Shadowfox shot it. The problem was that the blast didn't put out the command system, but it did do little damage to the SHS's front right leg.  
  
Craig: Oh Hell!  
  
~Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight~  
  
Before Craig could think that he was fine, the Shadowfox got back on its feet and started to run around the Hell Saix. Craig looked around and found that the Shadowfox was trying to run around while shooting it.  
  
Craig: You've got to do better than that, Brad.  
  
~Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land~  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix then ran out and headed to another place. Wondering why he did, Brad followed with the Shadowfox. While they were running, Craig turned the Saix and ran towards the Shadowfox.  
  
~Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of snow white~  
  
Brad: I see where we're going.  
  
Craig: Oh really? I don't wanna finish you off just yet.  
  
The Shadowfox then ran off for a strike laser claw. The Shadow Hell Saix just ran through, having the sonic boom push away the Shadowfox. The Shadow Hell Saix then turned around for another strike.  
  
~Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite~  
  
Craig: How's about now!?  
  
The Shadowfox then started to shoot at it, but sadly missed. Then givin an idea, Brad got up and got ran away. (AN: Some idea!) The Hell Saix then decided to follow. They both came across a forest. Brad probably figured that Craig couldn't catch up if he keeps getting hit with the trees. So he went in.  
  
~Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight~  
  
When the Shadowfox finally got out of the forest, something from the skies started to shoot at the Shadowfox. Brad looked up and found the black and green Whale King that belonged to Layon. At his screen, Layon's face popped out.  
  
~Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land~  
  
Layon: Hello again Brad.  
  
Brad: Layon!  
  
Layon: How do you like the Shadow Hell Saix. It's great in speed, agility, stealth abilities and all other sorts of things that are better than the Shadowfox. And look out behind you.  
  
As Layon's screen disappeared, the cockpit started to shake. Outside the Shadow Hell Saix jumped out of the forest and pounced onto the Shadowfox. Now Brad was in deep shit. As he looked up, the Shadow Hell Saix was staring at him  
  
~Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take~  
  
The two warriors of the Shadow Zoids looked at each other. Brad knew that it was over. He didn't know what to do now. He then got an idea. If Craig would do what he was going to say, then maybe he has a chance of winning.  
  
Brad: So. You want to finish this now? Let me go and we'll have one final show down.  
  
Craig: .... Then let's make this good.  
  
~Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head~  
  
The Shadow Hell Saix jumped off and landed a few feet away from it. The jump has also caused a few minor damage to the fox. The Shadowfox then got up and looked at what he was up against at a disadvantage like this. They both ran to each other and jumped into the air.  
  
Brad: Strike...  
  
Craig: Laser...  
  
Brad and Craig: CLAW!  
  
They both collided and their glowing claws bashed into each other. They both then landed. A few seconds later, the Shadowfox's leg gave in and broke. The Shadow Hell Saix's leg gave in as well. Inside his cockpit, Layon popped into his screen.  
  
Layon: Quick. Get in the Whale King and switch to the Warshark!  
  
The Whale King landed. Luckily, since they were away from any other Zoids, Craig came out of the Shadow Hell Saix and ran to the jaw of the Whale King. As the Whale King rised, a few minutes later, the Neo Warshark landed into the sand and joined the battle by biting the leg of the Shadowfox. There was a nearby cliff, so Craig dragged the Shadowfox up to the peak. Both Zoids then flew into the air. Still biting onto the leg, the Neo Warshark dove straight into the sand. It wasn't so good for the Shadowfox.  
  
~Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Grain of sand~  
  
Layon: Good job, Craig. So help Max with the Liger Zero. And watch out for the Raynos.  
  
Craig: Got it. *Liger Zero, you're all mine.*  
  
~Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land~  
  
Up in the sky, the Raynos was flying through the air. Down in the sand, the Neo Warshark was running through the sand. And at the place where they were aiming to go for, Max and Bit were still looking at each other as the two Zoids stood.  
  
************************************  
Bit: Well Liger. This looks like the end of the line for one of the teams. Let me tell you this. If we lose, then I don't know what to do. I just hope that there was a way. But until then, we gotta fight. So we finally fight the Iron Monkey. Don't miss part five of, " No Future". Ready.. fight!  
  
Author's note: I'm holding the rest of the story into YOUR hands! Who do you want to win? The Blitz team, or the Alpha team?  
  
That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	24. No Future pt.5/Bit vs. Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ and this is where bits of a song come along~  
  
* Attention!*  
Keep in mind that you can control the outcome of this battle. Just tell me who you want to win.  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
  
At the resturaunt, the betting was getting even better. It was down to Kirkland, Omari, Lineback, Leon and Jackt. At the Champ's base, Up in the black and red Whale King, Vega was still watching the match with his other teammates.  
  
Vega: This is going to be so cool! The battle of the century's got to be between the Liger and the Monkey!  
  
Stoler: Yeah. But they don't have any extra armor anymore.  
  
Pierce: And I'm pretty sure that they both know each of their moves.  
  
Sarah: Next time, there should be a battle with all three of you, right Vega?  
  
Vega: Yeah! I can't wait until I get to Class S!  
  
(at Bit's cockpit)  
  
Bit: *So this is for our future, huh?*  
  
Max: Hey, Bit! You wanna fight me? Or are you just gonna stand there and let me win?  
  
Bit: Well what about you, Max?  
  
Max: Only if you're ready.  
  
Somewhere at another battlefield, the Raynos was flying high above the sand. While flying, something from the sand popped out and opened its mouth. In the cockpit, the Wild Eagle found some activity from below. While realizing, a blast came from the ground, the Wild Eagle then went mach 3 and flew away. It wasn't long until it was followed by Craig and his Neo Warshark.  
  
Craig: (pops up) No way you're gonna mess with my team.  
  
Wild Eagle: I should say the same to you.  
  
The Raynos then flew straight up to the sky. But as it flew up, it ran into the Whale King of Dr. Layon. The pulse cannons then started to shoot at the opposing Zoid that kept on dodging. Craig was looking at what was happening and then thought that he can play the same game. Somewhere at the other battlefield, the Liger Zero then started to run at the Iron Monkey. The Liger then jumped, thinking that he can pounce onto the Monkey. But when he almost landed, the tail of the Iron Monkey shot the Liger's stomach.   
  
Max: What the hell was that!?  
  
Bit: Liger. You think we can try something else?  
  
The Iron Monkey started to run at the Liger. As it stood back onto its feet, it started to run straight at it. At the Hover Cargo, its back side started to get shot and assaulted. Inside, the doc knew that Craig was attacking. He then started to run for the guns, knowing that it was useless to turn the transporter around.  
  
Craig: Hey Wild Eagle. Scratch my back and I scratch yours. Think you can help doc?  
  
Layon: (pops up) Give me time and I'll use the new charged particle cannon.  
  
Craig: Good.   
  
The Hover Cargo then started to shoot at the Neo Warshark. As the assault of the Hover Cargo began, Craig turned on the energy shield, blocking all the bullets that appeared. Up in the Whale King, the green hatched opened and revealed a giant charged particle cannon that resembles a giant tail of the Death Stinger.  
  
Layon: Hey Tauros! If you can protect yourself against the charged particle beam of the Death Saurer, how do you do against the charged particle cannon of the Death Stinger? Craig, get in the sand.  
  
The Neo Warshark then sank below the sand. The Hover Cargo then opened the energy shield. As the charged particle cannon fired, the Wild Eagle flew out of the way. As the Liger ran at the Iron Monkey, the opponent's tail rested on its shoulders and started to shoot. The Liger recognized the move and moved from side to side. Knowing what was gonna happen next, Max set his target at one spot. Not knowing, the Liger Zero then went to that certain spot. The laser gun then shot a beam straight at the Liger, which shot straight at the its back.  
  
Bit: (grr) Why didn't I see that!?  
  
Max: You should've seen that. I thought this was gonna be an exciting battle.  
  
Bit: Hehe.. I'm just getting started.  
  
A giant blast then appeared from a distance. And it looks like the blast is spreading. The Liger and the Monkey then ran from what was coming this way. As the two ran, Max grabbed for the rifle. The tail of the Iron Monkey then pointed to the Liger Zero and started to shoot. Each shot was being missed from the fact that the Liger slowed right behind the Zoid.   
  
Max: It's no use, Bit.  
  
Bit: Didn't you forget something?  
  
The Liger then used it's chest gun thing to shoot the Iron Monkey. As the assault took place, the Iron Monkey jumped onto its hands and started to walk handstand like. Not knowing what just happened, Bit stopped shooting. As the Monkey kept on "running", the arms then bent the Zoid down and launched it at the Liger Zero.  
  
Bit: What are you doing!?  
  
Max: Ride on, Cowboy!  
  
The Iron Monkey landed on the Liger Zero. Its claws held tightly onto the Liger's face as the it kept on running. The Liger then tried everything it can to shake off Max and his Zoid. It was like some kind of rodeo. Up in the sky, Layon was laughing, knowing that Tauros couldn't have survived that blast. As the smokes cleared down below, Dr. Tauros was lying face down on the ground. All that was left was the Raynos and the Liger Zero. Down below, Tauros picked something from his pocket. It was a device with a button. When he pressed it, his strength gave out and fainted.   
  
Layon: (laughing evily) So this is how victory tastes like!  
  
Wild Eagle: (pops up) Wanna taste defeat one more time!?  
  
Layon: You can't beat me. There's no way you can enter the Whale King.  
  
Wild Eagle: Who said I was gonna beat you?  
  
At the Blitz team's base, a giant charged particle buster cannon set to 3x was locked onto the Whale King. It then fired. The Wild Eagle then lowered the altitude of the Raynos and tried to keep away from the blast.  
  
Wild Eagle: Since this is 0999. We thought ahead and built this. Hope you enjoy. And byebye. (screen disappears)  
  
Layon: Well it looks like my revenge rests in the hands of Craig and Max. Don't let me down.  
  
The beam then busted throught Layon's Whale King. Down below, the Iron Monkey was pounding the head of the Liger Zero. Inside, Bit was trying to find a way to get him off, but then he got an idea. The boosters popped up and the Liger started running.   
  
Max: What's wrong with you!?   
  
The Iron Monkey then started to stand on the Liger Zero and stomped his head to the ground. With the boosters still on, the Liger Zero was being dragged across the battlefield with its face being severly damaged. The Zoid then came to a stop and the boosters stopped. A few seconds later, as the blast weakened and disappeared, a new blast came from the sky. Knowing that Max was distracted, the Liger lauched off the Iron Monkey and started running at it. When the Iron Monkey landed, the Liger Zero pounced on it.  
  
Bit: Let's finish this, Liger.  
  
The claw of the Liger then started to glow. But out of the sand came Craig and his Neo Warshark. Bit already had troubles with the Iron Monkey, but it gets worse when one of the team mates fight with it. Being distracted, the Iron Monkey quickly scratched the Liger's face punched the Zoid off of him.   
  
Craig: Let's do this!  
  
The Neo Warshark then sank to the sand as the Liger Zero got up and started to run were Craig was going. The Iron Monkey then got up and started running. But when it went for a pounce, the Raynos came from the sky and... We'll put it this way. You know how flies get stuck to your carshield? Anyway, the Iron Monkey found itself stuck to the nose of the Raynos.  
  
Wild Eagle: (pops up) Hey! Get off!  
  
The Raynos then went up to a high altitude and tried to shake off the Zoid that was blocking its way. But before that happened, Max grabbed for the rifle and shot the Raynos, busting its wings. The Iron Monkey was now shook off and started falling down with the Raynos. Down below, the Neo Warshark came out of the sand and busted the head of the Liger Zero. The Liger then stood on its hind legs and fell on its back. In the cockpit, Bit banged his head hard against the chair, fainting him from the match. Not far away was the Iron Monkey that fell on its head also. In that cockpit, Max banged his head against the chair also, fainting him from the match too. Still in the sand, the Neo Warshark then started to shoot every missile at the Raynos. The missiles made direct contact and the Raynos was still heading for the Neo Warshark.   
  
Craig: What are you doing!?  
  
Wild Eagle: If I'm going down. I'm taking you with me. Afterall.. the Wild Eagle is immortal.  
  
Before the Neo Warshark could sink back into the sand, the Raynos crashed into the Neo Warshark, freezing both of their command systems. At the middle of the battlefield, the Judge wasn't concluding the match. It seemed that one Zoid from each team was still up and running. But the question is, " Who"? As the Liger Zero and the Iron Monkey layed down there, something started to happen. Whatever it is, you better stick around.  
  
************************************  
Max: .... It's going to be the biggest thing yet. And the battle will soon end. Who will win? The Blitz team or the Alpha team? Well even though, I guess we don't have anything to lose. And it looks like the battle will conclude very soon. Don't miss the conclusion of, " No Future". Ready.. fight! (Hint: The pilots are out...... But the Zoids aren't..)  
  
Author's note: I'm holding the rest of the story into YOUR hands! Who do you want to win? The Blitz team, or the Alpha team?  
  
That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	25. No Future pt.6/Liger Zero vs. Iron Monke...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
* Attention!*  
Keep in mind that you can control the outcome of this battle. Just tell me who you want to win.  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
I also don't own the song "No future"  
  
************************************  
At the resturaunt, it looked like all the Zoids were out. Everything was quiet, knowing that some ambulences are coming to the scene to pick up some of the people who has been severly injured. Leena and Anne were still stuck under the rocks with their broken down Zoids. Brad was badly injured due to Craig's "Joyride". Larry, Jamie and Craig were also injured from the crashes. Layon and Tauros probably died from the charged particle cannons and Bit and Max fainted in their Zoids.  
  
Kirkland: What was that?  
  
Jack: So that's it...  
  
Leon: Even though they gain their unlimited potential... it all ends in this?...  
  
Naomi: And to think something like this could happen.  
  
Chris: I'm scared...  
  
Omari: So... how come the battle's not over yet?  
  
Kelly: Some of the Zoids are still in the battle.  
  
Lineback: .... Then.... who?  
  
At the Champ's base, Harry and Mary were just standing there, wondering what just happened. Somehow, Benjamin and Sebastian woke up and started to look at what just happened. Noticing the look on their faces, the robots didn't bother to ask.  
  
Harry: Can you believe that?  
  
Mary: Oh my god..   
  
Harry: And to think we faced them in the past..  
  
Mary: So are they...  
  
Harry: I don't think so...  
  
Up in the Whale King, Stoler, Pierce, Sanders, Sarah and Vega were just standing on front of the TV. They have just witness that the Raynos has crashed into the Neo Warshark, were the boy his best friend calls "Thunderwave" was.  
  
Vega: Why didn't he do something?  
  
Sarah: I'm sure he'll make it..  
  
Stoler: He's dead..  
  
Pierce: What are you saying?  
  
Stoler: Everyone there's dead.  
  
Sanders: I don't get it...  
  
Stoler: If you get hit with giant rocks, fall off a cliff, get involved in a plane crash or anything else like that, then you're likely to be dead!  
  
Vega: He can't be dead! He's my best friend!  
  
Pierce: (holds his hand) ... I'm sorry...  
  
On the battlefield, in the mountain terrain, Leena and Anne has fainted from all that has happened. In some parts of the battlefield, Larry has fainted with his head laying on the controls. At the other side of the battlefield, Jamie and Craig were out, both of them badly bleeding. Brad was bleeding also. I don't even wanna talk about Layon and Tauros.   
  
Judge: ...* well I guess so..* .. Due to inactive activity, the battle shall conclude ... (gets shocked) .. Later. The battle continues.  
  
Not far from that judge, the eyes of the Iron Monkey and the Liger Zero lit up. (AN: You know what to play. Just play the song!) Second by second, both of the Zoids got up. In the cockpits, Bit and Max were still out. In Max's cockpit, something from the back of his seat opened and a wire stuck to the back of the head of Max. This somehow happened to be what shocked the boy when he was young. As that happened, a black screen on his window popped up.  
  
Iron Monkey:- Max. Wake up... I shall fight for your victory.- (AN: Well a monkey IS about as smart as a man, so this particular Zoid has even more intelligence in its Organoid system)  
  
The Liger Zero then got up and started to growl at the Monkey. They both then continued with their battle. At the resturaunt, up in the Whale King, at the Champ's base and anywere around Zi, everyone watching was surprised at what just happened.  
  
~Futari no kankei wa kitto~  
  
The Iron Monkey remembered that Layon said that some weapons were around the field. So he ran to where ever the location was. The Liger then followed. Knowing that the Liger Zero was behind, he started shooting laser beams at him.  
  
~Isshun wo tanoshi mutameno~  
  
The Liger Zero then moved from side to side, dodging every single thing that was coming straight his way. The Liger then used its boosters to try to catch up. But before the lion type Zoid caught up, the Iron Monkey used the hip and back boosters to get ahead.  
  
~Ai to yobuni wa amekute wakai~  
  
The Iron Monkey ran across a field that had a giant Whale King mark. It assumed that Dr. Layon was there. Trying to make sure of something, the Zoid shot the field and something from underneath exploded. It was just what it thought.   
  
~Zakuro iro shita honnou no kajitsu~  
  
The Liger Zero then ran and tried to Strike Laser Claw it to the ground, but the Monkey jumped up and boosted to the skies. In slow motion, the Liger has just extended its claws but missed the Iron Monkey by an inch. The Monkey on the other hand, placed his hands on the Liger and leap frogged out of the way. The Iron Monkey the ran as the Liger faced some dangerous explosives. At the resturaunt, everyone was watching what they liked to call the battle of all time.  
  
Naomi: Maxi boy over there has got to be the best Zoid pilot in the world.  
  
Jack: Now this is a battle.  
  
Kirkland: 0999 rocks!  
  
~Aketa karada no PIASUNI~  
  
As the field kept on burning from the explosives, the Liger Zero ran out to follow the footprints the Iron Monkey left. As the Iron Monkey kept on running. It ran across another field that Layon was the days before the match started. It started shooting and noticed that nothing happened. It thought to itself that this has got to be the place.  
  
~Kizu no hotori kanjiteru~  
  
Not far behind was the Liger Zero, who was still chasing the fast Monkey. At the weapons field, the Iron Monkey started digging at the place Layon left the weapons. (AN: It used its metal detector that you didn't know about). All it found was one giant weapon.  
  
~Fujourideyuu utsuga uzumaku sora ni~  
  
When the Liger Zero finally made it, he found the Iron Monkey boost itself out of the sand with a rocket launcher. It then shot out 8 missiles. The Liger then started to run for it. As the missiles came, the Liger kept on dodging. Each missiles kept hitting each other until there were no more missiles chasing the Liger.  
  
~Mensoru no kisu o ima wa yamenaide~  
  
The rocket launcher was out. The Iron Monkey then dropped it and kept on running to the next pile of weapons. The Liger then started to chase it again. The Iron Monkey then started to use it's tail gun to shoot the Liger, but each shot was being distracted.   
  
~Mirai nante wakaranai kara  
Futari wa ima wo ikiteru  
Motomeatta kono shinjitsu wa  
Jougaikieru kotowanai kara~  
  
Having enough of this, the Monkey's claws locked onto the ground and the tail started to aim at the Liger. In the cockpit, one screen in Max's windows said, download: complete. (AN: You'll see..) As the tail aimed at the Liger, particles started to form into a giant ball.  
  
~NO FUTURE NO FUTURE  
NO FUTURE NO FUTURE~  
  
No one had any idea on what has happening, not even the Liger. But whatever was going to happen, the Liger Zero started to run to another part of the battlefield. It was too late for the Liger Zero to get out of this one.   
  
~Midare sakukatsubou no mama ni~  
  
The Iron Monkey fired a locked on charged particle beam. The Liger Zero was running but ended up facing a cliff wall. The Liger Zero then turned right and started to run with the ion boosters. Inside Bit's cockpit, there was a window that also said download: complete.  
  
~NO FUTURE NO FUTURE  
NO FUTURE EVEN ANY FUTURE~  
  
The Liger Zero then started to run so fast, that it ran almost as fast as the Iron Monkey with the boosters. As it ran, the charged particle beam followed. (AN: It be so cool if the image I see in my head right now was on TV)  
  
~Hitotsu ni naritai~  
  
Down below, the Whale King was badly totaled. Layon managed to survive the crash, but is badly injured and badly needs a doctor. He was laying right there on the ground with his eyes closed. He then heard the battle that was taking place.  
  
Layon: *So the battle continues.... (AN:I guess this is where your explanation comes) ..... Liger Zero.. and Iron Monkey. The Ultimate Xs seem to learn alot of things from battles and this proves it... But this is something I don't see everyday.. The Ultimate Xs seem to learn from the equipment installed in them. It's like training wheels on a bike or those underwear- daiper things that babies wear so they can use the toilet properly. Only it's like those certain equipment can get its data uploaded into the Organoid system or maybe the Zoid core. Then all that data is used to improve the Zoids. For example, the Iron Monkey has downloaded data from the Griffin system and now its speed and ariel combat has increased. And it has also learned how to use a charged particle gun. Also, the Liger Zero has downloaded speed from the Jager, close range combat from the Schnider and I guess defensive abilities from the Panzer. These Ultimate Xs do have great power. And I guess they also have great pilots. The problem is that if this keeps up, the battle could be too much for the young boys. They could die.... * (faints)  
  
(at resturaunt)  
  
Leon: No way! This can't happen unless if the Monkey has the armor on!  
  
Jack: And that Liger isn't suppose to be THAT fast!  
  
Chris: What's up with this!?  
  
~Mirai nante wakaranai kara  
Watashi wa ima ni ikiteru  
Zankoku na unmei datte  
Anata to ochiteku nara kowakunai~  
  
The beam has disappeared and it looks like the charged particle gun won't do for the while. The Liger Zero then ran up to it and tried for a strike laser claw, knowing that he can't use his tail for about a minute or maybe longer. In the Iron Monkey's cockpit, another window popped up which said download: complete.  
  
~NO FUTURE NO FUTURE  
NO FUTURE NO FUTURE~  
  
As the Liger jumped up for the strike. The Iron Monkey's claws glowed and the boosters started. Inside the cockpit, the window said that the strike laser uppercut was complete. The boosters the moved the monkey close to the Liger and made an uppercut to it. Inside the cockpits, Bit's and Max's eyes began to open. The then noticed what was happening.  
  
Bit: ....Liger.... (looks at screen) Jager complete? (something popped up) Schnider complete? (pops up) Panzer complete?   
  
Liger Zero: -Stirke Laser Claw Extreme-   
  
(Iron Monkey cockpit)  
  
Max: .... Monkey.. What's happening? (looks at screen) Griffin system complete.  
  
Iron Monkey: -Strike Laser Claw Combo-  
  
~Eien nantenai to iu nara~  
  
The Liger Zero then got up and started running at the Iron Monkey, who was running the other way. Max noticed that it was using a metal detector and found something underground. The Monkey then started digging and found a ball like thing. As the Liger Zero came running up to it, the Iron Monkey threw the ball up in the air. A few seconds later, out of the sky came a buch of magnetic poles. The Liger Zero then started to dodge every single one as it started to roar. And according to the metal detector, that seemed to be all the weapons.  
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
Bit: You want me to get on the controls, Liger?  
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
Bit: .... Ok then... (grabs the controls)  
  
(Max's cockpit)  
  
Iron Monkey: -Please take the controllers. We must both fight as one-  
  
Max: Ok then.. (grabs the controls)  
  
~NO FUTURE NO FUTURE  
NO FUTURE EVEN ANY FUTURE~  
  
The Liger Zero's claws then started to glow and the boosters started firing away. Inside, Bit couldn't be able to take the pressure, but he just kept on going. The Iron Monkey's claws started to glow as well. Inside, Max was also suffering from the pressure. When the Liger and the Monkey made it within a few feet of each other, the Iron Monkey then jumped up and used its boosters to give it more air. In the air, the Iron Monkey's tail started shooting its laser beams at the Liger Zero. Each beam, still was missing due to Liger's increasing speed. The Iron Monkey then landed down and the Liger was only a few hundred feet away.  
  
~Ikigataeru made~  
  
Bit: Are you ready, Liger?  
  
Liger: (roar)  
  
Bit: This is for our future. Let's go!  
  
~NO FUTURE NO FUTURE  
NO FUTURE NO FUTURE~  
  
Max: I can't take this anymore, Monkey.. It's just too much..  
  
Iron Monkey: -Do you want me to finish this?-  
  
Max: ... Sure thing.. We're the unstoppable.... unbeatable duo.  
  
~Semegi ai no jidai no nakade~  
  
The Liger Zero then started to run up to the Iron Monkey, who was also running up to the Liger itself. As they both ran, the claws glowed fiercer and the boosters started to fire up. Making the Liger and the Iron Monkey move as fast as the can go. The Liger Zero then jumped up at a very high altitude, just like what Max did with his Iron Monkey a few ago. The Iron Monkey On the other hand, lifted its arms from running. Now running on its legs, the Iron Monkey can now attack with two of its claws.  
  
Bit: Strike. (Liger turns downward)  
  
Max: Strike (Iron Monkey's boosters increased speed)  
  
Bit: Laser (Liger starts charging down like a giant fireball)  
  
Max: Laser (Iron Monkey jumps up)  
  
Bit: Claw (Liger's speed increases)  
  
Max: Claw (Iron Monkey starts firing up like a giant fireball)  
  
~NO FUTURE NO FUTURE  
NO FUTURE EVEN ANY FUTURE~  
  
Bit: EXTREME!!!  
  
Max: COMBO!!!  
  
~Watsahi no oshiete~  
  
The two giant fireballs then collided. At the resturaunt, a giant blast came from the sky and a chain reaction occured, starting over there. At the Champ's base, the wind from the blast blew right into their base. Inside, Harry was being blown into the Zoids with Benjamin, Sabastian and Mary. Up in Vega's Whale King, even the blast occured there too. Everyone inside was experiencing turbulance right now. The one who should be scared the most is the Judge that stood directly below the gigantic blast.  
  
Judge: Woah!!!  
  
~Anata ga irutte~  
  
The clouds of the storm then drifted away and the sunrays started to strike the giant blast in the sky. Inside, if you look closely, the Iron Monkey below was scratching the Liger's face and kicking him senseless. But the Liger look like it struck right through the Iron Monkey.  
  
~Motto oshiete~  
  
Bit: LIGER!!!!!  
  
Max: MONKEY!!!!!  
  
~Jougai wo kake nagara~  
  
Up in the sky, you can see that the blast faded away. At the judge's capsule, the judge was just standing there as the Liger Zero crashed down onto the left side of the judge. It wasn't long until the Iron Monkey crashed as well to its right. They were both worn out and looked like they were both badly damaged. Inside the cockpit of the Liger Zero, Bit looked straight at the Judge, who has already decided on a winner.   
  
Judge: (from Bit's view) The battle is over! The battle is over! (Bit faints) (Max's point of view) The winner is.... (Max faints)  
  
************************************  
Pogi from Maxindpogster: Well the battle is over.. but who's the winner? Will the Blitz team lose the match and become no more? Or will the Alpha team have this lost and face whatever they have coming? Well this is the last chapter that you MUST not miss. Don't miss the conclusion of Zoids / Zero : Revenge. Ready.. fight!   
  
Author's note: Well the battle is over and the Judge has decided on the winner. Now to conclude this fic, I need to know who YOU want to win. If you don't .... Well.. This might be the first time the Liger Zero loses, huh? And keep in mind that the Alpha team has never lost a battle ever since their debut. Motivated? Good. Now get going. And if you do good, I'll even throw in deleted scenes and bloopers.   
  
That's one more part of my Zoids fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you want to see and maybe I'll think it over. 


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but only the characters I made and any new Zoid.Keep this in mind:  
Author: Everyone talks like this.  
*Everyone thinks like this.*  
(and everyone does stuff like this)  
(authors note: except if I do this)  
~ this is where bits of a song come along~  
-also this is were text messeging is at-  
  
Well here we go! The next chapter to this story. What will happen next? See for yourself.  
  
************************************  
Up in the sky, you can see that the blast faded away. At the judge's capsule, the judge was just standing there as the Liger Zero crashed down onto the left side of the judge. It wasn't long until the Iron Monkey crashed as well to its right. They were both worn out and looked like they were both badly damaged. Inside the cockpit of the Liger Zero, Bit looked straight at the Judge, who has already decided on a winner.   
  
Judge: (from Bit's view) The battle is over! The battle is over! (Bit faints) (Max's point of view) The winner is.... (Max faints)  
  
------------------------------------  
  
At the hospital, Layon was laying in his bed watching some TV. While sitting there, he was starting to think to himself about what he has done all his life, what he has become and what will happen to him in the near future. Then someone came into his room. It was a good friend of his, Oscar Hemeros. Just the fact that someone came to see him has brought a smile to his face.  
  
Layon: Oscar. You came to see me?  
  
Oscar: That's what friends are for.  
  
They then started talking about what happened to them in the past and what has happened recently between him and the Blitz team. They were both talking about the good times when they both had each other's backs. Hours have past. Now that Layon was in the hospital, Oscar now had the opportunity. Everything was quiet until the pilot opened his mouth.  
  
Oscar: Listen, I was gonna say this a while ago, but you didn't give me a chance.  
  
Layon: I don't want to relive that memory.  
  
Oscar: Look, I just wanna say that I was the one who wrote the letter.  
  
Layon: ....Why should I believe you?  
  
Oscar: If you can only understand.  
  
Layon: Oh I understand alright. Tauros wants you to make a good excuse for that.  
  
Oscar: That's not how it's like.  
  
Layon: I can see through you Oscar. I know that you're lying! Just watch. Someday, I'm gonna have my revenge!!!  
  
The injured doctor was going crazy. Just to make sure nothing serious happens, Oscar punched Layon in the face. The attack has gotten Layon to not do anything for awhile. The only thing he can do is listen. And from there came something Layon might learn forever.  
  
Oscar: Now I'm just gonna make this quick. Steve was too nervous to write it on his own, so he got me to do it. The problem was that I thought HE was the one who wanted her. And by the time she read the letter, it seemed pretty obvious that she liked him more than you. You're just going to have to live with it! Now years have past and she has died. And now you want revenge? You can't do this. You'll not only hurt yourself when you do this.... you affect others as well. Especially those who care about you. Now I gotta go. (before he leaves the door) Now before I go, I want to say something else.... I know that you were listining. Think this over and maybe you'll finally realize what you've been doing this whole time. (leaves)  
  
As soon as Oscar left, Layon was laying in his bed with his eyes closed. It seemed to him that the worst part of what just happened was listening to the whole thing. He listened to every single word. He tried to forget about it, but they kept going through his head. All this kept circling around like a merry go round that never stops. But in the end, Layon finally fell asleep.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Layon woke up and found himself in his bed in the hospital. As he looked around, he noticed that the clock was at 5:00 in the morning. It seemed thought that he was okay from the injuries that have happened from the battle. It also seemed that what just happened was just a memory.  
  
Layon:*That didn't happen... That didn't happen... I can't take this anymore...*  
  
He then got out of bed and went for the door that leads to the halls. But before that happened, he got dressed. There weren't much nurses around in the morning, so it was easy for him to wander around. As soon as he got out, he walked straight out of the door. But before any of that happened, the doc found some rooms. He looked inside one room and found Larry and Craig in their beds with casts all over them. He then looked into another door and found Anne in her bed, sleeping nice and quietly with Leena at another. Next, in another room with Brad and Jamie, the door opened to reveal that Layon was looking at them. A few seconds later, he left for his rival's room. He opened the door and found Tauros, who seemed to be alright. As his footsteps made sounds in the office, he looked into one last room, containing Max and Bit. As soon as the final visit was over, the doctor left for the doors.  
  
Layon: *I'm sorry.*  
  
(AN: Does anyone around here play FF8? If you do, remember the scene on disc3 when Squall was carrying Rinoa on the brige? If so, play that music for this scene. It sounds more touching that way.) Somewhere in the desert, when the sun was beginning to rise, someone was walking out of a nearby city. It was Dr. Layon. His Whale King was as badly totaled as Tauros's Hover Cargo along with all the other Zoids that were being repaired. And it was just like what Oscar told him. As he walked a few minutes later, the doctor started to think about what he has done over and over again.  
  
Layon: *Why did I do this? Maybe it WAS just an accident..... Who knows what might happen now. Their team could be unregistered by now. But that wasn't the worst part. Because of what I've done, I could've killed all of them. Couldn't there be another way?...... I guess not. I don't deserve to live now. I never really had a purpose in life anyway.*  
  
While the doctor kept on walking, something fell out of his jacket. He looked down on the ground and found three pictures. The doctor looked down for a few seconds and went to pick them up. As soon as bent down, he picked up one of the pictures that lied on the ground. It was the picture of him and two of his best friends when he was in his university days.  
  
Layon: *I remember this picture.. Just looking at it brings back memories of all the things I did when I was young. Not only that, but it also brings back all the pain that I've has experienced since THAT day.*   
  
He placed the picture back into his pocket and went for another picture that was lying on the ground. It was a picture of Leena. As he looked at it, images of her mother ran through his mind and warm feelings of her has gone into his bloodstream and up to his face.  
  
Layon: * Why, Leena? Why do you have to be involved in this?..*  
  
He coudn't believe that his revenge with one of his friends would involve what was left of the one he loved long ago. Something then came to his eye as he wiped it off. He put that picture in his pocket also and went for the last picture on the ground. As he looked at it, he stood up as images of his past ran through his head. It was the team he has created: the Alpha team.  
  
Layon: *My team. The Alpha team.....  
  
As he looked at the picture, he began to remember how he met each and every single member. No matter how hard he tried, he would never forget all four members. He'll always remember Max, Anne, Larry and Craig. He had images of Max even when he was at his hometown. He remembered that he found the young boy running around in his Iron Monkey. He then remembered Anne, the leader of the Typhoon team. He also remembered that she would always whine everytime her teammates go into battle without her. Memories like that has brought a little laugh to the doc's face. If this was a family, then Larry would definatly be the older brother to Layon's perspective. He was the black sheep of his family: The Champs, so he never told much about his past. Layon really didn't know much about Larry's past, but one thing for sure is that he ended up as a lifeguard. Then there was Craig, the little kid who has somewhat of an ego. All he knew was that he was part of the Backdraft group and left. He knew that all these people were special to him, but he put all of them in danger. He has a choice whether to leave them, or apoligize for all the things he has done. Layon then hung his head down in shame of what he was going to do before this happened. On the ground, you can see that 2 teardrops have splashed against the ground. It wasn't for long until the sound of footsteps followed. (AN: I guess you can stop the music now) Back at the hospital, around 7:00, Craig woke up and found Vega right by his side.  
  
Craig: Vega?  
  
Vega: Hey Thunderwave.  
  
Craig: Hey King.  
  
The two boys weren't alone by the way. The rest of Vega's team was standing right beside him. Not only that, but over at the other side of the room stood the Lightning team and Mary. In Anne and Leena's room, they were visited by Anne's old team mates of the Typhoon team and Leena's brother, Leon with Harry, Benjamin and Sabastian. In Brad and Jamie's room, Naomi and Oscar came through the door. Everyone was happy to see eachother after seeing what happened on that battle. They talked about how cool they were out there and how they could've done better. A few minutes later, Oscar was going outside to the halls, going to check on Steve. Before he could lay his hand on the knob, he heard something running up to him. As he turned around, he found Layon running up to him.  
  
Oscar: So you recovered huh?  
  
Layon: Yeah. I just wanna see Tauros.  
  
Oscar: I think Steve is still out cold.  
  
Tauros: (from inside) It's alright! I'm ok! You can come in.  
  
The both of them then came inside, seeing that the person they were visiting was watching TV. On in was the news about what everyone liked to call the greatest match in Zoid Battle history. Right on the TV were the top scenes of the fights. Layon, looking at the look on Tauros's face, didn't have to ask who won.  
  
Layon: Um.... Look Tauros...  
  
Tauros: You wanna tell me something?  
  
Layon: Look, before anything happens, I just want to say this.  
  
Tauros: (looks at Layon)  
  
Layon: Sometime after the Royal Cup and before the assembling of the Alpha team, I was told that I should forget about the whole thing between us because it was affecting everyone around. I didn't listen because I was stubborn and I thought you sent him to make a sad excuse. After our final battle, I've finally realized that. And I just want to say I'm sorry.  
  
Oscar and Tauros were still looking at him after he stopped. Knowing that this was a private moment, Oscar left the room and went to his son. It wasn't long until the doc got out of his bed and went straight up to him. The two doctors then started to talk some things out. Especially on they are going to tell this to their teams about the match. A few minutes later, in one more room, Max woke up. He started to look around the place and found that Bit was right next to him. Ever since the battle, they were in a four day coma. He then pulled the equipment out of his body and yelled at Bit.  
  
Max: Bit! Wake up!  
  
And with that, the boy woke up and found that he was also in the hospital. He looked around the room to only find his S-class rival. He then pulled off all of the equipment attached to him and looked at the other person across from him.  
  
Bit: ... What happened? How'd we end up here?  
  
Max: I don't know.  
  
Bit couldn't believe it. At one point, her was he was in battle for the Blitz team's future and now he's in the hospital. As he sat there, he was thinking if he lost. The whole team was counting on him. He didn't know what to do now. He was too afraid to even ask. A clueless Max then stepped into the picture.  
  
Max: Anything wrong?  
  
The young boy then looked at his grey eyed rival. He didn't get it. The boy was sitting there as if nothing happened. Things kept running through his head as he looked at Max. Well now that the battle was over, he lightened up and started to congratulate the young boy.  
  
Bit: You did great out there.  
  
Max: Thanks. Same goes for you.  
  
Bit: *Well I can't believe it. Max's team was also on the line, but he doesnt' seem a bit worried. I wonder...* You DO know what you were getting yourself into right?  
  
Max: What do you mean?  
  
Bit: We both put something on the line in that battle, remember?  
  
Max: What?  
  
Bit: You don't know that your team was on the line?  
  
Max: No one told me this.  
  
Bit: Dr. Layon and Dr. Tauros made this an official bet. The loser has to retire.  
  
Every single thing Bit has told Max has broken the young boy's bravery and has reduced him into fear and curiosity. He didn't know what to do. He liked where he was. He was with his second family: the Alpha team. The young boy then started to talk again.   
  
Max: I don't get it.. why?  
  
Bit: Well I might as well tell you.  
  
Minutes passed as Bit filled Max in with every single bit of detail that he can come up with, from the time he used the Zaber Fangs team to the time he fought an unsanctioned battle with Tauros, to the time he joined the Backdraft group and fought them in the mountains, where they had a disadvantage to the time Brad "betrayed" the Blitz team by using Layon's Shadowfox and to the time he tried to stop Tauros from getting to the finish line in the Royal cup.   
  
Max: So I was used?  
  
Bit: Yeah. This was all one big scheme to get us at our own game.  
  
Max: I can't believe this..  
  
Before anything else happened, the doorknob turned and the door opened. It was Layon and Tauros. The nurse has given them permission to come into their room, knowing the fact that they're well recovered. The nurse then left and closed the door, leaving an upset and confused Max talking.  
  
Max: Doc.. Why was I on the Alpha team?  
  
Layon: (stunned speechless) What are you saying?  
  
Max: Bit told me you only formed this team just to get revenge on the Dr. Tauros. It is true?  
  
Layon then brought his head down in shame. He didn't know what to do now. Max was right. He was used as a pawn in his little twisted mind game. But there was nowhere left to run and there was nowhere left to hide. So he started talking.  
  
Layon: ... Yes... I created the Alpha team because I wanted revenge on Tauros.   
  
Max:... Why?  
  
Layon: Something happened in the past that has caused this rivalry to start. But I guess Bit over there has told you about the whole thing... But I changed...  
  
Bit: Really? When?  
  
Layon: Ever since that battle. I've been told by a close friend of mine that I should change my ways... So I'm making a new start and now I want the Alpha team with me. Not for revenge, but for us... So you forgive me?  
  
Hearing what Layon has just said, Max had no idea what to say now. Somehow, it's like all of this is coming out of nowhere. It's almost like some screwed up drama that ends up with the worst ending ever. He then decided to speak.  
  
Max: ... Alright.  
  
Layon: (looks at Max and smiles) Just don't tell the others. Ok?  
  
Max: .. Ok.... Secret's safe with me.  
  
Bit: But.. wait... does that mean.... we lost?  
  
Tauros: Bet's off. No one's retiring.  
  
Max: You serious?  
  
Layon: Uh huh. You're all staying.  
  
Max: But who won the match?  
  
Tauros: (starts smiling) We did of course. We ended your winning streak.  
  
Bit: You mean we won!?  
  
Layon: You just got lucky, Bit.  
  
The news was also spread to everyone else. In each room, everyone was celebrating and in other rooms. Some others were whining over the lost, thinking that they could've won if they fought the Liger Zero (AN: CoughCraigCough), and others were just laying back, thinking that there's always another day. Back in Max and Bit's room, Max lied down on his bed, laughing away, thinking that there was going to be no more Alpha team.  
  
Layon: Well I hope you're happy.  
  
Tauros: We're going to go now. You need your rest. We're out of here by tomorrow and we have a big match against the other S class teams.  
  
Max: What about the Zoids?  
  
Layon: They're repaired. Just get some rest.  
  
The two doctors then opened the door and headed out. After they closed the door, Bit lied back down as well. Max tried to sleep, but he was so exited, that he couldn't even close his eyes. He then turned to Bit and found that he was looking back at him.  
  
Bit: Can you believe it. You get to stay.  
  
Max: I don't know what to say.  
  
Bit: ... Max.  
  
Max: Yeah?  
  
Bit: Can't wait to battle you again.  
  
Max: I could see it all now. Just wait, I'm going to beat you once and for all.  
  
Bit: We're just going to have to see...  
  
Max: Until then, consider this revenge..   
  
Max then closed his eyes just for a little while. As he opened it and looked at Bit, he found the guy sleeping. Thinking that was a good idea, Max closed his eyes and fell asleep also. In his dreams, he can already see what the future has to bring the two boys....  
  
--------------------  
  
It was a gloomy stormy night and the whole world was watching their televisions. What they were seeing was a plain desert. In that desert stood two Zoids. No one interfered with their little bout but the judge that was refereeing the match. The judge in the middle then raised both of his arms way up high and in a split second, crossed them. Inside the cockpits, all you can see are them hidden in the shadows. Outside, the two Zoids then ran up as their claws started to glow. As the jumped and made contact with each other, everything flashed into black. (AN:You know how movies like that end)  
  
*The End*  
  
*... maybe...*  
  
************************************  
A/N: You know what the worst part of making the story for me is? Ending it. I can't seem to get the whole thing right! But if you think this ending could be better, then let me know.  
  
And Zoids / Zero : Revenge is finally over! Please review and tell me what you think.   
  
*Attention*  
I have a few questions:  
  
* What do you think?  
* You think this ending sucks?  
* You think I should shorten this?  
* You think I should take out the non important parts of the fic?  
* You think I should do a sequel?  
* If so, you think it should go 13 or 26 chps?  
  
If there's anything that you think needs work on, please tell me.  
  
Thanks for your cooperation and for reading my first fic. 


End file.
